Rising of the Shield and Spirit Hero
by king carlos
Summary: The country descarded me and my brother, treat as like we are scum, a supposed 'rapist' and his brother, the thief. They say whatever the fuck they want and, want us to act docile? Fuck them. We will survive and we WILL make them regret crossing us, the Iwatami brothers. (MC's Naofumi's brother, class cards, harem undecided, lots of swearing and profanity, and needed bitch slaps)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what do you think of this book?" Naofumi asked his brother who was beside him, but he might as well not have bothered since he was too busy playing on his cellphone.

Sighing Naofumi looked at his younger brother with exasperation. Naofumi himself was an otaku, true, but he has nothing on his brother. His brother was a complete otaku who loved to play RPGs, fighting games, and read fanfictions, and the most irritating thing was that he was actually good at it too. He led a guild in his latest game and was on the top 10 of the game Legends Alive, it was actually quite interesting that he did so as he apparently received the secret class Shield Hero in that game and was still the strongest gamer there.

Naofumi never really understood much about it, but his brother likes it so there is little that can be done.

His brother also was a bit of a delinquent as he entered in more meaningless fights during their childhood that Naofumi can count and it always confused others how someone like Naofumi, who never shows anger towards anyone, could be brothers with someone who is has such a short temper.

"What, did you say something bro?" the brother asked, his tone even and calm, proving he was on an excelent mood.

"Yeah, I was telling you about what is written on this book here Kaito. Can't you leave your game for five minutes and pay attention to something other than that game of yours?" Naofumi asked his brother Kaito.

"... Fine, what is the title?" Kaito asked as he pocketed the smartphone he was using to play and went to the side of Naofumi to take a look. "The records of the four legendary weapons, huh? Never heard of that one before." Kaito said.

"Me neither, I just picked it up because it fell on my head when I was looking for a different book, something you would have noticed if you paid attention." Naofumi commented.

"Yeah, no thanks." Kaito said. "I was on the last stages of a story mission that takes 4 hours to beat, no way would I lost focus at that moment, but as I won now I can pay attention to you again."

Shrugging his shoulders Naofumi opened the book.

"Let's see. 'The waves of Apocalyptic Catastrophe, to save the world from them, four heroes will be summoned from another world. Each of the Four heroes wield a characteristic weapon: a Spear, a Bow,a Sword, and a Shield.' Hey, I am pretty sure that a shield is more of an armor than a weapon." Naofumi said but shut up when he saw his brother's glare.

"Don't go insulting shields, they are the strongest weapon when used correctly! I used one during my playthrough in Legends Online and it was awesome how stupidly broken I got on the later stages of the game. A shielder has a bad start, that is it." Kaito said with an irritated glare at his brother. It was almst PTSD at this point as he simply loved the tank playstyle but he had to hear and deall with so much shit because of idiots who thought that everyone should focus exclusively in DPS that he just wanted to strangle someone most of the time someone spoke shit about it.

"Fine, fine, sheesh. Talk about oversensitive." Naofumi said. "Anyway, let's continue." Naofumi then continued talking about what was on the book.

The two laughed at the heroes antics, find interesting the tales of all four of them, talked about how the country of this book was, as Kaito elegantly described, a pile of hot mess that was best left in ruins.

"Come on man, turn to the next page. I want to see if the bitch princess gets killed Game of Thrones way or not." Kaito said animatedly.

"Fine, fine, let's see." Naofumi says but the next page was blanc. Before he could react the following pages were also all in white and were turning by themselves and a shine appeared on the book, pulling both Naofumi and Kaito in.

* * *

"Huh, now this is interesting." Zelretch said as he traveled through the space between dimensions. People usually think it is all quite automatic when it comes to him using the Kaleidoscope magic to jump through dimensions but it was anything but. It actually involved him leaving one dimension and traveling to another without use of teleportation. The 'distance' between dimensions being the key factor over how quickly he could move really.

Right now Zelretch is on his way to giving his class to Rin and Luvia about the Kaleidoscope magic, a fruitless effort since he knows neither will succeed but it still helps to distract himself of the utter boredom that is his life.

When you reach the level where you can bitchslap the moon without even thinking about it you don't have much on the way of challenges. He was sort of like Saitama in One Punch Man, just that he doesn't look for meaning in being an hero but instead he looks for meaning in looking at new stories. And, what he is seeing right now seems like something he can use to start a new tale.

A young man, no more than 19 if his eyes are not mistaken, has just been left behind as what seems like his older brother has been pulled towards another world.

'A failed summoning, perhaps?' Zelretch wonders as he approaches the floating boy. There is still some of the summoning energy but as Zelretch analyzes it he sees the problem.

There is no proper anchor, an item to help firm him to the world that pulled him as his own essence is still drawn to his previous world. If left as it is he will remain in this limbo until he either dies or all the summoning energy vanishes and that could last a very long time.

"Consider yourself lucky, young man. I can see that you lived in a world of technology and no magic but I hope this helps making that new world you will be entering interesting." Zelretch said as he pulled out seven cards and put them in the pocket of the man's jacket. However, as he did so he felt his cellphone and decided to take a look.

What he saw surprised him.

"Wait a second, so YOU are the legendary Pussysmasher57Ex2? Boy, it is an honor meeting someone like you! I play Heroic Legend too and I have seen you play, you are amazing. Yep, I will give you a freeby just because you are an awesome gamer." Zelretch said before pulling out two more cards and putting them on his pocket. He then thought for a while and realized how it could be hard to understand how to use the gift he gave him as well as the fact that, if the boy go, Zelretch would no longer be able to enjoy the boy's gaming.

As such he also took notice of how the world he is about to go is like a videogame, so he decided 'Why not?' and did a little something about how the boy's system will work.

Of course, it includes the data about the cards, and an instruction to keep playing Heroic Legends every day. For that he made the smartphone with eternal batteries, it was not that hard if you know Alchemy and has seen perfect batteries in one of the trillions of parallel dimensions.

"Now go, and make that world more interesting for me to watch young Pussysmasher57Ex2."

* * *

Opening my eyes after being thrown to the ground by some weird shit I saw people shouting about.

"We did it, the summoning was a success!" A man said in front of me, as I don't have a single clue about the situation I am in I got annoyed at the cheer of the man's tone. I just got thrown in the ground due to some mysterious shit and this guy is cheering.

Well, fuck you too.

"Wait, something is wrong. Why is there an extra there amongst the four cardinal heroes?" One of the bastards talking said pointing his finger at my face.

"Well, you say I am an extra then? Okay, come here as I want to see who you will call extra when I plant my foot so high up your ass that-"

"Kaito, manners." brother said on the side and I reigned myself back. I never quite figured out why but the only things that can help me restrain my anger is when someone I care about admonishes me about it or by playing violent video games as a way to vent. That is probably the reason as to why I am good at gaming in general and particularly love fighting games and RPGs where I plan out my fights to crush those I have to defeat in the most humiliating way possible.

I have issues, sue me.

"Regardless, we can deal with the extra later." There it was, the condescending tone of bitches waiting to be slapped. He then went on in a blabbering about saving the world, ending the waves, and bla, bla, bla. The only saving grace of this all, whatever this all even means, is that my brother is here with me.

The other three that were, apparently, summoned too were, for the lack of better words, a bunch of assholes. I dealt with all manner of idiots and assholes during the many times idiots thought I or my brother were easy prey, I taught them not to commit the same mistake again. So yeah, I know idiots and these three are bonafide ones.

We then were asked to follow the guards to talk to the king, it was a bit annoying but I followed along. I mean, it can't end up THAT badly.

* * *

I was wrong, very, very wrong.

How, you ask? Well, apparently the king is an giant pile of trash and I may or may not be on the dungeons right now due to, maybe, just maybe, call him 'fucking idiotic pencil dick asshole' for calling me aberration due to being summoned despite not being one of the Cardinal Heroes. There is also the fact that I 'stole' an item from the king the instant I walked in the room and said item is with me even right now as it simply refuses to leave me even when the bastard pulled it and even threatened to chop my hand off for me to release what is his, a coment that earned him a shock that sent him across the hall even as I did nothing except hold the weapon that blasted the king away.

I guess the king is pissed that he now is even less of the shadow of a man he was supposed to be considering he no longer has his Legendary Staff. Him taking it out on me by throwing me on the dungeons like that and all seems fitting, oh well I did hear him grumbling when, at the moment he was about to order my execution on the grunds that I stole his weapon, a shadowed figure appeared by his side, spoke something to him, and now I am to be released in three days time.

_Vassal Cane_

_Current form: Seven Star Cane_

_Current owner: Iwatami Kaito_

_User Level 1* (due to unique energy in the user's body he doesn't receive the bonus EXP for battle from being a hero, instead the bonus energy is to be used to adapt the Vassal Weapon to the energy of the user to properly be of use. Feeding the weapon materials may create extra forms)_

I don't really know much about this weapon, but I did swing a pipe or two when idiots came at me and I did enjoy using characters that use staffs to fight in videogames quite a bit. This will probably be fun.

But, one thing I noticed was a bunch of cards in my pocket when I was looking for my phone. They look cool but for some reason, I feel they are not quite so simple.

Well, I guess I have the time to find out what they are after I take a look at my phone.

**'Greetings, young Pussysmasher57Ex. I am the one to sed you to this world. I am as close to a true God you will ever get but I gave you something special to make sure you are safe. Below are the instructions of use of my gift to you, I hope you like it.'** And as I read the rest of the message, the explanation about the cards, the nine Class Cards, I shown a smile from ear to ear.

A smile that only grew immensely bigger when I reached the end there.

**'PS: I changed to phone to have infinite power with access to the internet.'**

"Oh, fuck the hell yeah."

* * *

**AN:**

**Then, a new fic. In case any of you are wondering the king Trash does, in fact, has a legendary weapon in CANON. In the LN it is a wand that helps in magic and on the original Webnovel it is a cane that gives great physical powers, as this is a fanfic the one Kaito uses is a mix of both and will work similarly to Ruby and Saphire in ****Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, but without turning him into a mahou shoujo.**

**As for the cards, they are class cards for the seven main classes as well as Ruler and Avenger cards. I have an idea as to what the cards will be but I am open for suggestions via PM or Reviews. Levels, for Kaito, will represent how much of the total power the servant has that will be able to be put to use. the starting point is 1% for level one and every level until 40 means 1% more and only being able to use INCLUDE, after 40 it will be 2% more of the power making him able to use 100% of a class card by level 70 as well as use INSTALL. After level forty he will be able to summon a servant every 10 levels, gacha style (meaning, it might be a weak servant like Hundred Faces Hassan)**

**He is OP, deal with it.**

**As for Harem, I will leave it open for you all to decide who to include to Naofumi and for Kaito respectively, just know that Naofumi and Raphtalia are an item no matter what and that I am open about the use of Fate characters, just not so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Kaito waited for his release, there wasn't really all that much he could do. If he could, then he would have started playing some games but he got the feeling that wouldn't be a good choice to do in current times. Especially with the Guards nearby who would likely try to pull some damn funny business. He loved his phone too much for that to happen. Thus, he could only play with his new Cane and wonder what he should do next. The young man didn't really have any real idea about how this world worked on a technical level, something telling him it wasn't like earth (stating the obvious there) and while he was pretty sure magic existed, Kaito didn't know to what extent it did. Information was power, and he needed more of it.

Sadly, he couldn't get much so he had to remain at a complete loss, and by extension he'd have to suck it up and deal with it when he eventually got his ass out of this place. He hoped his brother had better luck than his shit self did right now...

One interesting thing that Kaito took GREAT pleasure in, however, was how this cane apparently. The reason being, how he had once tried taping on the things around the cell he currently resided in and it absorbed a few of the things inside.

_Steel Cane 1 - Conditions Unlocked_

_Atck +2; Def +3; Dex -4_

_Ability Unlocked - Minor Steel Wall_

_Mastery level - 100%_

_._

_Rock Cane - Conditions Unlocked_

_Atck +2; Def +3; Dex -4_

_Ability Unlocked - Rocky Impact_

_Mastery level - 100%_

_._

_Wood Cane 1 - Conditions Unlocked_

_Atck +1; Def +2; Dex -1_

_Ability Unlocked - Minor Nature Control_

_Mastery level - 100%_

This meant a few things: Kaito had somehow managed to get these three types of Cane after he had touched the prison door that was made of the three materials with said weapon. Needless to say, the guards almost came in to kill his ass and had his sentence extended five more days, but yeah he digressed.

The abilities are what are important, and BOY were they cool. Minor Steel Wall created a wall of steel in front of him, though it remained only an inch thick and lasted only for about twenty seconds. Second, Rocky Impact raised the impact of the cane so it seemed like some sort of CQC ability, quite useful if he wanted to bash someone's head in (he had a FEW people on that list already, and he felt it would grow QUITE quickly). And lastly, the minor nature control allowed him to control plants, just that nothing that great since he can only make it grow OR control it's movements and even then it is nothing as absurd as Hashirama can.

The fact that these Canes have the number 1 in them might mean they can reach higher levels, let's hope for the best.

The Mastery for them was just Kaito having the cane turned into these forms for a few hours while training in how to use the weapon. It really helped in training when one imagines that every swing is on the head of that trash on the throne that called him a thief... yeah, suffice to say Kaito hated liars with a burning passion.

Excluding that, when he got the chance Kaito sometimes focused on playing on his smartphone (by chance he meant between guard shift changes so he didn't have to worry about it getting stolen). Aside from that, Kaito did not even DARE to touch the Class Cards as he didn't trust these fuckers to not try and take them away out of spite from him 'stealing' the King's Cane.

Idiots.

Kaito had once looked into the Help Menu on this shit (he'd figured that out himself after a while) and it was written how any of the Vassal Weapons could and would change owners when they considered the current wielder unworthy of them and someone better presented himself, it might even outright summon someone just to be freed from its current user. The teen had the opinion that this was probably what has happened to him, the king was so much of a pile of trash and those around him being so equally shitty that the weapon actually summoned HIM of all people just to have someone decent to use it.

It must sting the king's pride to see and understand this. Oh well, fuck him anyway. Kaito would go and get out of this nation the first chance he got, only an idiot would remain in a place where its leader actively wants his hide and head on a spike. he could only hope that his brother didn't go and decide that he actually like this fucking place, he of course didn't want to get separated from him but Kaito also REALLY didn't want to die. Not to mention how that king acted like the idiots who usually go out of their way to kill him out of sheer spite.

… Hopefully in the event of an emergency, those Class Cards can help him out.

* * *

When the day came that Kaito FINALLY got his ass released from his shitty prison cell, he immediately wanted to look for his brother. Since he had bee put in here without as much as a fair trial, Kaito hadn't heard a SPEC of news about him, thus obviously had no small amount of concern for his safety. He didn't trust this place to not try to fuck him over somehow, and since he was currently HERE instead of by his side, chances were something bad might have happened. This had usually been the case whenever they got separated during their childhood, with bullies going after his brother to get to him, only to get their asses handed to them on silver platters for even THINKING about touching his family.

As such, Kaito had immediately asked the guard, but...

"I don't know or care about that rapist son of a bitch. Look for him on the trash bin where he belongs." Was the answer.

Needless to say, Kaito almost punched his face in when he heard him say that. He'd been REAL close to doing so, but instead Kaito focused on more important objectives: such as getting the FUCK out of this place faster than that cartoonish rabbit in that show filled with weird, wacky cartoon characters.

"Hey, what is your name again?" Kaito asked afterwards, faking innocence.

"Humph, I don't have anything to say for thieving trash like you but my name is Klein."

'Klein, I will remember you and I WILL put you on my shit list.' the teen thought, mentally fuming. Thinking that, the teen moved out as fast s he could without appearing so to the naked eye, but later things would grow much, MUCH worse.

The reason why he got pissed right now, more than when he had been before back in that damned cell?

Simple...

"Looks like that damned Shield Hero left the city this morning. Good riddance for what he did..."

"That man never seemed the okay-type, I noticed the moment I saw him, he just looked like an evil creep."

"How dare he do what he did to our beloved princess, if he ever dares show up around here again I'll not make his life ANY easier. Princess Malty must have been so shocked and traumatized by what happened."

"Don't worry, we'll give her all the support she needs if we see her..."

Yeah, apparently things had changed REAL quick since Kaito got put into jail, and not on the fun way. All around him, dozens of people mixed and mingled whilst badmouthing his big brother like he was the sole scum of the earth. There was nothing but hate and disgust when mentioning his name that it even surprised him initially... although, that didn't really last very long either. Initially, Kato wanted to beat up the ones saying these things about his brother but instead chose to stay my hand until he learned more.

He could always put this whole city to the torch later, after all.

Apparently, according to what he'd had overheard from passing by citizens, his brother Naofumi had been charged with nearly raping the daughter of that bastard King who had his Cane 'stolen' by himself, which was total BS anyway. The King had only kept Aniki alive due to his status as one of the four heroes, but it appeared the news had spread across the entire Kingdom at this point with as much words of how he was the 'devil' as possible, something he felt SURE the King himself, probably with the help of his bitch of a daughter, did.

It's funny, really is, how an accusation of rape with NO physical evidence whatsoever could be considered true so easily and it is considered worse than the two dozen petty crimes he saw just by walking on the streets, one of which he felt pretty sure was a group of the guards of the city violently raping a girl with cat ears who looked just about 14.

Yeah, this nation would burn if Kaito had his way with it.

Now, he knew for a FACT that the charge had been bullshit, even if there were pieces of evidence telling otherwise besides some bitch words. The thing was, his brother never really did have much popularity with girls back in their world, mostly kept to himself even whenever Kaito had called him to go to a party together. Naofumi had the common sense to go through life thinking with his brain and not his dick, unlike a majority of the male population (especially youths) tended to do. He would not do something THAT braindead, there are always hookers if you want to release and if memory served him right, he did have a bit of a lolicon tendency, if his anime collection had been anything to go by.

Throughout the rest of the walk, Kaito's opinion of this country kept plummeting down to new lows, especially when he noticed some people with animal-like traits such as dog ears, whiskers etc, get hauled around with collars and chains whilst being beaten for seemingly no reason, whilst some onlookers gave looks of APPROVAL of this behavior. Some of them looked to be even 4 or 5 years old for gods' sake! Kaito had heard from several sources by now how the humans were said to be the fairest race of the Kingdom, but right now he definitely felt like it was the damn opposite!

This place, he didn't want to be here for even a second more than needed.

'Grrrrr…! That fucking BITCH! Her and her damn father! If it weren't for me needing to see my brother right now, I'd fucking yank their gobs open and spit down their necks! Shit! Fuck! Grr...!'

* * *

Eventually, Kaito just couldn't stand staying in that damned city a second longer, so he decided to head outside to see if he could find some monsters to slay. For one, part of that bastard king's speech included that there were monsters in this world, which meant that he could find something to vent his stress on till he could think with a level head again. In his gaming experience, it had been hammered into his skull that going in without a plan would be equivalent to committing suicide IRL. His current mood would have even ruined his gaming reputation, that's just how much he felt livid at the moment.

Another thing would be the Class Card he'd been given for some reason. According to what he had learned about them, these Class Cards were meant to act like these mediums for these things called 'Heroic Spirits'. Whatever the fuck those were, he didn't really give a damn but apparently they were like these super OP beings who were shaped by the mumbo jumbo shit humanity made up about them. The more well-known, the stronger the heroic spirit, and all that jazz. Kaito honestly found it kinda neat, but he didn't know how strong they really were. Hence, a test would be needed.

So, here he stood, inside a vast field surrounded by these small orange slime-looking motherfuckers.

"Okay, let's hope for the best shall we." Kaito said as he took out one of the cards at random. It looked like a man carrying a beast like men with the head of a monster the body of a human and a big sword in his hand. With the card in hand, he remembered the words that were on his cellphone.

**'To use the card you will need a catalyst until you are level 40, the catalyst will help in the duration of the INCLUDE as the better the quality of the catalyst the longer the INCLUDE will last. Remember that using the Class Cards spend MP as well so it will be costly.'**

'Fine, let's try it out shall we.' With that, he said the words. "**INCLUDE - Berserker Card.**"

As he said that the world stopped for a moment and Kaito looked at a screen in front of him. There were many cards in it, all with the appearance of different people in them and all looking very dangerous with some straight out carrying him.

"Do I select here?" He wondered before shrugging since he has no real idea on what those cards meant so he simply chooses one of them. It looked like an extremely muscular and tall man with black skin, many golden ornaments, tattoos, and very expensive pants as his upper body was bare. Overall he looks dangerous and outright like a monster, exactly what he wanted right now.

As he touched at the card time returned moving and the cane in his hand changed shape. It now was a pair of golden axes with gems in them and looking menacing. Let's test out how strong these babies are, shall we?

_Berserker Class Card Cane Equip - Darius III (INCLUDE version)_

_Atk +100_

_Dex +30_

_Def + 30_

_Mastery 0%_

_Ability Unlocked - Madness Enhancement E- (Madness Enhancement improves upon an increase in Mastery)_

Looking upwards, the teen saw that the orange slimes jumped in fright as they looked at him, but he did not give them time to run not when he didn't feel any weight from these babies. Therefore, he'd DEFINITELY start using them to the fullest.

Raising one of the axes, Kaito swung it at the nearest slime, normally on RPGs a character on level 1 does about 20, maybe 30 damage on an attack at these slimes, especially since they are all level 3 or 4 from what he had seen, but the numbers that registered in his eyes are completely absurd for his level.

-478 HP

-469 HP

-432 HP

-499 HP

And so on so forth.

This was WAAAAY too OP in Kaito's standards. But, just as things were starting to look good, he glanced at his practical HUD and quickly noticed a... well, major problem.

His MP was originally 400 before he had started the combat, but once he had used INCLUDE, the MP spiraled down to 100 faster than a kangaroo, not only that but Kaito soon realized he had been spending 1 MP every one and a half seconds. Therefore, at most he predicted that he could only use this for a bit over 2 and a half minutes before he became unable to use this weapon and lose all of his MP. As the teen had no idea how having no MP would play out physically, he mentally made a note to stop before that happens.

_Lv up 1 - 2_

And with that, his MP went back to full and it is now at 500 MP, meaning that Kaito could now use those axes for the next 10 minutes. Now he had to wonder if he should keep on this area or if he should go to higher level areas. 'I guess that for that I will need an actual party as I will need someone to cover for me while I recover my MP. Yep, I'll do that. Let's grind here for a while more and after that let's go look for Aniki, he probably is on a higher difficulty training ground anyway. I can only hope he is for me, Aniki, I am coming for you and together we will be unbeatable!' Kaito thought, determination burning in his eyes as he once more resumed his Killing Spree.

Later he would find out that he only had MP regen when not using a Class Card, but when not equipping one he would get MP regen so there was not that big of a problem as he restored 1 MP every 2 seconds.

* * *

Right now, in her private suite, Princess Malty found herself to be in an almost euphoric high right about now.

It wasn't hard to imagine why that was, if they had realized the situation of the past events which she had a major role instigating. Her plans for the Four Heroes had begun splendidly, with the help of her dear old daddy who tended to her every need like a good father did. He had believed her story all too easily, and with him as respected by the rest of the kingdom as he was, the rest of the politicians obviously followed his lead. It was easily apparent that if the King decided something to be done, the politicians would easily follow suit in a desire to curry favour with him, the game of politics was just like that these days.

Right now, Malty was currently straddling the waist of the Spear Hero whom she had joined after her successful framing of the Shield Hero, that moron. She currently had most of her clothes remaining on (as she had demanded, with this foolish oaf obeying like he should), with his crotch in hers for a good session of stress relief. The Spear Hero had complied simply due to her saying I was a way to 'forget about the experience' as she had told him, which resulted in hi becoming her sex toy to use as she so wished. If anything, him being the Spear Hero had its merits in bed at least, his 'spear' being much larger than any other limp dick man she'd had over the years. It was a full 4 inches long and one inch wide, it was ENORMOUS.

It was much better than the half a dozen ministers, two dozen guards, and about 40 or 50 nobles she fucked the last two or so years. She was only happy that she had that much experience before the summoning as otherwise, she would not have been able to deal with this 'mighty spear' (Author's Note: I am giving the nobles and guards of this country pinky sized dicks because they don't deserve to be called true men)

The moans of servitude that he exuded only heightened her already high euphoria.

Whilst she rode her new toy for all he was worth, relishing in the squeaks of the bed that followed her rutting, Malty reflected on how things had gone so well for her. Upon the completion of the summoning ritual, her plans had begun, the first target being the easiest in her eyes. How the Shield Hero (she didn't recall his name, since it wasn't worth recalling in her eyes) had been so easily duped by her, and so grandly at that! He had thought she would be on his side when everyone demeaned him for being what he should always be! A stepping stone for others' rise to fame! Hah, the Shield Hero wasn't anything much, she knew that, her daddy knew that, everyone in their right mind would know that. What could a Shield do that a sword, bow or spear could do better? Take hits? The others could do that too and deal just as much damage in return! They were far more useful than some petty shield, it was just common sense!

As such, it was only natural he be at the bottom of the barrel!

Thinking about that foolish moron brought Malty to the subject of his younger brother eventually, causing her to internally frown and increase her riding pace, causing the Spear Hero's moans to grow louder. That so-called 'thief' had to have done some sort of dirty trick, for him to be able to steal her daddy's Cane from him right under his nose like that. It was the only thing which made sense to her, especially if it recognized someone as pathetic and worthless as him as a better owner than her almighty father. She'll think about punishing that bastard later, probably set him up as a scapegoat for one of the waves or something she didn't care. Right now though, she'll enjoy this stress relief for all that it was worth, her newest toy being all too willing to obey her. Who knows, maybe she'll keep him around a bit longer since his stamina got better the more he leveled.


	3. Chapter 3

Naofumi, right now, was very annoyed. He finally got some way to improve himself as he has bought a slave girl two days ago and the girl was a handful in his honest opinion. She would have night terrors, disliked fighting, and he needed to spend all his cash on her to make sure she was even useful. But, she was improving slowly if anything else.

_Raphtalia Lvl 6_

_Naofumi Lvl 11_

He had gained three levels in two days while before he took a week to get to level 8, considering that each new level would need a higher amount of Exp and he had spent some of the time of the last two days looking for medicine for the girl and needing to care for her, you could say that this was many times more efficient by comparison.

However, despite seeing that he was progressing quickly, he still was showing an irritated face.

"Naofumi-sama, is there something wrong?" Raphtalia asked worriedly.

Naofumi turned his eyes to her and she jumped a bit in fright of his eyes. Noticing this he forced himself to glare less before speaking.

"Nothing much," He said. "I am just debating if we should go back to the capital now or not."

"But, didn't you say we have enough camping supplies to not need to go back for a while to the capital city?" Raphtalia asked.

"Well, yeah it is true that we don't need to go back for supplies, but it just dawned on me that today is the day my brother was to be released from prison." Naofumi said, his tone showing his anger at this. Not to his brother, who was completely right in his appraisal of that trash on the throne, but at how his brother was put in jail for no reason as he couldn't have 'stolen' something from the cane or be an anomaly or anything like that. But, Naofumi was madder at himself for not having thought harder to let his brother be free instead of letting him go to prison, believing the king when he said it would be just for a few days.

The supposed time period for him to be free was today but Naofumi didn't quite trust the king to keep to his words in the slightest. But, if his brother is truly free he would want to see him. He was the only person in this entire rotten world he knew intrinsically that he could trust, everyone else is an enemy on his eyes.

"Naofumi-sama, do you have a brother?" Raphtalia asked in wonder, Naofumi rarely spoke anything about himself beyond the fact that he is the Shield Hero and his name so hearing him talk of a family member was news to her.

"Yeah, he is an annoying guy." Naofumi said, but despite his words, his voice lacked any heat or actual insult. "He is hotblooded and quick to anger, he would likely not hesitate to enter a fight if it presented itself to him, and he was quite great at games as well as being quite creative. He and I only have two years separating our age, I am 21 and he is 19, and we both trust each other more than anyone else in the world bar none. I can't help but imagine how he would have reacted if he was there with me when, when..." After that Naofumi got silent as he didn't even want to talk about that day, of that moment.

Raphtalia, noticing this, decided to change her angle.

"So, why is he in prison?" She asked, but deciding that she had enough rest she started swinging her knife around despite it looking more like a short sword in her hands.

"Humph, because, after he was summoned with me despite not getting one of these cursed weapons," Naofumi pointed at the shield "he managed to have the king's cane fly to his hand the moment the two of them got closer. The king got pissed and threw him to jail for 'thieving', but I can't see how this could even count as thieving, it is not like he wanted the damn thing, it just flew to him." As Naofumi finished explaining he noticed that Raphtalia was oddly quiet so he turned towards her and what he saw was her gaping at him in shock.

"D-D-Did that really happen? The Cane Vessel chose another wielder?"

"The what now?" Naofumi asked.

"The Cane Vessel, one of the seven Vessel Weapons." Raphtalia explained.

"Sorry, never heard of them." Naofumi said, but his eyes almost screamed 'explain' to Raphtalia.

"Well, the Vessel Weapons are one step below the Cardinal Weapons. There are seven of them and basically, anyone can wield them, either from this world or another, as long as the wielder is accepted by the weapon in question. The only way for a Vessel Weapon to leave a host is if the host dies or if someone else is chosen as better suited as the current hoster is unsuitable. The king is well known for his power as the Cane Hero so hearing that someone else was chosen as the Cane Hero while the king should still be strong is a mystery to me." Raphtalia said but Naofumi's eyes widened as a picture was being formed on his head.

One picture that, if correct, would explain so much and would also explain exactly how badly this whole dammed nation really is.

'I guess I get it, the Cane Vessel summoned my brother to be its new wielder because that trash isn't suitable anymore. I mean, if he is supposed to be so strong then HE should be fighting the waves instead of sending us 'heroes' fight for him while we have nothing to gain from this shit and are so low level while he might be super high level. If so it is no surprise that he is pissed at Kaito, he is living proof that he doesn't deserve to be a Hero anymore, and considering how the people of this world seems like the cutthroat types that prey on any weakness he no longer being a hero must be taking its toll on the bastard.'

"I see, I guess we will have to fight some more, Raphtalia." Naofumi said, standing back up.

"Huh?" Raphtalia sounded in doubt. Hearing the doubt in her tone he explained, his face contorting to a huge grim.

"We will need a lot of cash, I will buy my brother the best damn mean and drinks I can pay for this! Hahaha, this is the happiest I felt since getting in this world!"

* * *

Raphtalia's P.O.V.

It was about two hours since me and Naofumi-sama restarted our training. It was hard, I felt like my arms would fall out from how heavy they felt, but I kept going.

However, I noticed something after a while. There are fewer enemies than normal in this forest.

I was about to ask Naofumi-sama when we heard loud noises coming from the forest in the direction of the capital. I could not recognize what this sound was but Naofumi-sama widened his eyes at it.

"... A motorcycle?" He said/asked, I don't know what he meant by that but I did not have the time to ask as something big came our way.

It looked like a vehicle of sorts, it had one front wheel and a back one, it was all black, and the person on top of it looked distressed to even be ON this thing. However, this all meant little as I moved to defend Naofumi-sama. Positioning myself in front of him with my knife I prepared to face this thing but before I could slash at it Naofumi-sama pulled me away and we rolled out of the way as the vehicle tried to brake but it tool a bit too long and if not for Naofumi-sama I would be a smear on the ground by now.

Thank you, Naofumi-sama.

"Aniki! It is good to see you again!" The loud voice of the person on top of that vehicle sounded and I took a closer look at him when I saw the recognition in Naofumi-sama's eyes.

The man in front of Naofumi-sama has short bluish-black hair, black eyes where the iris is small and doesn't completely cover the vertical axis of the eye, has sharp curves in the face, is a bit more muscular than Naofumi-sama, and in a bit taller as well being about 177 centimeters tall compared to Naofumi's 170, he also wears a white button-up with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a loose black tie, black pants, black, fingerless gloves, and a suspenders/belt combo with a long stretch of the belt dangling loose from the buckle. Overall, he looks different.

I also could notice some small tears in his clothing but it didn't seem to bother him as much as he hugged Naofumi-sama in what I can only describe as a brotherly hug. The two with eyes slightly glistering with unshed tears as they smile brightly.

"It is good to see you are alive, Aniki."

"I feel the same, Kaito." This is probably the most gentle tone I ever heard of Naofumi-sama.

The brother of Naofumi-sama then turned to me, his eyes looked dangerous but after a moment he looked a bit more gentle before turning back to Naofumi-sama.

"Aniki, I always knew you were a lolicon deep down but I did not expect you to actually fall this low."

Naofumi-sama got mad and started shouting.

"You know I would never do that! She is a kid for fuck's sake."

"Yeah, yeah, just know I believe you, lolicon that you are." Naofumi-sama's brother said with a cheeky grin before turning his gaze to me. "Hello little one, my name is Iwatami Kaito. I am the younger brother of Mr. Grumpy over here, it is nice to meet you. Now, if there is no problem, could you tell me your name and what is your relationship with Aniki?"

"M-My name is Raphtalia, Kaito-sama. And I am Naofumi-sama's slave." As I said that I saw Naofumi-sama facepalm as his brother turned to him.

"Bro, what the fuck?"

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V.

In the end, Aniki explained to me his situation. As I suspected he had not touched the woman who his aptly nicknamed bitch at all, he was falsely accused after having everything besides the clothes on his back and the shield in his arm. The 'news' of his 'crime' traveled the entire city in a matter of hours or less, which honestly is absurd if you think about it, and everyone without exception started treating him badly, which also is absurd if you think about it.

"Aniki, what are your plans for the future?" I asked, wanting to know what he has to say about our future plans.

"I will train hard, fight the waves, and when I get strong enough I will make them all pay." Aniki said and I sighed.

"Aniki, this is not a plan, this is a dream." I said, making him scowl. He was about to say something but I interrupted him. "If you want revenge we will need to have more people and do we even really need to fight the waves?"

"Of course we do if we don't fight how are we supposed to get back to our world? It is only after we defeat them that we can get back." Aniki said and I felt like rolling my eyes at him.

"Aniki, I did not say we will not fight the waves, I meant we don't NEED to fight them right away." I explained. "We only arrived in this world and even if we were to go all out in training do you really think only the four legendary heroes who will probably not be that high level or have that many weapons be able to actually defeat one of those waves? And, if in case we ARE able to defeat them, do you really think the military which is well trained and probably higher level and better equipped can't do it for now while we train?" I countered making him speechless as all I said should be obvious if you think about it.

Expecting us that will probably only be about level 30 or so to defeat the waves while saying that their military where most soldiers ARE level 30 to 40 and counting on the hundreds, if not thousands, is simply ridiculous.

The kingdom probably just wants someone else to take care of this problem for them.

There is also the fact that we do not yet know if this is a problem exclusive for this country if there are any real rewards for us if we fight here and if we can even survive. Heck, from what I see the kingdom didn't even give my brother proper armor nor did they liberated proper funding. And, considering how the king acted and the fact that he actually lost his rights to be a hero I can only assume that he HAD the power to fight but refused to, the reason I don't know but that despite being a hero himself he sends others to fight just like that proves to me that there is no merit to help this place.

Overall, fuck the king and fuck this kingdom.

"Now that you tell me, I don't even know how I am supposed to fight the waves in the first place." he admitted.

"Isn't that true. Also, while we are at it I think we should get more companions." I said, just the three of us is too few to my liking, I would like at least one archer and one magic caster for us.

"No." Came my brother's immediate answer. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. Noticing my glance he explained. "I don't trust anyone of this world if they are not my slaves, only slaves are sure to not betray me." He said.

I would scoff at his words, but seeing his face I relented with one condition.

"Fine, but no abusing them or making them have sex with you by force. I hate rapists after all." I said as an ultimatum. I know that brother would not back down about this, he has that look on his eyes that he does when he refuses to listen to anything besides agreement.

I don't really like this, slavery is wrong in my honest opinion and I hate slavers in general, but in the end, I care more about my brother than I care for someone I never saw before. Just the three of us (me, Aniki, and Raphtalia) are too few and too weak to be able to be sure of our survival.

Until we face the wave we can't know how strong it actually is and the matter of fact is that we need numbers and considering how the nation's populace seems to buy into whatever the fuck the king says I can't trust my back to them. Thus, while it does leave a bad taste to my mouth, slaves are a viable option.

"Fine by me, I just want them to be able to help, if they do their part I won't hurt them in the slightest and I will protect them instead." Aniki said, making me sigh in relief.

Phew, this is one less thing to worry about. Now I just need a few basic pieces of information.

"Okay, I have a question then, Aniki. How much did Raphtalia cost, how is the regular price for a slave?" I asked while noticing that my MP is nearing zero now as the Rider Class Card- Sakata Kintoki is still active in its INCLUDE form, I am starting to feel my head pumping with a headache but I power through this regardless. I need to get used to this sensation and the longer it is out the more the Mastery increases, right now it is at 9% and the Rider skill reached D class, whatever that means.

"Raphtalia? She cost 30 silver coins." Aniki admitted. I made a quick calculation in my head before speaking.

"Okay, we will probably need two more days then." I said.

"... You do know I have no cash, right?" Aniki asked, but that honestly made no sense.

"Aniki, what do you mean you have no cash? Don't you defeat monsters?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but the materials from them aren't that great when it comes to cost so I don't have that much money." He said.

... This doesn't make any sense.

"... Don't you get drop items and money?" I asked in doubt and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No, why would I get such a thing?"

"Well, it is just that my cane has that function. I have drop items and every few monsters give me some copper coins so I guessed you would be able to have it as well." I said it should be a no brainer that if the world works like a game you would get drop items and money from monsters, this is how every game works after all. At least I believed that and it worked well enough for me.

"Huh?" He said before thinking it over and nodding his head. "Kaito, if it was anyone else I would not believe it one bit but since it is you I will believe it." As he said that we turned around as we heard a sound, a wolf appeared from the woods and started walking towards us.

I don't know how strong Aniki is but I want to show off to him regardless so I undid the Rider Class Card INCLUDE to get my Cane Vessel to normal. Using it I spun it around before hitting the approaching wolf while activating Rocky Impact to make the effect that much greater. A resounding crack sound sounded in everyone's ears as most of the wolf's lower jaw was smashed away by my attack.

"Aniki, finish it." I said, giving the kill to Aniki. He nodded but instead of doing it himself he turned to Raphtalia who moved forward and stabbed at the wolf's head, killing the beast.

I honestly do not know WHY he put Raphtalia to actually do the killing. It should have been easier to he himself do it but just as I was about to ask him for details I heard him whistling after the approached the said wolf and absorbed the wolf much like what I do with my Cane even if I didn't really do it until now since I was freed from prison. Too excited to see my brother and test out these Class Cards (both were great experiences by the way).

"Would you look at that, you are right. I got a wolf's pelt and 2 coppers just like that. With this and some work we can get the funds to buy more slaves as you want." Aniki said before turning to me. "I guess the weapon's functions are only revealed when I actually believe in them, so I have an idea. You are the better gamer between the two of us, explain to me everything you know that could potentially work for me in as many details as possible. If we are going to get strong we are going to do it right." He said and grimed at me.

I did the same while answering.

"Sure, just tell me what you know and we can start working on how to improve your and my weapons."

"Speaking of weapons, what was that all about that you had a motorcycle of all things at one moment and the next it became a cane?" He asked.

"Well, let me tell you some more about Class Cards." I said before noticing Raphtalia being a bit covered in blood and dirt, something I also had quite a bit on my clothes and Aniki also had dirt on him. Naofumi noticed it too after following my gaze and opened his mouth.

"Let's go to the nearby river first, we could all take a quick bath after all."

Nodding my head I followed as Aniki and Raphtalia walked ahead leading the way to the river as I am not sure where it even is. I noticed how Raphtalia, despite still being quite nervous, would stay as close to Aniki as possible and sometimes move her hand as if she wanted to hold hands with him only to pull back.

Oh, she likes him, as an older brother or father probably but it still is great to see. It is extra blackmail material against Aniki and his claims of not being a lolicon.

Hehe, this journey is probably going to be fun.

* * *

**AN:**

**First things first, Kaito does not like slavery but he will not fight his brother against it as long as he does not abuse the slaves or order them to do something that they don't want to and is not really necessary. Treat them fairly and like actual people instead of objects, so to say. **

**Second, Kaito knows a lot about RPGs and his knowledge will let Naofumi get WAY ahead of the other heroes since much earlier. **

**Third, Kaito does not know what each Heroic Spirit can do yet, he is just fumbling around and trying to find out what each one can do, especially if any of them is a healer since he knows how healers are vital for survival in the long run.**

**And fourth, i****t always irritated me how the king and his ministers got out of the whole thing with Naofumi with so little punishment. I know that it made sense for the story as a whole and a way to show Naofumi's growth as a person, but I just don't like it. **

**This fic will be different, very different indeed. Let's just say that he will change Melromark completely whenever it likes it or not and by the end of it things will turn out VERY differently.**

**Also, I am thinking on adding some elements of Arifureta and Death March to this fic, mostly th dundgeons and some of the characters to be the slaves as there are not that many characters for it and I want Naofumi and Kaito with a full party, which means three more people. Maybe even more as there is still the whole system that lets people into extras for the party, like the soldiers that they can transfer for the waves together. **

**They could abuse this to make more people be part of this extra party and those people would still get the bonus EXP, just that they would need to kill others themselves and not get the party EXP or share it with others. This can be abused SO well if you know how.**

**Anyway, I will leave a pool open for the slaves they will be obtained in the near future, it includes characters from Rising of the Shield Hero and other works as well, please vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

After talking to Aniki I can honestly say this, his weapon is way too OP. I mean, yeah I have a Vassal Weapon which also makes me a Hero of sorts, but he is just plain cheating when it comes to growth potential.

As I had knowledge of many games and RPGs, I explained all the different methods used in those said games to improve weapons. There were quite a few and by the end of it; we figured out that his weapon has a total of three upgrade methods ―one is the Mastery system similar to that which I use and with the other two systems I can safely say that later on, he would be able to do some very impressive stuff.

There are also more things that he found out about the weapon, honestly speaking, he will be quite impressive quite quickly if he puts in the effort. Storage system, auto-cooking, auto-production of medicine, loot system and more…

To think he wasn't getting any of that before, I feel even worse for brother now.

However, what I am most interested in is on something else.

'I will abuse to hell and back this party function and the bonus EXP.' I thought to myself after brother and I talked about it. He gets a 900% increase in EXP for himself and everyone selected as a party member. There is, however, a limit to how many members there can be on a party, a total of six which honestly isn't that much.

However, and this is where it gets interesting, there is also the Auxiliary Party system in which a party (of who knows how many people) can also receive the 'blessing' (read EXP bonus) of the Hero without actually sharing the EXP with said hero. This option made me droll out of the sheer possibilities, especially when it was explained that there was no need for the party to be physically close to Aniki for it to work. In addition, there was no real limit to how many people there could be in this auxiliary party.

It is stupidly broken, not to power up the heroes per say but to actually create a powerful enough army to help in the fight against the waves. The other heroes are not using it, do they really don't see the point to it without them getting EXP? Or do they actually want to fight the waves themselves? Regardless, it is stupid not to use such OP setting to its full extent.

Aniki didn't like the idea of getting that many people around him, but he relented after I told him my plan in its entirety, more so when it related to him getting his sweet, sweet revenge. Oh yeah, I did not and will NOT forget or forgive these bastards for shaming and making my Aniki go through the shit he did. The only thing we need for my plan to start working is the help of a few people who I'm pretty sure will help if they have enough to gain from it.

One, in particular, being the Slave Trader.

He is the key for it all as far as I am concerned. If I get his full support to what I am looking for I am sure that we can get our revenge in its entirety and reshape this fucking nation from the ground up, because fuck this hellhole.

"But honestly, this world really is like a game in many aspects, don't you think Aniki?" I asked casually while he deadpanned.

"For me, this world is more like hell, but hey I guess for you it would look like a game in easy mode." He commented sarcastically and I could not deny his words for the most part. Not when I am using this Class Card Asclepius that is quickly turning into a favorite. With just a wave of my Cane-turned-staff, a metallic snake goes around devouring everyone in sight, if not passing through them whilst cutting down every monster like a hot knife slicing through butter.

It is way too strong in my opinion, but the reason as to why I focus on this one is because of something else.

_Caster Class Card Cane Equip - Asclepius (INCLUDE version)_

_Atk +350_

_Def +360_

_Dex +430_

_Mastery 20%_

_Abilities Unlocked - God of Medicine C (Gives ample and complete knowledge over all possible healing arts across the worlds in existence and can heal others with just pure energy depending on the type of injury)_

_Divinity D (Divinity on the level of a Demi-God, grants a bonus to Charm others, stat increase upon leveling, and extra damage against Undead and demonic monsters)_

_Item Construction C (gives the ability to construct magic artifacts and medicines focused on healing)_

_Territory Creation D (gives the ability to set up territories where multiple effects can be put including warding enemies away, empowerment of the user, attacking enemies upon entry, and warning in case of anyone unauthorized enter the set area)_

Needless to say, this is way too OP. And this is only at 20% mastery, if my mastery reaches 100% this would be basically cheating already. Not that I mind, this world I'm betting my life so if I can cheat, you can bet I will. After finding this one, I even feel bad about using other options so I focus more on it, since it is just so damn useful for what I desire.

There is only one other that I focus more on besides my current, but that one is simply because I have some ideas regarding it that I REALLY want to implement after seeing its abilities first hand.

But the best part for me and the reason why I'm focusing on this one is the God of Medicine skill, it is the first step to my plan or to be more precise what I want to solve for now.

There are only about three weeks until the wave, it is not enough time for me to put my plan into motion but it's plenty enough for me to put my first plan into execution.

I turn to the status screen and take a look at the stats of me, Aniki, and Raphtalia who I'm allowing to fight the weaker monster or the injured ones to gain experience, every helping hand can and will be put to good use.

_Naofumi Lvl 12_

_Raphtalia Lvl 14_

_Kaito Lvl 11_

Yeah, I'm the lowest here where level is concerned; but to be fair, I started later than either Aniki and Raphtalia and they got the EXP bonus from the Shield before me too. I also am leaving as many actual kills to Raphtalia as I can since I know that she needs these levels more than I do. She is a regular demi-human, she doesn't get weapon's boosts like me or Aniki so we try to focus on letting her get as many kills as possible as the person who deals the killing blow gets more EXP.

I also found something else that is total BS, I need more EXP for each level up so I take longer to do so regardless, maybe it is because of the Class Cards but it is nothing that I can't deal with for now, later this will be a bitch but for now I can still manage.

I look at Raphtalia as she looks nervous at me and brother, she clearly is not yet comfortable in my presence despite we have spent two days together. Well, I can't do much about it as she always tries to be by Aniki's side, it's actually quite cute and is it just me or she seems a bit older than she was two days ago?

Nah, probably my imagination.

"Aniki, how much cash do you have now?" I asked.

"Let me see." He said, after we cleared this area of all monsters. They were mostly basic goblins that are a bit taller than normal and armed with rudimentary weapons. Of course, brother and I foraged anything of use from them and absorbed the monsters for the weapons to be released.

_Goblin Cane_

_Atk +4_

_Def +1_

_Mastery 70%_

It is a very basic weapon, contrary to Aniki who can get a weapon for different body parts I can only get one per monster, but I figured out that I can get Mastery by simply absorbing the same monster over and over again. It is quite decent way to get the weapons higher in mastery, to be honest. The fact that reaching 100% Mastery means that I get a new skill and an increase in stats is also nice.

"Kaito, I got 70 silvers in total until now." He said proudly and I nodded.

"Good, I got another 80 silvers so we have a total of 150 silvers, it should be enough for my plan to work." I said as I swung my cane turned staff in a wide circle. The giant silvery snake flew to the staff and curled onto it, forming the caduceus that is associated with medicine back on our world. I look at it with some pride as it's just far too nice a weapon for me to use.

I then dispelled the Class Card and look at my MP bar.

_Kaito Lvl 11_

_Hp 800/800_

_MP 400/1500_

From what I figured out my MP grew by 100 every level until level 10, from 10 to 11 it grew in 200, I can only imagine how big my mana pool will be when I am on late 80s or after reaching level 100. Yeah, it will be good. I also found that my MP regenerates when not using my Class Cards increased to 1 MP every 1,5 seconds, a great boost already.

According to what I got from the help session of my system, this is because, and I quote 'Zelretch's personal help into making this more interesting', I have no real clue as to what this even means.

Another thing of interest I found is about my status. It was only after comparing it to brother that I found some rather interesting stuff. I have unique statuses from what Aniki told me, his status doesn't include as many things as mine does.

This is my status page.

_Name: Iwatami Kaito_

_Race: Human_

_Class: Cane Hero, Spirit Hero user_

_Hp:800/800_

_Mp: 400/1500_

_Atk: 140_

_Def: 110_

_Spd: 100_

_Dex: 140_

_Lck: 1100_

_Charm: 550_

_Int: 150_

_Alignment: +200 (friendly to all)_

_Titles:_

_\- Thief - this title is granted to those who stole or are considered to have stolen something valuable to others, those who have this title get a lower first impression of the user unless Alignment is in the negative and have a penalty for alignment of -300 until the title is taken away. In exchange, any action regarding stealth and speed is improved when facing humans as well as granting a bonus in the first impression to those who are not on the right side of law. To remove this title either give back the stolen item or make it so that others don't see you as a criminal anymore._

_\- Monster Nemesis - This title is granted to someone who kills many monsters. Those with this title makes monsters wary and aggressive against the user even without provocation. This also grants an extra 30% bonus to damage against monsters in general, to remove this title it is necessary to not hunt monsters for a period of time. The time gets cut further in the case title holder heals monsters._

_\- Enemy of the King - A title granted to someone who is personally hated by the king. This title makes any person connected to the king wary or hateful towards the user. It also will make the user more likely to be falsely accused by those connected to the crown, in exchange anyone who doesn't like the current king is more likely to approve or enter in contact with the user. To remove this title it is necessary for the king to stop hating your guts, to leave the kingdom (warning, re-entering the kingdom will reactivate the title), or if the King abdicates the throne._

_\- Enemy of a Hero - This title is due to one of the Four Cardinal heroes hating you, it will make anyone who idolizes the said hero to also hate you in principle alone. To remove it you must either make said hero stop hating on you or make said hero die._

_\- Brother of the Shield Hero – A title for someone who is brother to the Shield Hero, it grants an extra 15% in defense, a 20% cut in damage calculation, and gives high bonus since the first meeting when dealing with those who believe in the Church of the Shield Hero or those who believe in the Church of the Four Heroes but gives a negative first impression for any believers of the Church of the Three Heroes_

_\- Heroic User - A unique title for a user of Class Cards. This allows the user to connect to Heroic Spirits and thus be recognized by the world as a hero in full. It grants an extra 40% damage against beings that are considered enemies of the world but lowers the stats of the user by 20% when fighting against heroes._

_\- Blessed(?) by Zelretch – A title granted to (you poor soul) someone chosen by the supreme magician of the multi-verse Zelretch, it grants the user a great base Luck stat as well as a higher growth rate for all stats in special charm and magic power and will also allow for the user to experience things that the said supreme magician will consider interesting... my condolences._

It was quite different from brother, especially the title aspect of it all. Aniki doesn't have such a thing, and those titles annoy me, especially the Thief and Enemy of a Hero. Why would one of those three other heroes hate me, we never even fucking spoke before for fuck's sake. And the thief is just a lie, plain and simple.

Anyway, most of the stats are quite obvious: Atk stands for attacking power; Def stands for my defensive ability; Spd stands for my speed in movement; Dex stands for dexterity, it includes the ability to do precise movements and reaction time; Lck stands for luck, I still don't see its effects but maybe I will in the future considering how high it is; Charm is quite simply how charming I look to others and helps in conversations if the help menu is to be believed, my clothes help in rising it a bit; Int stands for intelligence, it helps in spell casting time and helps me to learn new things, magic or otherwise.

My stats are high thanks to this Blessing of Zelretch and the stats don't count on the weapon bonus I receive for each new weapon. All stats from new Canes are added in the form of hidden stats to my points and in exchange, my growth in level is slower than it should, a fair trade truth be told now that I think about it.

Sighing, I think about the next step of the plan brother and I agreed upon.

"Okay, give the money to me brother, I'll see what I can do for now. Also, what are you planning on doing while I go back to the capital?" I asked Aniki.

"I heard there is a mine nearby with some unique ores that can sell for a high-price, I want to see if I can get said ores to sell later." He said. I then looked at Raphtalia who was crouching down with her hands in her knees while breathing heavily.

"Fine, just let Raphtalia rest for a while." I told Aniki.

"Sure, sure, I would do that even if you haven't spoken up about it. Also, how much time do you think it will take for you to come back?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, it could be about two days or so since I will need to take care of quite a few things back in the capital. If it works as I want, we could get quite some materials for you and loads of cash, but it will depend on luck really." I said and he nodded. He then removed me from the Party and put me into the Auxiliar Party as its leader as, in this way, I could add people to the Auxiliar Party. He then gave me some of his blood as it was necessary and I set out in my way, destination: the viper shit nest called Melromark Capital.

* * *

Entering the capital I took a deep breath and sighed.

"The smell of hypocrisy and open sewer system that is not taken care of, it just seems too great for the king and his possy if anyone asks me." I said in disdain before looking around and finding a vendor who sells face masks near the entrance of the city. Smart guy, while most living near the center of the city wouldn't need it (the sewers there are looked after) it is clear that this section of the town isn't, the more I look at it. Selling this thing where you can fetch a decent price.

This whole city is still disgusting, but this is where I need to go if Aniki's story is to be believed. Walking around, I saw many people that are skin and bones around this area, some being humans while others were demi-humans. But one thing they all had in common ―they were mostly hollow inside. This city must truly be filled with shit if this is the situation I can see. Well, if my idea works I will get a lot of money for sure and these people will likely get better jobs and decent food so there is that.

And so I walked for about ten minutes in this place, trying to be inconspicuous as I don't know if the king sent an assassination order to me yet or not, he seems like the type that would do such a thing.

"So, it's here, huh." I said as I looked up at the place I wanted. It was front of the said shop that I was going but I saw a small but fat man with circular glasses. He looked as evil as can be without even being a demon.

No, focus Kaito, you can do this. Remember that this is just step one on his plan to fuck this nation over and getting what you desire. I chanted like a mantra in my head.

"Oh, and who do we have here? A customer, perhaps?" The Slave Trader said.

"I am here due to an indication of my brother, the Shield Hero." I told the man whose smile grew even wider. "I want to talk business with you."

"Oh, if it is someone who is related to the Shield Hero then I am sure that this will be interesting, and I am not sure why but I feel that you and I can get along very well." The Slave Trader said and I snorted, I guess the Thief title does make those who are not on the better side of the law to have a good impression of me. Well, here goes nothing.

"I have heard from my brother that you have a considerable number of slaves for sale but many of them are in a bad state making them considerably cheaper." I said.

"Yeah, we actually do have quite a few of them. But I wouldn't recommend them as they just are not likely to survive for long." He nodded, his ever present grin not wavering one bit.

"Good, I'll buy one of those slaves." I told the man, who looked worriedly. Rolling my eyes, I told him what he wanted to hear. "I will double the price and won't complain even if it dies by the end of the day."

His eyes shined upon hearing this as he quickly pulled me along. Seems like the whole worry look earlier was just an act.

We walked through rolls upon rolls of cages, the people there barely reacted to us. Some were demi-humans, some were beastman, and others were monsters but the farther from the front we were the more the slaves looked injured or sickly.

I had to force myself to look away, this whole place reeks of despair and I don't like it one fucking bit. How Aniki could enter a place like this and not want to punch something is beyond me.

"Over here." The Slave Trader said as he moved the curtains out of the way. Looking inside I considered myself lucky to have bought that face mask as, otherwise, the sheer smell of this place would have made me throw up.

We moved further inside and in a back cage, there was a figure on the cold floor. It looked like a person of about 10 years old in size, but I could only see the eyes of the person inside as the rest was covered in dirty bandages and the arms and legs are bent in strange positions. Honestly, it is quite pitiful, especially since I can see two protrusions on the head where it is likely that the ears should be.

"This one is a member of the rabbit-type Demi-humans. She was delivered to us by her previous master but I must warn you that her health is not on an ideal state."

"How bad is she?"

"Well, she is beyond healing. Considering her state, she might die in just two days or less." The Slave Trader shrugged. "Add to that, since she's level one, I would've sold her for 2 silver coins but you did say you'd pay double." He grinned like the unscrupulous businessman he was.

The girl's eyes did not move from the spot she was looking as if she already is resigned to death.

Well, not that she will get to die now anyway.

I took out my Cane and the Class Card that I wanted, activating it.

"INCLUDE ASCLEPIUS." I said as my cane became the staff I wanted. I paid the Slave Trader the four silver coins and moved to the girl. Putting the staff in contact with her I calmed myself down, this is not something that I can mess up with. I poured out the energy from the staff and into the girl, draining my SP a little but nothing I couldn't handle.

The Slave Trader really wasn't lying, she was in a terrible state.

First, I focused on her arms, and soon, they were straightening and returning to the proper position after which I worked on the sickness inside her. Steadily, I eliminated the viruses and bacteria causing it, but I noticed that there were considerable damage to the tissue and organs. I fixed that issue quickly.

Next, I healed her superficial wounds, scars, cuts and scrapes and the ears, restoring them one by one quickly using my energy.

According to what research I got about Asclepius, he is the son of Apollo and a divinity related to medicine ―someone who could heal even death, and even if I still can't pull forth all his powers I am most certainly able to heal something of this degree.

The whole process took about one minute but by the time I finished the girl, yes it is a girl, even stood up by herself again. She looks at me confused as the bandages covering her form fall and she is standing there before me in bewilderment. I smiled gently at her before petting her head.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine now." I told her and as she continued looking at me. She didn't answer or react, probably she was still shock and awe at what just happened. But oh well, she'll come around later.

I then turned to the Slave Trader. "Now that this is done I want to ask you something, what would you say about me buying a few other of the slaves here? Of course, the price shouldn't be changed to the one after treatment."

"Ku..."

Seeing the Trader's face, I sighed and said, "But to not make you worried, I won't be needing more than five, including this girl here." And then, a thought came into my mind. "You can pay me with proper armour and armaments. I doubt you don't have them in stock." I smirked and he understood what I meant.

If I healed the slaves, then their prices would be higher, so he stood to gain there. However, I would be gaining my fair share too, since I get to pick and choose whichever I pleased. We both gained from this, and even the slaves will not be going through pain for now at least. It is better than be in a slow death.

The Slave Trader, unsurprisingly, nodded happily. I have not a single doubt he will charge much more for the slaves than he should, but it will not be a problem as I doubt the difference will be that big. This man probably gets new slaves all the time, he would want someone who can heal them handily to be close by.

"And one more thing." I started, gaining his attention. "This is not related to this previous deal but I wonder, how would you like to be my associate in an enterprise I am thinking of opening?"

"Aren't you an interesting fellow?" He grinned. I could tell he was onboard given that face. "Tell me what enterprise you are thinking about opening?" He asked.

"Just the type that can make me and you become the two richest people of this kingdom, possibly the world." I said with a poker face before the two of us grinned.

"Boy, first let's take care of the healing and choosing which ones you want. We can talk after." Oh, he was hooked now, alright. "It is known that heroes have all sorts of unique pieces of knowledge, I wonder how you can get me what you just said, this is making my blood boils over." He said and I took my hand back, there still are many others here who need healing.

But, at least as far as I can tell the first step on my plan is a great success.

_Beta: Darklord331, Nightmare_Taichou_

* * *

**AN:**

**An mostly exposition chapter, next chapter will be Kaito showing who is boss against some idiots. Also, in case anyone is wondering, the girl that was hurt that badly is none other than Shea, a character based in Arifureta as she is ahead in the pool. Now there are four more open slots and I need to know who to put in them. Also, I am thinking on one of the slaves be Erza from Fairy Tail but her being a demi-human panther-type or something like that, but I need people in the Reviews telling me Yes or No in this. She would have a role similar to Raphtalia when it comes to stopping Kaito from being an ass to others, just more violent.**

**Heck, I might even later make her something like the Armor Hero, I even have the plotline for that in my head already kkkk.**

**Anyway, Favorite, Follow and Review it as it gives me quite the boost whenever I see new ones ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

3° Person P.O.V.

As Kaito started healing the slaves in the shop, there was someone hidden, watching the young teen's every move. He was one of the many Shadows that the Church of the Three Heroes employed, tasked with the mission to watch over the Cane or the Shield Hero whenever they entered the capital.

Normally, the Shadows would have followed the two heroes even when they leave the Capital, but the Queen's Shadows stopped this course of action every time. The Queen had given the order to the Royal Family's Shadows to protect the two from the Church; even if the Church's Shadows were being ordered by Princess Malty and King Aultcray.

However, they still could watch over the two whenever they entered the capital, so it was a plus there. They were watching the two heroes and if they ever were to do anything unique or suspicious, they were to inform Princess Malty, the King, and the Pope. The Shadows were also ordered to try and spread as many rumors to damage the image and reputation of the two as possible, since, after all, they are the Devil of the Shield and his Thieving Demon of a brother.

And right now, what Kaito was doing fit the "unique and suspicious" category quite well. Initially, the Shadow through that the Cane Hero only wanted to buy some feeble monster (all members of the Church of the Three Heroes viewed Demi-Humans as monsters) but the fact that he wanted to get more of them, is something that the higher-ups should know. Especially when he showed what can only be described as an absurdly powerful healing magic, something like that should only be used in high members of society and the heroes if there ever was to be a need.

To use it on what the Shadows would call "filthy demi-human scum" is simply preposterous. He hastily sent the message to all those who should know of it, every detail of it included the speed of healing, its effectiveness and about the deal he struck with the Slave Trader.

As the message was received, the response for it differed amongst the three targets. The Pope looked thoughtful and started thinking on how to use this to his advantage; he could spread rumours along the lines of the Devil of the Shield be creating a demi-human revolution using slaves to destroy this nation. Or he could go and mention how he is stretching his hands to young girls and that his thief of a brother is helping him.

The King, on his part, crumpled the message in fury. He then tried to order the Palace guards to capture and kill Kaito for "using a power that does not belong to him". However, no guard wanted to go against the Queen's order ―her decree forbade any direct action against the Shield Hero, his companions, or his brother, no matter what the King or the Princess might order.

Going against this decree was punishable by death, and the infringer's family sold into slavery with all possessions given to the kingdom. Even if it is only a scratch, the person will still incur the full wrath of the Queen, the actual Monarch of Melromarc.

Needless to say, the relationship between the Queen and King are as cold and distant as possible, thanks in no small part to the fact their marriage was not out of love but pure politics. The King fools around with his harem of noble ladies and the Queen tries to make the country not fall apart, working non-stop even as most of the country seems to want to go to hell.

And finally, the third person who received the message had ideas of her own on how to make better use of this chance.

Princess Malty, wanted quite a lot of things in her life. First and foremost, she wanted to be Queen and second, to have a harem with all the handsome males of the world, that she could change men every night and still not run out after a full year. Another wish of hers was eliminating all demi-humans from existence because she thinks of them as dirty beings.

Her main power base was her position as princess, with it she could get away with many things including how she spent at least 30% of all funds of the crown that should go to the military and rebuild after a wave hit all to buy jewelry and fancy perfumes and make-ups for herself.

However, her power as the princess was on the line. Not because her little sister ―Melty was the next Queen, but it was because her father was no longer to Cane Hero. She drew most of her influence and power from that, along with her father's support and those who were loyal to him. Because of this, they supported her and that led to her being a viable option for the next Queen of Melromarc.

Unfortunately, after her father lost his position as Hero his prestige took a critical hit, those loyal to him started distancing themselves quickly. The Queen was well known as someone who did not approve of them from the start, due to their conduct and many crimes. But with the Hero protecting them ―now former Hero, they were untouchable before. Now, they had to look for some other solution and very fast.

If Malty had not got in a relationship with the Spear Hero it would be entirely possible that the daughter-father duo would have lost all its influence. And it was all due to Kaito having 'stolen' the Cane. Thus she hated him even more than the Shield Hero as she actually has a reason to hate Kaito. Anyway, as she heard of him being in the capital just like her and the other three heroes. A plan quickly formed in her mind as she walked to the Spear Hero, she needed to be careful over how to say the right words to make the idiot follow her lead perfectly.

She grinned to herself, thinking of herself as a genius.

… She isn't.

* * *

"Motoyasu-sama, we...we must hurry." Malty entered 'desperately' in the room where Motoyasu was currently 'entertaining' himself with some of the castle maids. The smell of sexual intercourse filled the room, though considering how used to it she had become over the last few years from screwing over so many partners, Malty didn't really acknowledge this fact. If she didn't have other plans right now, then she might have even considered joining in, maybe make Motoyasu lick her feet while the maids licked other parts of her, she does like the more subservient ones. She forced herself away from such thoughts, she had a role to play in her 'master plan'. She was wiping the tears of her eyes with a tissue, hiding that the tissue was holding a cut onion to help her fake crying.

If she were honest, then aside from his godly prowess under the sheets (4 whole inches, how 'huge'), something she had him do quite often especially if she had frustration to vent, Motoyasu would likely be one of the most gullible people she had ever met. Not only would he believe anything she told him, not even batting an eyelash when some other females around him mysteriously 'vanished', but he would have the gall to defend her even if there was distinct proof of her being any less than a Goddess in his eyes. Worked well enough for her, she could manipulate him like a puppeteer would his or her minions in this case.

Not to mention that he fit her views of an ideal man perfectly. In her eyes, men should always be subservient to women (she was the best woman out there, nobody else would dare compare themselves), for they dealt with the most crap in her eyes. If Kaito heard this, he would describe them as the views of a villainess in some kind of otome game, then again he likely would keep calling her the appropriate name 'cutting-edged bitch'. Possibly even use other memes from the internet of his world as source material like calling her 'cancer' and a 'thot' which he'd use one of his Class Cards as an aptly named 'Thot slayer'. She believed men only existed to be servants and be ordered around for woman's pleasure. Any man who dared disobey her didn't deserve an easy life, and she would make sure that they would never get that happiness.

Upon seeing her in such a 'state', the Spear Hero who previously had been burying his face into the breasts of a giggling maid, abruptly snapped into attention. After pushing the maid onto the bed roughly, earning a flirtatious giggle from the woman, Motoyasu quickly stood up seeing Malty approach him, believing 200% that she truly was desperate and crying over something.

As someone who died in his original world by two women who had a crush on him (enough for him to become traumatized by the thought of violent women), he didn't like the thought of seeing women upset. He always liked women since the beginning, preferring their company over any guy party members.

If a guy were to join or leave them, he likely wouldn't even notice since he would be too busy flirting with the females instead. Women were like treasures to him, guys could just do what they wanted for all he cared. It wasn't like he hated his fellow sausages though, far from it, if, given the chance and ability to do so he would definitely do good deeds, he just happened to listen to anything women say because of his love for them.

Thus, his resulting behavior with Malty could be summarized as him worshipping the ground she walked on due to how much of a Goddess he saw her as, not paying heed to what other people thought of him. "Maine, what is wrong?" He asked Malty using her adventurer name as he liked that name more and Malty didn't care which one he chose. Pretty much due to how she didn't care about what came out of his mouth most of the time.

"I-It is that thief. He is back in the capital showing off with the power he stole from my father's old hands using his evil means. Not only that, he is using that power to try and make others his slave, it is terrible Motoyasu-sama." she said with a cracking voice, Motoyasu thought it was because she was trying to hold back sobs while in reality, she was trying to hold back her laughter out of how stupid her chosen victim is.

"That bastard, I must go there and teach him a lesson right now!" Motoyasu said, moving to leave while forgetting he isn't wearing any clothes right now. Malty sighed internally from his sheer stupidity but she relented regardless.

* * *

With Motoyasu's aid ensured, though then again, the guy could be considered akin to a dog who wagged his tail towards any kind of mate. Malty had him come alongside her towards their next destination.

Their destination: a Tavern located in the southern regions of the Capital, where the Bow Hero had been reported to be staying. Malty's goal could be said to bring down the Shield Hero and his thief of a brother, and what better way to do that than to pin lame on them whilst turning the other heroes against them? Well, Malty had multiple means to achieve this, however, she wanted an absolutely flawless victory in this little skirmish of hers, so she would make sure to topple everything those two morons would try to accomplish with herself as the sole victor.

After searching for a fairly long time, both of them succeeded in locating the Tavern and forcing a few crowds out of the way in the process (some of them included some hot women that Motoyasu leered at lustfully, but upon a click of Malty's fingers he would snap out of it). The Tavern itself, once they entered, became fairly quiet, and once Motoyasu, under Malty's request, which in reality was an order no matter how one looked at it, quieted down and stopped trying to encroach on a 14 years old girl, they managed to find the room that the Bow Hero currently resided in. That done, they then proceeded to walk up there, since the Tavern was a two-story building and his room had been located on the second floor.

Upon Motoyasu knocking under Malty's command, the door opened to reveal a fairly bulky-looking adventurer, a man in his mid to late twenties. Malty mentally made a note to see if he had a good dick or not when she would inevitably fuck his brains out, or just torture and then kill him just to see him suffer one or the other really, as he asked them a question. "Oh? The Princess and the Spear Hero?" Blinking in surprise, the man took a second to regain his composure, before he asked again. "What is it that you need?"

'Alright, time to put on the game face...' Malthy thought with an internal malicious cackle. She'd made it a point to show on her face the features of a composed woman but had her eyes show she had been on the verge of breaking, mostly to keep Motoyasu in check after convincing him not to try to pull any funny business with the other two heroes. This face would be what the others are witnessing, making it practically child's play for her to manipulate them all. "S-Sir, it is an honor to meet you, but I must meet with the Bow hero. I-Its urgent." she 'pleaded' with him.

When he heard this, the man's brow furrowed as he stepped aside, letting the two visitors march inside. He DID aim a slightly irritated stare towards Motoyasu though, aware of how much of a player he could be, though it got ignored by the Spear Hero. As long as one had a sausage between their legs instead of the opposite, then he wouldn't bother too much with what they had to say or if they even existed to begin with, only girls matter in his head.

"Alright then, but the young Hero has his own dealings too."

"Th-That won't be a problem, this is urgent so I'm sure he'll listen to me." Malty replied whilst making an effort to look as desperate as possible. This caused the man to remain silent as she looked towards where the Bow Hero, the young lad known as Itsuki Kawasumi, currently stood. The kid stood by a fireplace and looked to be prepping to go out somewhere as evident by the gear that adorned his person. "L-Lord Itsuki-sama, I need your assistance for an important, urgent issue." She began to say.

Giving her a look, the young lad gave her a disinterested stare, his mind occupied by other matters that he deemed more important to him. "Whatever it is, can wait." he said without looking at her. "I'm busy with something else. According to some sources, there's an Evil Official abusing his authority over his territory. I'm going to stop him and show this world what true justice really is." he told her, a smirk forming over his features at the 'heroic' thing he would be eventually doing once his preparations were complete. To him, promoting justice and protecting the innocent was the most important thing, well, aside from getting the fame and glory which came with such a task.

"But Itsuki-sama, your justice is also needed here." Malty 'urged' whilst internally groaning at the idiocy of this hero. Really, it seemed like all men were idiots these days, at least they were useful as pawns or stress relief toys. Still, she had done her research on the three heroes, the Shield Hero excluded since she didn't see much gain in researching about him, but the hero in front of her was another story entirely. This Hero had a major inferiority complex, probably stemming from something in his own world, which made it so that he wanted to show off that he was the best at everything and everyone else was nothing compared to him.

That made her actions decidedly easy in the following moments. "Itsuki-sama, the criminal of the shield and the thief who stole my father's Cane are terrorizing the capital as we speak, they are forcing people to serve them as slaves for their nefarious deeds whilst using my father's powers to slander him. I fear that if this continues, the entire kingdom may be in jeopardy." she tried to explain without dropping her façade.

Upon hearing all this, Itsuki's eyes widened, not having expected this issue to be that dire. He had thought she had been talking about something trivial in comparison to showing how he was better than everyone else, but in actuality, this could end up raising his status as a Hero immensely. This caused him to weigh the problems in his mind, judging the pros and cons of each one, before eventually deciding to deal with the more imminent threat first. The lord had been committing evil acts for a long time now, a little longer before he would be stopped by a Hero such as himself wouldn't change much. If he were to deal with Malty's issue first, however, then he could show off much better and quicker, since Maty was a princess of the Kingdom, much more important than some minor noble, so people would worship him more if he helped her.

Yup, that's what he'll do.

* * *

With the support of the Bow Hero achieved, Malty, the group set out to get the aid of the next Hero on her list, the Sword Hero ―Amaki Ren. And like with Itsuki, Malty had done her research on this one as well. However, during her research, she had to internally frown upon discovering various attitudes.

Unlike the other two Heroes, this Hero had several things which split him off from the rest. Not only did he refuse to work with others unless absolutely necessary, but he often showcased doubt and suspicions about her true motives. Sometimes, Malty got the impressions that Ren knew more than he let on, which often made her tread cautiously around him. Of course thanks to her political backing it wasn't like he could do anything if he did know something damning, plus if he did, she would have to 'silence' him, make it look like an accident and have her father summon a Sword Hero who could be better suited for her plans.

Aside from that though, she still had him fairly figured out. If he did know something, then he must have treated it as secondary importance as he focused solely on getting stronger by going around fighting powerful monsters and reaping the rewards from it. He was someone who considered himself stronger than others like the other Heroes, however, unlike them, it wasn't as easy to manipulate him.

Right now, after searching for a shorter time than the rest due to having more information to go off of (more sources telling them the activities of his Party which told them where he resided), the group tracked down the Sword Hero. Said Hero had just left a bar after convening a meeting with his Party and had intended to leave the capital to track down some troublesome monsters for sharpening his sword skill. Just before he could leave though, Malty and her posse entered his vision, causing him to glance fully towards them. "The Princess of the Kingdom? What brings you out here?" he asked her...

Only to leave right afterward when she told him what was happening. It had nothing to do with him and didn't pique his interest one bit. His exact words, to be exact, were as such.

"Not my problem, if you have time to worry about such matters you should go and look for some rare monsters and materials instead." He then left the other two heroes there that was fuming in rage from being ignored by Ren.

Not that they were alone in being ignored by Ren, it was the fact that his party was in the city acquiring the necessary supplied for their planned trip to the dungeons. Well, that was for another time, but right now, Ren forgot that his party was not with him and just noticed after about three hours.

"Even without him, with two heroes we can take down that monster." Motoyasu cheered to himself. Itsuki nodded with a confident smile, in his mind wondering if he could gather a crowd just to make sure more people will see how amazing he is. Thus the two moved to where Kaito was.

* * *

Arriving in front of the Slave Trader shop the two twisted their noses in disgust, this is the sort of place they would never step foot into but they had to 'save' the slaves from what Kaito was doing to them.

Yep, totally forgetting that the 'evil deed' of Kaito was helping those slaves to get healthy again, even going to heal them from pains they couldn't even tell they felt any more. What a nefarious deed indeed.

"Motoyasu-sama, we should take this man out right now to bring back my father's cane to him and make sure that these poor slaves will be set free." Malty said sweetly to Motoyasu's ears, in her mind she noted to herself to send some of the guards to round up and capture any 'freed' slave that she would sell later to her noble friends or give as presents to those who were still allied to her father. Especially the children, there were many nobles who had a taste for them so they had to send some extras to them.

'Oh, there is also the reconstruction work, right? I can send some of these slaves I will get for free to work there to their deaths. I am so smart.' Malty thought to herself.

With that set, the two entered the Slave Trader's shop by themselves while ordering their parties to take some distance as they would definetly be enough to defeat such an early-stage 'boss. Their parties obeyed easily enough as all of them were cowards and would not stick out for either if there was really a need, not that the two noticed that of course.

They walked inside as if they owned the place, unsurprisingly since they probably thought they were above the normal law as they were heroes and could do no wrong and wasn't it normal in RPGs to just enter in stranger's houses without asking and just barging in? The same logic was applied here for them as this was all just a game in their heads.

As they walked, some of the guards moved in position to step in if the situation got hairy for their boss or if someone were to try and do something they shouldn't in this shop like taking away the merchandise without paying. The two heroes ignored the guards, thinking them just the classic mob villains they could defeat easily in this sort of 'event', not realizing that each of the eight guards was level 75 or higher while the heroes were level 20 or 21. But hey, the heroes could 'totally' win against these 'mob characters' anyway, at least on their heads that is.

* * *

"Okay, this one is done. Next." Kaito said as a guard came to take back a man in his mid to late thirties with dog ears. He thanked Kaito for the treatment even as he was brought back to his cage. Kaito just nodded at the slave before another one was brought his way, this time it was a young girl of about twelve or maybe thirteen years old. She has long red hair like blood and ears that reminded him of a dog even if slightly different. Her eyes were covered in cloth as she was guided to the table by the Slave Trader's workers, she was quite hurt but still barely able to move on her own.

"What is your name, little cutie?" Kaito asked with a gentle tone, he was usually quite gentle and nice to girls (that are not bitches or liars as he wouldn't mind drop-kicking them) and even more so if they are kids so he tried to be as gentle as possible with the little girl.

"M-My name is Erza." She said in a low voice.

"Nice to meet you Erza, my name is Kaito, can you say it?" He asked.

"Kato?" She asked lowly.

"Hehe, almost there. It is Kaito but no worries, you will get it eventually. Now, I will start the treatment and if you feel any pain or discomfort you have to tell me." Kaito said and Erza nodded. Seeing her agreement Kaito started the treatment, focus completely on the young girl who he was healing right now.

It was so much so that he didn't even hear when the pair of dumb-dumbs and their followers approached.

"Hey, you cheating thief! Get your hands away from the girl." Motoyasu said while pointing his spear at Kaito' back.

"In the name of Justice, I will stop your evil deeds." Itsuki said confidently.

Kaito ignored them as little more than white noise. He was in a difficult treatment right now as the eyes of this girl were highly damaged and he was taking extra care to make them better. It was much more difficult than just remaking some bones or removing sickness, it was like someone had taken their time making her eyes as bad as they could. Fuming internally and noting this down to himself on who to search for in the near future, he continued his work.

"Hey, you listening?" Motoyasu said, putting himself in between Kaito and Erza right in the middle of treatment and using his spear to push Kaito's staff away from Erza just as he had finished with one of the eyes and was on the most critical part of the other, Motoyasu thought that the light coming out of the staff was dangerous and possibly toxic, maybe even what made others slaves so he 'had to stop it' even if he didn't really know what it did, but hey he s a hero so, in his mind, he cannot be wrong. That moment was very important for the treatment but Motoyasu's intrusion in the name of 'saving the girl from the vile thief' made the process stop in the middle and thus the girl now had not gone through the full treatment.

The treatment involved enveloping some of the damaged tissues in her eyes with the energy from the staff and using it to recover the tissue to a prime state before connecting it to all the right places, it was a delicate work and, with Kaito's powers, completely painless, but, thanks to Motoyasu's interference, the process was cut in the middle and the anesthesia effect removed making Erza scream in agony as her eyes hurt more than she ever thought possible. Not only that but this also made the nerves on both sides entangle in such a way that it would be completely impossible to recover from, effectively making the girl lose an eye because Motoyasu had to be the hero because why the fuck not.

He is a hero, after all, so, in his mind, even the screams of the girl were just proof that what Kaito was doing was hurting her and he was right in saving her 'just in time' and that he likely stopped the process that was making the girl suffer and not be able to even express it. 'but now she will be fine' This is what he believed. Itsuki, on the side, nodded approvingly at his actions as he would have done the EXACT SAME THING if he could, heck he was even feeling jealous of not being the one to actually go and do it as this was a perfectly good chance to get praises for his heroic acts.

'Oh well, if I kill this evil person I will still get praised so this should be alright' was what Itsuki thought in the end.

Kaito saw this and understood what was going on with the girl, he could hear others talking something and the same guy who made the girl suffer right now was pointing his spear at him but Kaito's eyes sharpened as he slowly turned to the group. He understood, even if he wasn't yet sure why he could understand this, that the girl's eye now was lost forever right as he was about to help her. A thought made worst when he saw the bandages over that eyes were being filled in blood as her eye started releasing blood from the injury caused by an incomplete treatment, the girl ended up passing away in pain from this and Kaito could only be happy that excluding that eye she would be fine now as he had healed the rest of her body perfectly.

"I will give you all three seconds to get out before I FUCKING tear you all apart." Kaito growled in a low voice. The two heroes ignored him and started ranting with Motoyasu even going and attacking Kaito right in the head because why not, in his head they would not really die anyway so there was no problem with giving Kaito attacks that should by all rights kill him. Itsuki was the same as he sent an arrow right at Kaito's back that was turned to him, a heroic act in his eyes no doubt as he was 'destroying evil' and that is never wrong.

Kaito only raised the staff in his hands and the spear thrust was stopped in its tracks. while from the end tip of his staff a snake's tail appeared and swatted away the arrow aimed at his back.

"Die." Kaito said before pushing Motoyasu back and letting the giant metal snake to appear, now it was even more dangerous-looking than before as it flew at the two heroes.

Here is Kaito's current strength when going to attack in full:

_140 (base attack) + 130 (bonus from the Cane Vassa Weapon) + 375 (Class Card, mastery raised to 25%) = 645 total Atk power_

The defense of the two heroes, even if added their armor, did not reach 100. Heck, their stats in total were like this with it being the added total counting the bonuses from the weapon:

_Kitamura Motoyasu_

_Job: Hero of the Spear_

_Race: Human_

_Level 20_

_HP: 900/900_

_MP: 500/500_

_Atck: 160_

_Def: 95_

_Spd:110_

_._

_Name: Kawasumi Itsuki_

_Job: Bow Hero_

_Race: Human_

_Level 21 (he 'trained' harder')_

_HP: 700/700_

_MP: 800/800_

_Atk:200_

_Def: 50_

_Spd:130_

They were glass-canons in the truest sense as they looked down in defense entirely, a grave mistake in any more proficient gamer's mind but hey, they actually believe they had respawn points, likely during this morning when they wake up (it was like that in their games after all) and could not be killed no matter what so go figures what was on their heads.

If the attack of Kaito actually reached the two heroes there would definitely not be much of them left. The shadows acted quickly at that moment to pull the two heroes away from danger before disappearing again, the shadows could not let the heroes die but they had no obligation of going out of their way to help them either.

The two heroes, however, were not grateful as they thought it was a 'system's safety measure' to make this 'boss fight' seem more realist. Kaito, looking down at the two heroes, snorted before dispelling the Class Card. His MP was starting to run low anyway and he could go on a little rampage against these two that so rudely interrupted him even without the Class Cards and, in case of urgency, he could just reinstall one of them to beat the two idiots up. With his cane in hand, and even though he does not have the stat boost from the Class Card, Kaito still confidently moved towards the group of enemies of his while playing with the Cane.

"Who amongst you, your sorry excuse for loser cocksucker braindead pathetic failures of brain dead humans will be the first one to get the needed beating by this daddy's cane?" He hissed. However, his face contorted into maniac grin, making those before him shiver in fright. "Don't worry, it will only hurt a lot and you will suffer for a few weeks, maybe your whole life, so nothing will be lost of importance to the world anyway, I assure you." Kaito said innocently while moving to the two heroes.

The two looked confident as they saw Kaito approaching them, they were the heroes thus they would win anyway and if they lost it just meant this was an event they were supposed to lose.

Yeah, and considering they were half-assing this whole thing from the start with Itsuki only thinking of going on places he could act like a hero for the praises, fighting being secondary, and Motoyasu only fighting during about four hours a day, sometimes less, to be able to spend more time enjoying the perks of being a hero (*COUGH* easy sex *COUGH*), you could well imagine how that would play out. Their levels were not even that great being only around 20 and they mostly thought in the back while only needing to listen about where to strike when their party members indicated, so well...

Yeah, the two little idiots did not know what was coming to them.

* * *

**AN:**

**Yes, I did it. I tried to showcase how utterly terrible the two idiots are, and in case anyone is wondering YES Erza would be fully healed but thanks for Motoyasu's 'saving' she lost one of her eyes. Terrible, I know. Also, I have already about the five Slaves that will be introduced in the story.**

**Another thing is about how Stats work. In this case, the reason as to why the Spear and Bow heroes are so weak stats-wise is that both only want high-level weapons for their weapon trees. They would ignore weaker monsters so their stats growth is much more limited. Kaito also is a bit of a 'cheat' when it comes to stats as he originally was not supposed to be a Hero, but thanks to Zelretch's interference his System works differently so the stats from the Cane Vassal Weapon don't appear but the effects of the Title 'Blessed by Zelretch' makes his stats growth by level much higher than normal, like if he was under the effect of the growth adjustments from a Cardinal Weapon but on the highest level possible, and adding to that the Cane Vassal weapon, yeah...**

**One more thing worthy of note is the mention of dungeons. They will be based on the ones from Arifureta as I like those dungeons. One of them exists near the border between melromark, Shieldfrien, and Zeltbum, the one in question is the one based in the Orcus dungeon (the one Hajime faces first and meets Yue), and there is where Ren is going right now to train.**

**Anyway, the currently shown slaves are Shea from Arifureta and Erza from Fairy Tail, and yes Erza is a demi-human of the wolf race, well she is actually half wolf-race and half... Yeah, I won't say it.**


	6. Chapter 6

It occurred to me that something was not quite the same with me compared to before. It was some sort of strange feeling, in a sense, I could understand and know things that I shouldn't, given that I wasn't taught. It was funny, really, the more I raised my Mastery over any of the Class Cards the more it became apparent to me.

For instance, my highest Mastery right now is Asclepius at 28% and the more it rose, the more I have started to understand matters about healing and the human body that I am sure I didn't know beforehand at all. Also, I hadn't known squat about riding a motorcycle, but not long after I got the Mastery for Sakata Kintoki (Rider), I became not only able to ride a motorcycle but also able to understand its build and how to fix one despite never having actually learned it before.

My current Masters of the Class Cards I used until now are as such:

_Asclepius 29%_

_Hassan of Serenity 25%_

_Sakata Kintoki 25%_

_Sasaki Kojiro 10_

_Antonio Salieri 10%_

_Hans Christian Andersen 10%_

_William Shakespeare 10%_

_Julius Caesar 10%_

_Leonidas 10%_

_Robin Hood 10%_

_Hozoin Ishun 10%_

_Darius III 18%_

_Asterius 10%_

_Tawara Touta 10%_

10% is how much you get for using it for about 15 minutes at first, after that it becomes more time-consuming.

I didn't have that much time to practice and I feel that the higher the mastery, the more time consuming it is to increase its Mastery. However, defeating enemies seems to increase it just as well. But the important fact is that the more Heroic Spirits I use and the more I Master them is the more apparent it is that my mind is acting differently.

Normally I would not be able to identify these holes in their stance, but I AM able to do it and I will not complain about it.

Now then, let's start this little well-deserved tor― I mean fight, shall we? That in mind, a second got spent identifying their stances before I dart to the weakest link, the spear idiot. Apparently, he was close to me. Upon closing the distance, I quickly hop into the air and deliver a double kick to his face, he twirled his Spear in front of him to defend against, each foot planting itself on his Spear rather than that ugly face of his. Backflipping, I landed on the ground, just in time to see him thrust his spear towards my abdomen ―more specific, my solar plexus.

Quickly, I pivoted on my right leg, turning my body in accordance to the ensured movement, dodging the blow. Repeating the action, however in the opposite direction when the Spear idiot attempted a second try.

"Grrr! Hold still!" Spear Idiot growled at me in frustration. It was quite amusing to see him like this.

Really? I nearly burst out laughing. He really asked me to hold still? Well, I guess that he's more of an idiot than I realized. But if he thought that I'd abide by that stupid, pathetic statement of his, then he's got another thing coming.

Instead of letting him hit me, I used this chance to hook my Cane under the base of his Spear's blade, right beneath the tip's base, firmly locking it in place. With that done, before the idiot realized what I was doing, I swiftly turned around in a full 360 and hopped into a spinning motion in the air like Yang from her first trailer in RWBY. I ended up slamming my leg right into the bastard's dumb fucking face with enough force to send his upper body upwards. He then fell onto his back with a loud gasp, his face twisting and contorting with pain. A good addition to that was the nice little imprint of my foot in his face.

If only I had a camera to capture this.

Regaining my composure, I swiftly moved and swung my Cane at him using one hand. Despite the pain he felt internally, he did manage to recover some form of mental clarity, enough to defend himself by raising his Spear horizontally, blocking the strike. Following it up, I kneed him in the dick and when he crumbled in pain, I capitalized on the chance and swung a roundhouse punch on his dumbass noggin to mess up with his ears.

"Wind Arrow." The other one yelled before an arrow surrounded by wind came my way. Up until now, I believed that he had wanted to attack sooner, but thanks to the Spear Idiot and me being so close he didn't want to risk of hitting his teammate. Would have done the bastard a favor as far as I'm concerned, but whatever. It was fast, but to me, it seemed to be slowly crawling forward. Without hesitation, I used the same hand that punched the Spear Idiot to pull at his hair, dragging him in the way of the incoming arrow.

He was going to be my meat shield.

The bow user saw this and when his eyes widened in horror upon realizing the outcome if that attack reached its destination, he dispelled his attack, not that I minded anyway, especially since it confirmed what I had thought of his intentions previously.

Unfortunately, when he tried to dispel the attack it happened a BIT too late, as some of the residue wind still managed to leave a pretty NASTY looking Scar diagonally across the Spear user's face. It reminded me of a crack left behind by an earthquake, near its epicenter. Add to that, there was a copious amount of blood and...ugh...

"GGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Spear user screamed like a little bitch, but as much as I wanted to relish in his tortured screams of agony, I honestly could not give a shit, even as he futilely tried to use his spear against me. Instead, I opted to do a better thing and push him in front of me as we both darted towards the arrow idiot who did not know what to expect and was shocked that someone was actually going to reach him. Did he really expect that in a fight no one would aim at him?

What a fucking idiot.

As I put pushed the two together I saw their eyes turn terrified at me as I raised my cane.

"Ayayaya!" I said with a mad grin as I started to beat the two's downed forms on the ground using my cane. Numerous broken bones would be made, along with deep lacerations from the hooked end of my Cane. I even changed its form multiple times to make things more interesting. I managed to add a bit more 'flare' to the scar on the Spear Hero's face, damaging it to a point where it would leave a 'nice' little reminder of his pathetic state.

Women will now likely never want to go near him even with a ten-foot pole again, a much better punishment than simply beating him I'd say. Not like I'd let him off the hook THAT easily though. As for the Bow user, I chose to give him one good black eye which would take a while to heal, shatter his spine in a way which would take him weeks to heal but in the meantime he'd have to rely on someone to push him in a wheelchair for a while (powerful healing potions are expensive so he'll be like this for a while). Finally, the two couldn't take it any more, and they wound up falling into the blissful grasp of the unconscious land.

Hum, what to do with them now?

Oh, I have an idea!

"Slave Trader." I called out as the said man came forward, his face still smiling.

"Oh, you really surprised me with these skills of yours, yes indeed." The slave trader said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need a favor of you." I told the man before explaining what I needed of him. Of course, I did not stop kicking the balls of these two, in special the spear idiot who I am pretty sure won't be able to have children anymore by this point.

Well, I will count that as a good deed to humanity, somedays I feel like quite the humanitarian.

I then explained to the Slave Trader about my plan and he started aplauding me.

"Yes indeed, my eyes did not mislead me. You truly are an evil-hearted bastard just as I expected, and your punishment just seems so fitting. You indeed surprise me, Cane Hero, yes indeed. This would be more painful than death for most so this should work well for punishment, yes indeed." The slave trader said.

"Ok, good to know you can help me with it, make sure they have some cuts beforehand and taking their equipment as well, consider that equipment as an extra by my part and with some luck the cuts will get infected and put them into a hospital to suffer a while longer. Also, I want that girl there." I said, pointing to the girl who I failed to heal completely before. The plan was to actually release the first slave as she was only there to prove my ability to heal and unless she wanted to fight the waves I would not force her to. The plan was to ask the healed slaves who want to fight the waves, those who would be willing to fight to the bitter end.

Mine and brother's plan was for us to get four more people, but I guess a slight change of plan is needed. I would be able to ask this for three people instead, I would take the rabbit girl to set her free somewhere and as for Erza, I would keep her just long enough for me to try and craft her a new eye with the Item Constructibility of Asclepius. I would make it up to her, so to speak.

"Hum, ok then. Can you keep healing now?" He asked and I shook my head.

"My mana is a bit on the low side of things. How about, while I recover and after I take care of my revenge we go and have that talk. You know, the one that will get us both filthy rich." I said with a vicious smirk.

"Oh, you are making this old man's blood boil, yes indeed. I would love to hear about your ideas." He grinned.

"But before, I need that empty box and the medicine I requested of you as quickly as possible since I don't know when these bastards will wake up." I said, giving a good kick to the chin of both of them to make them pass out all over again.

And also because kicking their heads is awfully therapeutic for some reason.

Hahaha, bliss~~

After setting up my plan, I sat before the Slave Trader.

"So, I have a question for you. Have you ever heard of the many technologies that my world has?" I asked.

"Oh yes, yes indeed. It is well known that Faubley is the most advanced country in our world due to them having recreated some of the technology of your world." The Slave Trader said.

Shit, this means that there might already be some ideas 'taken'. Oh well, I will still have plenty.

"Well, I have in my mind the knowledge about MANY things. You could say I was a studious person." I said with a small smile, the truth is that I have the one advantage that no other hero summoned here before would ever have.

I have access to the internet.

Fuck, this makes me feel like a cheap protagonist of a trashy light novel (even if Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni was not so bad), but I would use any 'cheat' that I could get. This world sucks, if I can get an advantage in it I damn well will.

"Oh, this seems interesting, yes indeed." The Slave Trader said and I explained to him two things that, to my knowledge, should be possible to make an absurdly lucrative.

"First, I imagine that in this world we are now there always exist lots of food. I don't doubt there might be something like preservation of food by magic but I can say that it is unlikely it works perfectly or that it can reach everywhere. In my world, there is a technology to allow for food to be preserved easily even if it is close to being thrown away. If we buy food that is close to spoiling and use this technology, it is possible to buy it cheap and sell it for much more later in the many areas that are being affected by the waves, making us a hefty profit. It is called canned goods." I said and smiled thinking of introducing canned food in this world and imagining how this could work.

This for sure will sell and the amount we can get from it is nothing to scoff at, and considering the widening smile of the Slave Trader he seems to be counting the money in his head.

"Yes indeed, YES INDEED! If what you said is true, we just might have an enterprise that will make us some of the richest men on this whole wide world! My eyes did not deceive me, yes indeed!" He said excitedly.

"Now, as for the second technology." I continued, making him shut up but look just about ready to jump at me and give me a kiss out of his sheer excitement.

Gross.

"The technology is the Printing Press." I said and he relaxed a bit more.

"Oh, that one already exists. It is just that paper is too expensive so books are not easy to produce anyway, thus the current prices." The Slave Trader said dejectedly.

"... Why would the prices of paper be high?" I asked in doubt.

"Because the materials to make paper we usually use are expensive and the process is slow." The Slave Trader said.

"...That does not make any sense." I told him. "I know how the process works and it would actually be dirty cheap to produce a whole lot of paper." I said and his ears perked up and his face turned to me in excitement.

"You really know how to make paper be cheap?" He asked.

"Of course." I told him and he was about to jump up in joy.

"Yes indeed! This will make us very rich, we just need to think about what to print first." The Slave Trader said and an idea appeared in my mind, if we can produce books and we intend to sell it at the bucketload we need something as catchy as possible and I have just the thing.

"Do you have any slave that would know the writing language of this country?" I asked.

"Yes indeed, we do have some of those, yes indeed."

"Good, I think you could give me one of those as an extra then." I told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that, with the money we can make, this should not be anything much anyway. Also, this slave will be there to help me with writing down a book from my world." I told him.

"Oh, this seems interesting, yes indeed. We can get it done as an extra, yes indeed. What is the name of this book?" He asked me.

"This book is called 'Lord of the Ring' and another called 'Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?' and we could divide them into several parts to make the readers want to buy them. Also, the printing press I have in mind could likely also put drawings into them so we could go with the serialization of another series that would certainly sell, for instance, there is Naruto, One Piece, and Dragonball Z, all that would definitely sell." I said an evil grin on my face. I am quite sure that if this works I would get filthy rich in no fucking time. The Slave Trader was a bit doubtful but I decided to show him one of the examples of the stories I have in store for him to hear as I started telling him more on Lord of the Rings, telling him about the world and before long he was already hooked into it.

It was perfect, the man was extremely excited and wanted to repay me for the 'favor', even if I don't see this as much of a favorite but I won't complain as I do in fact have something that I want his immediate help with.

"Now that you mention it, I could use your help with some matters. First, I understand that as someone who sells more than likely illegal slaves you are in contact with many bandit groups and kidnapping gangs, correct?" I asked more in a statement than anything else.

"Yes indeed, I do know many of them that live in this country." He said, his expression darkening a bit as he likely can guess my intentions.

"Very well, I would like to know their locations, strengths, and anything of note that you might know about them." I said and he looked just about ready to deny my request entirely so I had to roll my eyes internally before continuing. "Oh fine, just tell me about the ones that work for your rivals too or exclusively for them if that makes you feel any better." I said and his expression went from mad to happy VERY fast.

What, he likely understood that I want to go bandit hunting in the near future, so if he can direct me to those connected to his rivals in the industry, things will be better for him. If you also consider that me attacking those who are connected to him but most others would also lower the suspicion on himself so it would only make his job better and if he has the more healthy slaves as well.

... Yeah, he probably sees me as the chicken who lays golden eggs already.

Title Obtained: _chicken who lays golden eggs_ \- A title granted to someone who can let others get very rich very fast. Due to obtaining this title when dealing with a Slave Trader of a famous family of Slave Traders you can expect that others from his family will give you a positive reception. Alignment -50 for association with the slave trader's family

... FUCK!

No, no calm down, it is not like this new title will be troublesome down the line or anything. Take a deep breath and march on.

"Now, about that slave to help me write..." I said after noticing that the man is frozen in place for a moment too long.

"Oh, oh yes indeed. I was so lost in dreams from counting how many coins I will get that I lost focus for a moment there." He said in a sheepish manner, for me, it is just creepy. "My dearest friend Kaito, leave it to me as I will select for you the best of the best slaves to help you in your endeavour." He said excitedly but I stopped him before he could dart away.

"Before that, I have two more small requests for you." I said. "I would like you to give me some materials that I am sure you must have in stock, things like feathers, claws, hair, or even entire corpses of eggshells. Anything really." I told him and he nodded.

"That can be done easily. In my line of work we deal with many such things and while some can be sold others are honestly garbage, if you want them you can have them as a bonus." He said happily.

"Good, now for the second question I would like information. Information about the world, the countries, religion, culture, everything, and anything really." I said.

The slave trader nodded quickly to this too.

"You then came to the right place. My family spans across the entire world and we talk regularly, I suppose some might even say we are the world's best spy network when it comes to how widespread we are, so those pieces of information you want can easily enough be shared with you." He said and this time I wanted to jump in excitement.

This is the FUCKING JACKPOT! Haha, information for the win baby!

After that, I talked some more with the Slave Trader before he went to search for the slave to help write down the masterpieces of my world. I waited patiently as I have time to burn anyway while I wait for the time for my MP to recover.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, this is the best one for the job around here, yes indeed." The Slave Trader said as he pulled along a girl who looked about 15 or maybe 16. She is a beautiful young girl with golden eyes and long green hair she stilled into two braids, looking at her she gives off that 'childhood friend' vibe mixed with a 'homely' vibe or something, honestly she also looked a bit unreliable but just enough that you can't help but worry for her and still trust her. Honestly speaking she looks cute as all hells and the type of girl I would like to date.

She is looking shy at the ground and doesn't show any signs of mistreatment, which really marks her when compared to the other people around.

"This one is a member of the nobility of these lands that fell into debt. In this nation, only humans who are in debt or those who committed crimes can have a slave seal on them, she is quite intelligent and knows many things, I am sure she should be able to help you. She also has arrived at my place just two or so days ago so she still is a virgin." He said and I felt like that last bit was completely unnecessary.

I am not interested in taking someone unwilling to bed.

The Slave Trader then pushed the girl forward a bit and she stumbled a bit before speaking up.

"M-My name is Rishia, please take care of me." She said and bowed her head to me. It made me feel uncomfortable seeing someone bowing to me but I soldiered through it.

"My name is Kaito, Iwatani Kaito the Cane Hero, I hope we can get along we-"

CRASH CRASH

"CANE HERO!" A yell of anger sounded and someone seems to be trying to smash a cage in anger. Huh, this is interesting in its own way. I look at the Slave Trader who seems embarrassed before turning to one of his subordinates and snapping his fingers before pointing to somewhere. Not long after The yells stopped together with the sound of a cage shaking.

"I am sorry for this, I believe that this is one of our more unruly slaves who has started acting up again. We already put her in a more restrictive seal and already gone through the problem of resetting her levels but she still is too spirited. We can't even sell her properly as she always causes problems to her owner and is returned before long, what a troublesome one." The Slave Trader said, but this seems interesting.

"What you mean when you say 'a more restrictive seal'?" I asked.

The Slave Trader was about to answer but Rishia spoke up first.

"A slave seal has multiple levels, the higher the race the stronger the slave seal must be otherwise it would be too dangerous as the slave could react negatively or act against his owner." Rishia said.

"I see, so this one is of a higher 'race'." I said pensively, higher races are normal in games as they usually have higher base stats and possible growth than others. "Could I take a look at this one?" I asked, the Slave Trader started sweating a bit but nodded in the end.

I was then led to where this person is, it is a more distant corner than I expected and there are no other cages around despite other places being as good as overcrowded. In the cage there was a woman, she has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom, her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. She also has a curvaceous body with rather large breasts but not absurdly big either, probably C-cup or something around those lines. She is wearing tattered rags and looks mostly human if you don't look at the two cat-like ears above her head.

As she looked at me getting closer, or more specifically at my cane, she darted to the cage door even if it was closed and even when the slave mark obviously activated she still struggled to get to me in anger.

I ignored the others and approached this woman, just some distance away, and saw the anger in her eyes closed.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, it honestly made no sense to hate me since it is not like I have ever done anything for others to hate me so.

... Okay, maybe I have done that a few times but not to a woman.

... Okay, okay, maybe I still have done that, but not to any woman in this world.

... Probably.

"You still ask?! It is because of you, Cane Hero, that my brother was killed! You killed my brother and enslaved me! I will kill you!" She said, still pushing to break the cage and get to me.

"Huh? But I became the Cane Hero, like, less than 10 days ago." I said and the woman froze. She then, for the first time, turns her gaze to look at me and looked fixedly at me for a while.

"... Did you kill him?" She asked.

"Not yet, but if given the chance I would like to ruin him and THEN kill the bastard. He incriminated my brother for a crime he did not commit and is trying to ruin his life, not on MY watch." I said with venom.

"... So you have a brother, huh." She said before sitting down.

"Yeah, he is the current Shield Hero by the way." I said and the girl started laughing, even if weakly.

"To think that the Cane Hero and the Shield Hero would become brothers and that THAT man would lose his status as a Hero, this sounds quite good indeed." She admitted.

"... Would you like to help us?" I asked. "We will take on the waves and need help."

"Not interested, I don't mind if this world goes up in flames or something. As long as that man dies, anything else is fine for me." She said.

"Then, how about you follow us and when you are strong enough you take off his head yourself?" I proposed and THIS time she seems more interested.

"That sounds interesting, but I will put my own matters above yours just to make myself clear." She said.

"Fine by me, as long as you accept to continue helping us after your revenge, not ditch us during a wave, and to not start your revenge without us being sure. You will not get us involved before we are ready to at least survive in case you fail then it is fine, and if possible I want a chance to spit at his face before you do whatever it is you want with him." I said, I really want to end that guy for doing what he did to my brother.

My brother and I are different, true, but we protect one another no matter what and any slight against him is one I cannot forgive just as any slight against me is one he cannot forgive.

The woman looked into my eyes for a while more and nodded.

"Fine, as long as you keep to your word I don't mind." She said.

"Good, my name is Iwatani Kaito, the Cane Hero."

"And mine is Velvet Crowe, a mix of the dark tiger demi-human race with a darkness dragon." She said and I widened my eyes, I don't know for sure what either of those really means but either should automatically mean that she is amazing.

After that, I counted on my head, of the five 'slots' I have that first bunny girl, Erza (who I need to make a new eye to fix my mistake), Rishia (who is looking a bit panicked in the back for some reason since I approached Velvet), and Velvet. Now I only need one more.

I was walking back with the slave trader when I felt someone pulling my pants. I looked to see what this is all about when I noticed someone covered in burn marks and scars, it is barely even possible to see this one as she (or he, I am not sure) is covered in scars all over. The person could not be any older than 10 years old by the size of her (his) body.

"Hey, don't go approaching my friend so easily with your sickness!" The slave trader said as he used his cane to push the hand away. After that, he turned to me. "I apologize for that. One of my assistants must have brought that one out here despite the fact she should have been kept as far away from others as possible. She is sickly, you see. No one is quite sure of what to do to heal her and even if we could the treatment would be too expensive and only to get someone who can't even move properly or talk anymore." He sighed. "If not for my uncle needing this one to die somewhere far from her brother I would not have taken her in."

Hearing this I can well imagine that whoever this is will die if I don't do anything. It leaves a bad taste on my mouth to do this. My intentions for coming here was to get strong warriors to help me and brother on the wave but all I got for that is one woman who I don't know if I can trust and another who seems shy and fidgeting whenever I look at her. This girl, even if I were to heal her it wouldn't surprise me if the Slave Trader would kill her later due to whatever situation she is in right now.

Let it go, Kaito, you know you can't live with this sort of guilt anyway. At least two out of five, that is something I guess.

"I will take this one as my final slave." I said before pulling out my Class Card. "INCLUDE- Caster Card." I then chose Asclepius and used his staff to heal this person. Her skin quickly healed, scabs were eliminated and her body recovered as her sickness was removed from her body. I took extra care about this as there is just too many parts of her body that are damaged and after my failure, with Erza I refuse to let the same thing happen again.

I went part by part, ignoring everything else as I continued healing her little by little. I even noticed that she has an especially bad problem in her eyes so I took extra care and very slowly, very carefully, healed them perfectly.

_Mastery +1_

_Current mastery 30%_

_Message: For reaching Mastery 30% with Asclepius you obtained skills:_

_Item Construct: E Rank_

_(Allows for the creation of magic items, recipes for magic items have been added to your menu)_

_Territory Creation: E Rank_

_(Basic knowledge over creation of magic traps and Bounded Fields)_

_Divinity: E Rank_

_(low divinity, grants boosts for all abilities and extra boosts when dealing with Undead and demonic creatures as well as a special type of charisma to make others obey as well as a small bonus to those working for the user)_

... Neat.

"... Who are you?" It was only now that I finished my treatment that I noticed that the person was now in a better state. I then noticed that the place was quite filthy so I looked around to see if one of the Slave Trader assistants are around but none is. Sighing I crouched down and took whoever it is in a princess carry our of the filthy cage.

"My name is Iwatani Kaito, the Cane Hero." I said.

"Your aura, it is strange. It is very violent but also very gentle and protective, it is also full of potential and seems to be changing somewhat by nine different sources even if only seven seems to be changing it more strongly. It is so weird but so safe at the same time." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." I said and then frowned. "Won't you tell me your name?"

"My name, is it? My name is Atla, Kaito-sama. Thank you for healing me, I don't feel quite light for as long as I can remember." She admitted, but one thing annoyed me.

"Until when do you intend to keep your eyes closed?"

* * *

After that, the girl slowly managed to open her eyes and started crying out loud before passing out. Weird girl.

Deciding to ignore this I then moved to go see the slave trader and gave him my brother and my own blood. According to the Slave Trader, it is possible for more than one master as long as both agree to it, the level of the seal would have to be higher than normal but the sheer number of slaves I healed and that can be sold for more already.

He also set up one more thing for me, well it is not that much as it was just a 'gacha' egg where I chose one random monster egg and he set up the slave seal on it too. The egg was a bit larger than the others and all black but it did give me a good feeling about it.

As the process of enslavement was completed and I formed the party, including the passed out Atla, a message appeared in my system.

_Title Gained: Slave Owner - you own slaves, that by itself makes you trash in the eyes of society. It lowers your first impression amongst all of those who are of more positive alignment, makes your first impression amongst those of negative alignment better._

_Title Gained: Great Healer - you are known for being able to heal most things others are not able to. This title makes those who are sickly or want doctors more likely to approach you, it makes your healing abilities increase by 10% in effectiveness_

_Title Gained: Heat's Player - for making a girl's heart go 'Doki Doki' in a matter of moments after meeting her you received this title. It makes your chances of success in wooing others higher._

_Title Gained: Lolicon - you wooed the heart of a young maiden, you are now more likely to be stopped by the law and looked in suspicion by others. The way to eliminate this title is by either waiting the said girl stop being a 'loli' or making her stop loving you._

_Title Gained: Harem Seeking Pervert - you are now officially on the path of the perverted harem seeking isekai idiot, congrats. This title makes you more likely to end up hot situations with girls but also makes you be 'cockblocked' every time unless you stop being an idiot or just find a way to make this workout. This title can only be removed by either of these ways as Zelretch considers it funnier to watch you suffering like this._

_System Warning:_

_Congratulations, due to completing the introduction to this world and starting your travels properly by getting a party of your own the system update and installation is completed. Missions are now available. System type decided._

_Due to __the__ first-party member being a female you unlocked the Dating Sims System, affection levels now can be measured._

_Due to completing the party as only females, the system is updated to Eroge Protagonist System. This system allows you to detect flags and possible girls to be added to your harem, you sly dog._

_Due to the party being of only females and only slaves the user is granted a fitting bonus weapon considering it._

_Weapon Gained is the Legendary Level weapon, Cane of the Pimp King_

**_Cane of the Pimp King_**

_Atk: __10*(number of girls working for you)_

_Def: __10*(number of girls working for you)_

_Spd: __10*(number of girls working for you)_

_Dex: __10*(number of girls working for you)_

_Lck: __15*(number of girls working for you)_

_Charm: __20*(number of girls working for you)_

_Int: __10*(number of girls working for you)_

_Ability Unlocked:_

_Pimp Strike (an attack that gives low damage in exchange for high pain and giving a Silencing Effect on the target and has a low chance of making others more receptive to listen to you and cause fear effect)_

.

..

...

... I will never speak of this to brother, never.

Title Gained: _Victim of Zelretch_: yeah, you are now part of a special community so to say, congrats I guess.

FUCK.

* * *

OMAKE: The punishment for the two 'heroes'

In the middle of the square of the city of Melromarc two boxes were put. They looked normal at the first glance but a terrible stench could be felt from them so no one dared approach. The citizens were distressed by it so they called the guards who moved in and were about to burn the boxes only for one of them to decide to at least see what the boxes even had to know who to blame for putting such items on the streets.

However, when they opened the boxes two people came out of them.

"Oh, oh no, what happened to you two, hero-samas?" A guard said but took an extra step back and tried to hold in his disgust when he saw how Motoyasu's hair was glued to his face by poop and Itsuki's hair was filled with feathers and it looked like it had twigs and yellow sand with the stench of piss.

The two looked at one another, grimaced, and spoke up.

"We were ambushed by a coward that used his dirty tricks to get us before we could react." Motoyasu said.

"Yes, he probably wanted to destroy the world by killing us but as we are heroes he might have been scared like the coward he is and decided instead to humiliate us." Itsuki said while trying to act smug. "His actions lack any sense of justice or fairness, he is truly an evil being."

"Yeah, but next time I find him he won't be so lucky. I will one-shot the bastard with my powerful spea..." Motoyasu said but stopped as, while raising his spear, he noticed that it had a paper pierced in it and the paper read.

_'Come at me again, bitch, I dare you to fucking try, I double dare you. But be warned, next time I will lock you into a wall with your butt hanging on the other side for anyone to come and fuck your ass like the fucking bitch you are, bitch.'_

"... I need a bath and then go leveling." Motoyasu said as he began walking away with Itsuki following close by but before they could walk much one adventurer, seeing two people covered in all that, decided to act and threw a water ball magic at them to 'clean' them.

It was not enough.

Thus a new legend began, the legend of the two homeless people (no one could associate them as the heroes of legend they worship) that would be remembered as the smelliest people to ever enter the castle.

* * *

**AN:**

**Let me explain somethings. First, Rishia was supposed to be sold to a higher noble in CANON but was stopped by Itsuki. In this fic, however, she was sold before the original timeline and was resold to the slave trader who would sell her in Zeltbul. However, as she would be perfect for the writer of the stores she was given to Kaito. **

**As for Velvet, she is a mix breed of strong races and she would have her claw from the game but without the devouring ability but being able to turn both arms as well as legs when she wants to. And instead of her hating Artorios she hates the Trash king, but if the readers want I could put Artorios and other vilains from Tales of Belseria as members of the Three Heroes Church.**

**For Atla, she was put into the care of the slave trader as she was close to death and they took her away from Fhoul while telling him they would put her into an hospital to care for her while they actually we're just waiting for her to either die or survive long enough to be used for reproduction.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review what you think of the chapter and what you want to see happen next.**

**Party members:**

**Kaito (MC)**

**Velvet Crowe (Tales of Belseria)**

**Rishia (Rising of the Shield Hero)**

**Atla (Rising of the Shield Hero)**

**Erza (Fairy Tail)**

**Shea (Arifureta)**

**Egg (?, I will not say who it is just yet, but if you have an idea for the monster inside tell me and I might put it instead)**


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked I tried to ignore the situation of my Cane as much as I possibly could. I mean, it was purple, the handle was made of what looked like gold with diamonds in it, there was the carving of a snake in the handle, and the butt tip was what looked like a ruby, heck, the main body had details in gold and it all looked absurdly weird in my eyes.

I steeled myself to ignore the many stares people were giving me as I walked to the clothes shop, after sharing with the slave trader the method to produce paper cheaply (of course we signed a binding contract to share the gains in an even split of fifty-fifty) he was so excited he gave me an 'extra forward' to help me. Well, it is not like the slaves I chose would be that expensive (Rishia excluded) and the fact I healed the others made him have 'premium merchandise' so to say and with this new industry I presented him, yeah this much is not that much.

But seriously, it makes me feel bad that in just a few hours I got more cash then I did during the last few days together with brother. Originally the money I had was to pay for the stay in town and buy basic weapons but with the new cash, I could buy better equipment right away and sleep on a proper inn instead of the cheapest one I could find. And when it comes to equipment I could not help but think about the new weapons I unlocked.

_Lower Filorial Cane_

_Atk - 5_

_Spd - 7_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, Filolial, small_

_Lower Dragon (Blue) Cane_

_Atk - 7_

_Def - 5_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, Dragon, small_

_Lower Dragon (Red) Cane_

_Atk - 7_

_Def - 5_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, Red Dragon, small_

_Lower Dragon (Green) Cane_

_Atk - 7_

_Def - 5_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, __Green__ Dragon, small_

_..._

_Lower Caterpiland Cane_

_Spd - 4_

_Atk - 4_

_Def - 4_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, Caterpiland, small_

_Monster Master Cane_

_Atk - 3_

_Char - 10_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, monsters, medium_

_Chain Cane_

_Def - 3_

_Ability Unlocked: Earthbound lock (creates chains from the ground to lock a person in place)_

_Slaver's Cane 1:_

_Atk - 2_

_Def - 1_

_Char - 5_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, slaves, small_

_Slaver's Cane 2_

_Atk - 4_

_Def - 3_

_Char - 9_

_Ability Unlocked: Level Adjustment, slaves, small_

_Demi-human Cane:_

_Atk - 2_

_Def - 2_

_Spd - 2_

_Int - 3_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, Demi-human, small_

_Demi-human Cane (model dog):_

_Atk - 3_

_Def - 1_

_Spd - 3_

_Int - 2_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, Demi-human (model dog), small_

_Demi-human Cane (model wolf):_

_Atk - 3_

_Def - 1_

_Spd - 3_

_Int - 2_

_Ability Unlocked: Stat Adjustment, Demi-human (model wolf), small_

...

And so on so forth. Honestly speaking I got more than thirty canes and this was because the Slave Trader didn't have that many things to give me right away in a short notice. When I mentioned that I might get more motivated in writing dow stories and maybe even other things we could produce if I had more materials he assured me he would use his connections with his family to get me as many materials as possible and then some. One that I considered more interesting is this one, however.

_Portal Cane_

_Atk - 1_

_Ability Unlocked: Portal (it allows for the user to teleport to anywhere he has seen before, cooldown in 2 hours)_

"So, where are we going now?" Velvet asked, cutting me out of my musings.

"I was thinking about that. We could go to the weapon shop to get you all weapons, to a clothing shop to get you all with better clothes, or go to the inn and rest for today as we could solve the rest tomorrow and we could use the time we have of tonight to have some discussions we really need to have." I said.

"Option three it is then." Velvet said and I shrugged.

From the others, Atla seems fine with whatever I say and she is holding my hand while walking and looking at everything around her in curiosity, she probably needs some rest to put her head in order. Erza was holding my other hand while looking warily around, she did not seem to trust anything and was moving quite sluggishly and almost stumbled a few times due to not having a sense of depth, I will need to work on a new eye to her asap. The bunny girl, Shea is her name, is on my back and long since asleep, (... is she actually a koala? How can she be so at peace at a moment like this?). And finally, Rishia is...

"... Rishia, you can walk with us, you know?" I said to the girl who was walking a few steps behind us. She was lagging behind and looked very flustered and scared whenever she looks at me but my main concern is that there are some guards nearby who are leering at her admittedly beautiful face and I might be getting overprotective since she just looks so darn cute, I fear they might try something if left alone so if she is closer by I can be safer.

"Fueeh" She said as she walked forward and began walking by my side. She is really obedient even if a bit too subservient in my opinion.

Sighing we continued walking but after about two minutes I realized a small, tiny problem.

"... Where was the inn again?"

* * *

After another half an hour and MANY stares of onlookers due to the company I had in tow I finally found an inn for us. I mean, yeah I can see why people would stare considering that everyone else is a girl and all of them are pretty one way or another.

Ignoring them or beating them up to a pulp before throwing them into a dark alleyway without a single coin on them I finally entered the establishment.

"I am sorry sir, but the filth are not welcome here." The receptionist said just after we entered.

"Filth?" I asked, already annoyed. I just needed a few minutes on this town without someone trying to be a dick, seriously it should not be that hard.

"Yes, the demi-humans." He said before pointing at a plaque on the side where there is something written there even if I cannot tell what it is. I took a look at the plaque and put a hand on the receptionist's desk and closed my fists, the wood cracking a bit as the effects of my Pimp Cane and my highly improved Str stat from the many new canes I have were put to use.

As the wood started to give away I looked at the man in the eye before opening my mouth again.

"Listen here, you fucker. I and my companions here are here to rent a room, you can either accept this or I can show you exactly how much the human body can take before it stops working in a hands-on experience. Now, what do you want?" I said menacingly, the male started almost pissing himself before giving me the keys and pointing me in the right direction. I threw him some silver coins at him just to make sure he won't be saying I used force to get what I want, I only used it to make an idiot shut up and do his job without being a fucking racist.

I could sense the others looking at me as we entered the room and sighed.

"Fine, I went a bit overboard, but to be fair that guy deserved it. He is the type that likely believes in the lies about my brother and was also a dick to others just because they are slightly different, he deserved that much." I said. "Idiots like that need a little scarring every once in a while."

As I finished saying my part the other relaxed a bit. I wanted to talk to them about some matters but I guess that can wait. Instead, I will just introduce myself and ask them some basic things.

"Anyway, my name is Iwatami Kaito, I am the Cane Hero and want others to fight by me and my brother, the Shield Hero's side against the waves. I bought you all because of if any of you do not want to fight or help we can try and find somewhere to leave you, a tribe or country of demi-humans probably. What I want to let clear is that I do NOT want anyone accompanying me into this if the person isn't dedicated. So think carefully before deciding, also, Erza, I am sorry for your eye. If I was faster or more capable your operation would have ended before those two did what they did, whoever they are. Anyway, I am sorry." I said before bowing to her, she is a girl and I did her wrong, this is the least I must do.

I waited for a while and when she did not answer I continued in my bowing position as I opened my mouth again.

"Know this, I will pay you back for this whole situation. Even if you refuse to fight by my side I will make you a new eye to replace the lost one, I promise as much. I just wanted to let you know this much." I said and straightened myself again. "Now we should all try and rest, tomorrow will be a big day."

After saying my piece I indicated for them to go take a bath after telling me their sizes, it might not be that much but there is a clothes shop the other side of the street and while I will buy them clothes they feel better in tomorrow I want them to have something better than rags already.

* * *

As I was sleeping someone tugged at my clothes, it was quite late and waking up like this made me a bit extra grumpy but I took it in stride in the end as I turned to see who it was that was trying to wake me up.

It was the girl with bunny ears, Shea.

"I-I am sorry, but I wanted to talk to you." She said and looked down, seeing this little girl like that made me sigh and take back all that I was about to scream at the person who woke me up.

"*SIGH* Fine, ask away." I said.

She took a deep breath as if to calm her nerves and settle herself before speaking up.

"... Would you really take me back to my home?" She asked nervously and I rolled my eyes at this.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me say so? I said I would take you back to your home if you did not want to fight the waves so I will take you home to be with your family and all that." I said and seeing that she was still nervous I wanted to sigh again as I decided to tell her why I am doing this as I doubt she really understands what I mean by this. "Look, I don't know what your situation was, heck considering how you were before I healed you I would even approve if you wanted to see this whole world burn, I mean I would want exactly that if someone did to me what they did to you, but I still need to help save this world. If not for the sake of helping the people here for at least helping me and my brother go back to where we came from." I said.

Shea still looks confused so I pulled her to sit beside me on the bed, she was nervous at this action but did it anyway. After she got a bit more comfortable I continued.

"You see, me and my brother, we did not choose to be here. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, we were sucked into this world, my brother was called the Shield Hero, this Cane came to me at its own volution, and now we two are hated by everyone around us for things we didn't really commit (well, I kinda did but that trash deserved it) and we have to risk our lives to save this world. Honestly speaking, it looks more aking to a fancy slavery if you ask me. We had NO option about being brought here, we had no say on if we wanted or not to help others, but we still are being forced to risk our lives for others who likely don't see us as anything more than an object that walks. Heck, even when people on the streets talk about my brother or me it is just Shield Hero or Cane Hero, not our names. That is why, even IF we are going to use slaves, I vehemently refuse to force them to fight if they don't want to, so if you don't want to I will not make you or anyone else do it. Fuck, if you want an excuse to rationalize why I would even go take you back home just think that this is my way to explore the world or something like that. So yeah, you will be safe with me so don't worry because I am here."

Fuck, I felt like All Might at the end there.

The girl looked thoughtful but I put a hand on her head and petted her.

"If you want a tip, don't overthink about my situation or anything. Just think about what you want to do and what you desire if you want to go then go if you want to stay then stay, God knows this is more than what either me or my brother have. So enjoy this chance, think of it like this, as of this moment you can exert your free will to the fullest." I said and the girl nodded her head slowly but her eyes started getting drowsy and she leaned into me.

Huh, I guess she really is a bit animal after all, this does reminds me how whenever I petted an animal back home they would all fall asleep around me and how all animals always seemed to love me and brother even if normally the more wild ones liked me more while the more harmless and 'cute' ones liked Aniki more. Well, cute depending on who you ask because I still think that lion that I met during our trip to the savannas when we were young had cute dooey eyes.

And like that, I laid her on the bed slowly to not wake the girl up and decided to go sleep on the couch but she held my clothes even when sleeping so I sighed and laid by her side without touching her. Quickly enough I was fast asleep.

* * *

3° Person's P.O.V.

What Kaito failed to realize was that someone else was paying attention to all of this, Erza has woken up after she heard Shea walking to Kaito and heard their entire conversation. She did not quite understand everything he meant by his words, but the fact he was somewhat close to being a slave too made her see him even more positively. But the words that marked her the most were not these.

"... the moment we can exert our free will to the fullest, huh?" She said to herself as she thought about what she wanted to do. Her family had long since died, she was born into slavery and honestly speaking did not know anything about being free.

The only thing she could think that she wanted to do was be like those knights she always saw heard about when she was told bedtime stories by the older slaves, the knights of the stories sounded so cool but the ones in real life were just terrible. She once asked the oldest slave of the mine they worked why was that and he explained that a knight is only as good as the person that has the title and the lord he serves is. The better the lord the better the knight can be.

After hearing that she has buried deep in her heart the desire to find someone who was as good as possible, someone who would let her become the best knight ever and make the bad knights go away and stopping using a title they do not deserve, and as Erza looked at Kaito she smiled faintly.

'I guess I found what I want to do, huh.'

Another person who was also awakened by the situation was Velvet but she just continued pretending to sleep.

'... 'Free will'? The only thing I want is my revenge for Laphicet and my village, everything else is meaningless by comparison, that is the only will I have left.' She thought to herself in anger as she tried to control her emotions unless her arms changed to its tiger form. She did not care about the world or anything, as long as she got her revenge then everything would be fine and if she had to fight to get it then so be it.

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V.

After waking up I started trying to wake up when I felt something weighing down on me not letting me get up. I pulled the covers and saw how Shea, who I am quite sure was sleeping by my side and with some distance between us, was somehow sleeping on top of me and drooling.

"... Get out," I said as I started pushing the girl away but she just wouldn't budge even when I pushed her. The sound I made woke the others up and before I could really rationalize it Atla was by my side and giving a punch at Shea's side.

The rabbit girl was pushed to the wall, impressive strength by Atla that is for sure.

"Bad rabbit, the only one who can go and sleep like that with Kaito-sama is me!" She said while puffing out her non-existent chest.

No, no, no, that isn't right as well. I don't want lolis, at least let it be someone at the age of Rishia or Velvet, otherwise, it is a HUGE no.

"Hehehe, sorry, but master's body was so warm that it ended up like that." She said and despite just being thrown at the wall like that with a powerful punch she was already up and about.

Shea is more resilient than I thought.

With this everyone started getting up and I turned to them.

"We will go to the clothing shop and for those who want to follow me, we will go to the weapon's shop as well. For now, I bought some cheap clothing at the shop nearby, put them on and get ready to leave. Oh, and also don't worry about food as I will go fetch something for us while you guys put on the clothes I bought." I said before leaving. However, when I was about to leave someone stood in my path.

"You should wait a moment, I will go put on the clothes you bought so that I can go with you, you need an escort to keep you safe." Erza said matter of factly. I honestly don't think it is needed, but I will humor her even if honestly she cannot defend even herself right now.

As I was leaving the room I took a look inside. Atla was lecturing Shea about how she should pay more attention about the 'pecking order' (I will not get close to THAT tidbit at all), Velvet was close to the window without doing much of anything while Rishia was looking nervous at everyone, how is it that even this action of hers seems cute in my eyes?

She is cheating, it should not be allowed for a single girl to be so cute.

Regardless I and Erza moved along after she put on the clothes I bought her, it was a very basic white dress so it was nothing that special but she seemed happy using it so it is fine I suppose.


	8. Chapter 8

As we went to do our business I returned with the breakfast of everyone and after we all ate I spoke up.

"Well, I want to know what you all have decided." I said to them after they ate.

Surprisingly enough everyone wanted to help me, except for one.

"Fueehh~, I am the only one?" Rishia said surprised and also embarrassed as she was the only one who wanted to go back to her home. Well, nothing wrong with that anyway.

"Don't worry, I won't think any less of you for that. But, before you leave could you at least help me and possibly the others on how to read and write on this country's language? If you feel like leveling up yourself there will be no problem, of course. I just need to at least be able to write this world's language myself if I want to write my world's stories, until then I also intend to have you help me write them, that is all I ask." I said, trying to placate her the best I could. It will be at least two or three days more before we can leave the capital for good so that we can level up these girls safely.

Hearing me the girl relaxed a bit before bowing to me.

"T-Thank you very much." She said happily.

"No need to thank me, just help me and the others in how to read and write and it should be plenty enough." I said bluntly, and it was just the truth. She still looked happy for it so it was fine. As long as she could teach us how to write and read properly there would be no issue even if she wanted to leave, truth be told I am honestly surprised the others want to stay.

Not that I am complaining, more help is welcome after all.

Rishia nodded happily and after that I directed them to come with me to the weapon shop Aniki indicated, he said the old man there is quite good and would have some clothes for adventurers as well as armor, initially I would not be able to use it but with the money I got from the Slave trader I could buy something for the girls and myself, after that we would buy some more casual clothing if money allows it and we should be set to start.

"Kaito-sama, you are forgetting the egg." Atla said and I realized I kinda forgot it. I then put it beneath my arms as we moved along.

"Wellcome." An old man said as me and the others entered the shop. All around us there were plenty of weapons of all types and before I could say anything everyone went around looking for what they could find.

"Sorry to intrude, me and my party want some weapons and, if possible, some armor as well. We are only starting now but my brother told me that your work is amazing and trustworthy so I came." I told the old man. He was rather impressive as he has a body structure bigger than mine and with well-defined muscles all around.

"Okay, what do you and these girls want?" The old man asked.

"I would like to know if you have some-"

"I want a suit of armor." Erza interjected. I looked down at her and her dig-like ears was stright up and her tail was wagging from one side to the other excitedly. Oh well, I suppose this shouldn't be a problem.

"Armor, huh? Well, it will likely come out on the more expensive side since it will have to be one that can adjust itself to the wearer's size as this girl will likely grow quite a bit in the near future." The Old Man said.

"Huh? I don't think I should buy weapons and armor with this mindset, there are still years before she grows properly after all."

"Boy, don't you know? If a demi-human kid gains enough levels their age matures to a more fitting one, likely in their late teenager to early 20s. If you are buying them weapons you intend to fight so think of their growth is important." The old man explained and I understood what he meant. Well, that would mean that I will need to be extra careful with what I buy for them, I also might as well get Raphtalia a new sword as she will likely be needing one soon.

"Fine, do you have any that would fit her?" I asked the old man who nodded and went to the back to look. After a while he came back with a armor at hand. The armor consists of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulderguards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side is a cross with the edge pointing downwards, having the shape of a heart. In addition, the armor's waist guard is composed of three plates, each held up by a simple belt.

"This beauty here is the simplest of my magic armors, it costs one gold coin in total." He said and despite feeling like my heart was bleeding a bit the sheer excitment in Erza's eye made me relent and buy it to her.

"Fine, give me that one." I said tossing him the coin. I then turned to Erza and asked. "What weapon you want to practice with?"

"Hum... I think I would like a sword." She said.

"Ok, give me one short sword and two large swords." I told the old man before adding. "And don't give me any magic blade, I don't have THAT much money." The old man nodded as he went to bring the weapons in question. I then turned to the others.

Atla was completely disinterested in any of the weapons, so I decided to approach her first.

"Atla, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all, Kaito-sama. It is just that I don't really like using weapons nor do I know how to use them." She admited. I nodded, it did make sense considering she likely was not able to even walk before yesterday so expecting her to know how to use a weapon is asking far too much.

"Then how about this," I said as I grabbed a basic spear off the nearest weapon rack and presented it to her. "A spear is a good weapon, it is the easiest to start and probably the hardest to master but with it you can at least defend yourself better and have a good start. If it fails we can just come back and select another weapon by then." I said and Atla hesitantly nodded.

"I am not so sure, but if it is Kaito-sama who said so then it is correct." She said and I frowned a bit, she should not think that whatever I say is always correct, this type of thinking is dangerous after all. However, before I could say anything she had started swinging the basic metal spear around and before long she was moving perfectly with the weapon.

... Is this what being a genius means? I'm so jealous.

Deciding to no longer look at the girl who seems to be a genius for fear of hurting my pride I turned to see Velvet. She was finishing putting one metal gantlet-like piece of armor on her right arm and was about to start on the left one.

As if identifying my unasked question she answered.

"These are gauntlet blades, useful weapons." She answered curtly. I nodded.

"Okay, so you want these two?" I asked.

"Yes, I would also want hidden blades on my shoes if possible." She said and I nodded.

"Okay, go and talk to the old man to see what he can do." I said and she moved to do just that, well if she is happy with her choices, then it is fine I suppose.

Next was Rishia and she looked completely lost.

I approached her to see if she had something she wanted more, but.

"Fueeh!" She screamed a bit at my closeness and I sighed. This girl really doesn't know how to act most of the time, but her reactions are honestly cute and funny in my eyes.

I put on an easy smile and talked to her.

"If you are having trouble choosing what weapon suits you why not talk to the old man about letting you use the weapons in here to see if there is one that suits you best?" I said and she hesitantly nodded while looking down but as she looked up at me with big watery eyes with some determination that made me think of a cute puppy that is trying to get up after tripping once in nothing, the cuteness in her was too much.

Seriously, I should try and stop this, otherwise, I just might fall for this cuteness overload.

"B-But are you sure this is okay? You will be taking me back home so wouldn't you be spending money in buying me equipment when I will just leave in a few days?" She asked.

"Well, that is indeed true." I said and she deflated some more. "But, until then you are working for me and I don't want you or anyone working for me to get injured at all. So, of course, I will take care of you just as I would any of the others, regardless of your choice." As I said that she brightened up and went to the old man to talk to him just as I turned to the last person I needed to talk with.

Shea was admiring, of all things, a giant war hammer.

I mean, seriously, a war hammer. The thing looks almost the same size as her from all things.

"... Why do you want this one?" I asked as Shea jumped a bit.

"Oh, it is just you." She said and I felt a small pang of irritation. She continued before I had a chance to reply. "Because I can already see myself in battle with it now. I think it would be good to be the one dishing out punishment now and this one really screams punishment! I want to go and level with these!" She was hopping giddily in place with a slightly manic and sadistic smile on her face. My eyes were more than slightly wide and I could imagine a sweatdrop forming on my head in response. This was not what I expected when I bought this girl...

"I... see." I managed to get out, completely surprised at her near complete change in behavior. "Well, let's see what the Old Man has in mind for you, okay?" I was impressed with how calm I managed to sound on finding out that this bubbly rabbit girl was a sadist, if that smile was anything to go by. She replied with a nod and a more normal smile in my direction before we headed to the Old Man. "Excuse me." I called out to him, and when he turned around, I placed a hand on Shea's head before making my request on her behalf. "What do you have in the way of war hammers for Shea here?" I asked, getting him to blink in surprise as he looked at the small silver-haired rabbit-girl next to me. It didn't last long before he shrugged and motioned for the both of us to follow him.

Guess he's heard weirder before...

We didn't walk very long before we were at the back of his shop, where many more weapons were held, likely as reserves for when others were purchased. I saw Velvet looking over a selection of small blades in one corner of the room, likely choosing the ones that would fit best onto new boots without hampering her ability to fight. At the moment all the girls had were simple dresses and cheap white slippers, but considering where we were at it wouldn't take long for her to make those changes. But it would still take time.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, Old Man," I called out, getting him to turn his attention to me. "I'm going to head out and pick up some other things, like food and seasonings and what not, so I'll leave the girls here to settle on whatever outfits they want. Can you make sure they find things in their size and at reasonable prices? Same with their weapons. I don't have too much to spare but I should be able to afford outfitting them in some cheap but usable equipment for the time being until we can get our hands on some better funds."

"You got it kid." He responded with a smile, and with a nod I headed out to find a shop with the supplies needed to camp in the wilderness for several days.

*one hour later*

I had left the nearest food store with enough food and various seasonings for the lot of us that should last out in the wilderness until we could hunt some proper game. None of it was fancy but it would keep us fed until we could kill a few edible monsters and get them cooking. For now I was heading to the clothing store that was across the street from the inn we had stayed the night at to see what the girls had picked out while I was gathering supplies for us to head into the wilderness.

The first I came across was Erza, and I still had to raise an eyebrow at her choice in attire.

She was wearing her white dress, and was wearing her chosen armor directly over it. It consisted of a grey-silver breastplate, the heart-like mark emblazoned on the left side of the piece. The shoulder straps were holding it in place on her small frame, and she was wearing pauldrons on her shoulders for added protection. She had a red ribbon tied in a simple bow hanging from the collar of her dress. From below her skirt I could see black leggings fit into brown shoes that had a light grey sole to them. A short sword hung from her left waist by a belt, ready for use. Most of her scarlet hair was styled into a braid, while her bangs framed her face, and she was wearing an eye-patch over the eye that was blinded. I had to get to work on that replacement eye soon. Her ears were twitching cutely as she sat at a chair.

With a mental shake of my head I turned to Rishia. She was standing away a bit from the others who were lounging about as they had waited a bit for me to return.

She was wearing a beige dress with a brown vest covering her chest. This was complemented by simple brown boots that reached halfway up her shins and brown armguards. She was also wearing some plain-looking brown gloves as well. She was also wearing some simple dull-grey plate armor over her vest, which would give her some added protection, along with matching pauldrons. Her hair was in a pair of braids with blue ribbons at the end. She had a small sword strapped to her left waist while a simple staff hung over her back. She was staring shyly at me through her yellow eyes and she looked adorable standing there.

Next was Atla, who had a sort of dress similar to a chinese one. It was a simple white dress that did not cover her shoulders and with long sleeves that look like they allow for complete freedom of movement but above the base white dress was a form fitting green dress like if it was a corset, it had a hole where the chest was which I honestly think makes it sort-of like ar aiming spot but if the old man left it there then there might be an explanation, maybe for it to not be too restrictive to her chest as she grows up and let her breath better. In her hands were two green wristbands andshe also were a black belt with some details that look like it was made from monster's hide.

With a shrug I turned to Shea.

Her outfit was incredibly skimpy looking, with a light blue corset with a gold accent at the edges covering her chest, held in place by white straps. Her waist had a small skirt or pair of shorts, and it was held in place by a brown belt with a yellow buckle. She was wearing white shoes with brown tips. Her left thigh had a white band that was about 2 inches thick with yellow accents and brown frills on either end of it. Her hands were free but she had white cuffs with a yellow accent that ran from her wrists to midway up her forearms. This left her shoulders bare. She had a metal ring binding some of her light blue hair on either side of her face. All in all, she wasn't apparently very protected but I shrugged it as, for as far as I know, this might just be one of those weird almost bikini armors common in video-games. I will put this one aside the fact that the old man actually made this sort of armor as I want to respect him in the future.

Last but certainly not least by any stretch was Velvet Crowe, and damn did she put an outfit together.

She was wearing an outfit that consisted of a ruby-red corset that covered part of her midriff but revealed a sizable amount of her large breasts, a small piece of metal holding it together at the top, while two straps were hanging from the bottom and had white accents and images of a tiger on one strap and a dragon on the other. She followed this with a pair of dark brown trousers that fit to her very nicely, covering her but also being loose enough that it would allow her a free range of motion when she moved in battle. I was confused by the pair of belts resting on her left thigh, strapped there tightly but didn't question her tastes on that. I saw that she was wearing a pair of plate greaves that both reached to her shins, with metal boots on her feet. A pouch rested at her right waist, likely where she intended to put any useful materials that she found. She finished it all off with a jet black trench coat that reached to her ankles, and I think I could make out a spot or two where hidden pockets might have been sewn in.

All in all she looked like a lady of war, beautiful and absolutely deadly in equal measure.

I took it all in and turned to the old man.

"How much for it all?" I asked.

"For all this? 4 gold coins should suffice." He said. "It is counting the armors, the spear, war hammer, three swords, the blades for the black haired lady there, and the throwing daggers for the green haired one." As the old man said this I raised an eyebrow and turned to Rishia.

"So this is your weapon of choice?" I asked.

"Fuee, please don't be mad, I just am not really that good at anything else so this one works better in comparison." She said in a slight panic at my gaze.

"'In comparison'? Girl, if anything you are a natural at throwing daggers and other projectile weapons." The old man said. "You managed to hit the target 8 times out of 10 despite being the first time using such type of weaponry, impressive is saying it lightly."

Hoho, so she is good at this sort of thing, huh? Maybe she could be something like a Rogue or Thief archetype if trained properly, but then again she looks like she would need a lot of practice to not trip and ruining everything if she were to actually go down that route and I doubt she would take it well if I were to tell her to become a thief.

Yeah, that would be bad in all sorts of ways.

But, now that he mentions the price I still have 7 gold coins, I suppose the price now is a bit on the expensive side of things but I still need to buy better equipment so it should be fine.

"Okay, also can you patch up some armor for me and my brother?" I asked.

"Sure, I have some materials on the back so I can craft something for you." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said and paid him the 4 golden coins and he agreed to make armors for me and brother until tomorrow. I then moved everyone along as we went clothing shopping, and by we I mean I let them inside and waited outside as, like most males, I have NO desire to be anywhere near a girl when she's shopping for clothes.

Seriously, being with a woman when she is clothing shopping is one experience that all man can agree that is the closest thing to purgatory we can ever reach without dying, even if we might feel like dying when in that place.

Instead I told the owner of the shop that, at most, they could only buy up to one gold coin and that is it, the owner was quite happy since one gold coin was quite a bit of money but it was no problem, I will still have two more and I intend to use this free time for something important. Moving to an alleyway I remembered the information that the Slave Trader gave me about the kidnapping gangs and that there is one situated within the capital right now.

While I can't go and defeat it directly, my level is nowhere near high enough for that, it doesn't mean I can't give this gang a blow where it hurts. With a movement of my hand, I took out the Class Card I need before activating it.

"INCLUDE - Assassin Card." I said as I selected the one I wanted, quickly my body was turned into an unhealthy shade of gray and throwing knives appeared in my hand. This is the INCLUDE version of the Assassin Hassan of Serenity, it is probably the second most broken Class Card when it comes to utility and definitely the most broken when it comes to what I intend to use it for. Not because it is overwhelmingly powerful, not by a long shot, but for something else.

It's skills were what I wanted the most right now.

First was the poison, I could release poison from any part of my body at will, even if the poison was not too strong as I am just on the INCLUDE form instead of INSTALL. Second is the Presence Concealment that is currently rank C+ which means most people will not notice me if I hide. The third is the Independent Action skill that lets me share EXP with my party even if we are far away from one another, thus they will gain levels from what I intend to do. And fourth, well, there is a Skill called Shapeshift (Infiltration Specialization) that is currently rank D+ so my idea is not hard to get it.

I moved silently to where the criminals are, taking notice of those who enter and leave the place. I listened carefully and when one of them got out and was out of sight of the others I took out one of the daggers on my hand and threw it directly at the base of his skull on the back. As my MASTERY over this card increases my accuracy with these specific daggers also increased, right now I could perfectly shoot even if the person in question is at about 20 meters from me.

After killing this one I moved the body into a dumpster where trash like him should be before shapeshifting into him, my body structure and appearance, even the hair and eyes, all turned similar to his. I chose this one because his size and body structure were more-or-less similar to my own and he is of the same gender, the amount of differences I can bypass is limited for now after all as my skill is not yet C Rank or higher.

Anyway, after disguising myself I moved to the entrance of the hide-out and they let me in with no fuss. They are not really paying much attention or warry since they think I am one of their own.

I moved freely through their base and notice that it is somewhat close to lunchtime. I dark smile risks crossing my face as I moved towards the kitchen and noticed a gruff man making the food, there is some that is obviously of higher quality than the other so it is easy to see where I should go. I threw a pebble on the side to make a noise before speaking up.

"The fuck? Why the hell did you let a rat of all things inside the kitchen?" I said and the cook moved to look for the non-existant rat. While he was not looking I put a finger on the soup he was making, and only as a precaution, I spit on it too since any blood fluid of mine is very poisonous when on this form. After that, I talked to him again. "Go and find this fucking rat, I don't want to risk eating rat meat in my food." I said before going out. The man didn't say much and it was honestly fine this way, I am not interested in what he has to say either way.

I then used Presence Concealment and silently moved around this place until I found what I was looking for, the boss' room. I, however, did not enter until after he has left for lunch, after he left I entered the room and took notice of the room. After a while, I found the stash of money they had hidden as well as documents of all the buyers they had for their merchandise, it disgusts me that some nobles are involved into this but I put it all inside my heart and locked it there as I put the money, the more than three hundred golden coins, all in my weapon before leaving the place just as I entered. I actually find it funny, a gang of kidnappers have more money on them then the heroes that are here to save this shit world have.

Well, I guess I can remedy that.

Not long after I left I could hear a commotion as a bunch of men screamed for doctors and I saw my Exp jump from the more than twenty people I eliminated, not that I minded that much as I bet more people will be going down in a few minutes as the poison kicks in. It is weird, I never considered murder before arriving in this world but the more I use these class cards and the more I kill monsters the less adverse to the idea of killing I am, but only against these sorts of trashes that do not deserve to live anymore. While I need the Slave Trader's support for information and for the business front that does NOT mean I will not make others from his business suffer. They are monsters so killing them is free game.

Especially considering how lucrative it can be, the EXP from killing them was very high and apparently slavers and kidnapping gangs like to keep all the cash on themselves instead of spending it as they were a greedy bunch, thus they have quite a lot of money on them just waiting to be taken and I am in quite a need for money in my efforts to save the world and all that.

So, with new vigor, I moved to my next target before these kidnapping gangs started to notice what was going on as I intend to steal blind as many of these gangs as I can while killing as many of them as possible in the meantime. It is good to do good, especially if it gives me an extra on the side.

I need to eat, after all. Also, this money can be used on trading shops for unique items to unlock more canes for me and shields for Aniki, if we are to survive this world we will need strength and this is a way to get it in my opinion.


	9. Not a chapter, just a message

This is just an announcement, I want to start a new fanfic.

Not for any other reason than because I love fics based on Terror Infinity (one of my favorite novels ever and Side:B by Wellsford is on my top beloved fanfics ever made).

Yeah, I want to start a Infinity fanfic. I would like to know if anyone would want to help me in writing or beta-ing it, I would only post it after at least one arc is complete but I need help to decide many things like the first mission, characters build, and other things.

Also, yes I accept suggestions for either of those and I would love to hear of them.

Thanks for reading this, if you are interested or have a OC you like please tell (there is also the chance of making one where characters from animes are chosen but without their previous powers upon entrance, just one idea)

Oh yeah, I almost forgot but I will take a quick break to think about this and to make more chapters for my many current fics. So I will need at least 10 days before I post again but I intend to have at least one chapter for each story by them =)


	10. Chapter 9

After expurging about four more of these gangs the city started going into chaos as I got irritated in one of them when I saw them 'using' the 'merchandise' and I ended up killing them, letting the 'merchandise' go, and put the place into flames with documents pertaining their transactions into the wall right in front of it. I doubt it will be effective in getting anything moving, more than likely anyone that sees it will not think much of it and the higher-ups will try and hide it quickly, but if it makes those on the military and nobility a bit nervous and paranoid it would be enough.

In most games I played, I would go on the assassin route when not on the tank role and I always liked putting people against one another on these sort of games to see them destroy each other. For instance, I hide some of the papers in the wall, those who are talked about would think it is an action from those that are not mentioned trying to incriminate them, and the inverse is also true. In the end, a certain distrust will be caused by this and while I doubt it will reach the point of violence it is plenty enough to make them a bit less coordinated. If I assassinate a member or another of these families later tonight then I can create some real chaos in this place and see these pieces of trash destroy one another.

That should be a good show, not that I will be here to watch as I don't want to be anywhere near the capital when the situation comes to a head and the tension turns to violence otherwise it would not be surprising if someone were to come and try to kill me for one reason or another.

I then move to the clothing shop where the girls were. They had finished choosing their clothes and we put everything in my inventory inside my cane before we moved to the outskirts of the capital. They didn't ask me what I did as my little venture ended up with me getting them all about seven levels, apparently killing humans give more EXP and the fact that there were some about level thirty or so in the midst of them only made the EXP gain more significant. It is a bit disheartening when I got three new levels so quickly when it took me that much longer when fighting proper monsters in the biological meaning (to me those kidnappers are monsters too in an intellectual level).

I then decided to take a better look at the data in my help menu after the actualization of my System, there is quite a bit of information I need to look at. First is about my reputation with others.

First is that my reputation with others is divided into tiers, to reach the next tier I need to reach 100/100. The tiers have their own unique 'attributes' and they go as such:

_Warring - Whomsoever bears this level is against you without question. -60% to any reputation gains to people in this group, +10 to all combat-related actions against them._

_Hated - The bearer of this level despises you for whatever reason. -45% to any reputation gains with people on this level, +5 to all combat-related actions against them._

_Disliked - People on this level do not like you. At all. -30% of all reputation gains with people on this level._

_Unfriendly - While not against you, this level_

_means that they don't exactly welcome you with open arms either. - 10% to all reputation gains with people on this level, -5% to [Teamwork] if in the same party._

_Neutral - Not for you, not against you. Hell, people on this level might not even know you. No Buffs or Debuffs at this level._

_Friendly - People on this level like you. You're a friend. +10% to reputation gains, + 5% to [Teamwork] if in the same party._

_Well Liked - You're a bro/sis, you're a pal! +20% to reputation gains, + 10% to [Teamwork] if in the same party._

_Honored - You are treated with great respect and friendliness. +25% to reputation gains, +15% to [Teamwork] if in the same party._

_Exalted - You've reached the top! Utmost love, respect, and friendliness at this level. +30% to reputation gains, +20% to [Teamwork] if in the same party, with an additional +10% if the Reputation bar is maxed out._

There is also the fact that, apparently, after reaching Honored I will see a heart-shaped meter when I look at a female, it would measure the amount of Love she has for me. It makes this whole world so much like a video-game that it is disturbing, but I know it is real as I really can feel pain when someone hits me.

Next is the Missions, if I complete a mission I should obtain bonuses. From what I could gather the missions are fully dependant on the mood of this system's maker so there are some nonsense in it. Currently, I have a total of three missions:

_Mission Alert - Visit the Colosseum_

_Details - you are to go to one of the colosseums and survive a gladiator's match there._

_Reward - +100 Gold Coins, Unique item Gladiator's Cane_

_Mission Alert - Stop the Idiocy_

_Details - of the four heroes three of them are on their way to do something stupid, stop at least one of them_

_Reward - -40 reputations with the hero in question, Unique Item Ice Dragon Hide if stopping the Sword Hero, 300 Gold Coins if stopping the Bow Hero, Unique Item Flora Master Cane if stopping the spear Hero_

_Mission Alert - Troll the Injust_

_Details - prank at least one of those involved with incriminating the Shield Hero in such a way that is will be memorable._

_Reward - One Weapon fitting for one of your companions (random)_

_Mission Alert - Fight the Wave_

_Details - Fight the wave that is about to hit Melromark and be the one to get the kill against the Boss monster._

_Reward - Documents proving your brother's innocence, removing the limit to party size to continue EXP BONUS_

Needless to say, I WILL go through with the Fight the Wave mission and the Stop the Idiocy mission seems good too, maybe I could give it a try.

I then stopped paying attention to this and returned my attention to the others.

The others had all been level 1 before and are all now level 8, thus the monsters in this area are not quite suitable. Maybe we could push ourselves a bit and go to where Aniki is. I actually planned to spend some time around here to train but with them being level 8 I don't think it will be necessary and maybe we could push to go there as it would mean meeting brother sooner so that we could share the materials we obtained until now. Also, I need to present Aniki to the rest of the party.

"Okay everyone, we will push forward a bit. The next area has a lot of wolf-type monsters so be careful." I told them and they all nodded. We push forward and before long we were in the area where monsters were mostly around level 10 or so. I decided to step back and see what they could do if there was any injury I would move and later heal them using Asclepius.

The first wolf that came out jumped out of a tree to attack Atla. I was honestly worried and about to move but it was not needed as the girl jumped to the side, used her spear to hit it in the stomach, and it literally dropped dead despite not having any real life-threateningly injury.

Weird.

I was about to ask more when she spoke up.

"Velvet-san, Useless Rabbit, there are two more wolves coming at your directions." She said loudly and the two were already on the move before Atla even finished speaking as they were upon the monsters and plummeting them to the ground, Velvet with one swift kick that sends it to the ground before finishing him up with one stab from her blade while Shea just crushed it with one swing of her hammer.

... How did they know what was going to happen before they even showed up? I am pretty sure that the enemies were not on our line of sight by them and they moved before Atla could warn them.

Rishia then looked deeper into the forest before quickly launching five daggers in the forest, I did not even ask why as there was a notification of EXP gained. We the continued moving towards where she launched them and we saw that two moth-like monsters and one wolf were all pierced by the daggers and killed then and there.

I would ask more about it but Erza moved to stand before me with her sword out and glaring at one direction as she spoke up.

"Who is there?" She asked before we saw a knight approaching.

She is a tall, beautiful woman with a thin body and long, slender limbs. She also has long waist-length red hair. She also wears small, edged glasses, which gives her an intellectual impression, along with wearing lightweight, easy-to-move-in armor, that lets her shoulders out, and a mantle. Her armor highlights her breasts.

_Alicia Crystella (title: vengeful knight)_

_Current Relationship (Honored 3/100)_

It was weird, she was the first female who I met since getting this system that reacted to it this strongly, well excluding my slaves here. But seriously, 'vengeful knight' and I already have such high relationship with her despite only meeting her for the first time now, it is weird in all possible levels and rings just as many alarm bells.

Oh yeah, currently this is my relationship status with the others in my party.

_Atla (title: Talented Genius tyrant)_

_Current Relationship (Exalted 5/100)_

_Shea (title: Useless Rabbit)_

_Current Relationship (Liked 50/100)_

_Rishia (title: Unassuming Genius)_

_Current Relationship (Liked 40/100)_

_Erza (title: Apprentice Future knight)_

_Current Relationship (Well-Liked 45/100)_

_Velvet Crowe (title: Dangerous Being)_

_Current Relationship (Neutral 45/100)_

It is a bit weird but from these alone it is easy to see that Atla has the most interest in me (she must be the reason for the Lolicon title) even if I found it disturbing that her relationship status says Exalted and is that high, does she thinks I am some sort of savior or shit?

Weird girl.

Anyway, I focus myself back on the knight-like woman approaching. As she sees the others tensing up I noticed she looks a bit weary and if she is like the other knights and likely on level 30 or around 40 I need my A-game. I quietly took out the first Class Card I can from my pocket and hold it in my hands, I am not sure which one it is but I will use it and the strongest Heroic Spirit possible with it.

"Please, I do not come with any harmful intentions." She says to placate us but no one lets down their guard as Alicia continues. "My name is Alicia Crystella, I am a royal knight and I am under orders from the Queen to help you in all I possibly can during your travels before the wave."

As she finishes saying that I snorted.

"Please, and why should I give a fuck when it was the royals themselves that put my brother for all that shit and put me in jail?" I asked.

"Because those were the actions of the king, not from the Queen. The king is just using the influence he has to push his own personal agenda of petty revenge while the actual ruler, the Queen, is away." She says and that made me curious even if only slightly.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why not interfere before to help my brother." I said.

"Truth be told the Queen was only informed of the whole situation days after the happening as the King and princess did what they could to not allow the Queen to know. By then your brother's infamy was too great and even when the Queen sent orders the king used his influence to say they are fake, the only thing she could do was order her own Shadows to help him by stopping assassination attempts and from more rumors to spread." She explained. "She tried ordering the other knights but they wouldn't bulge so despite still not being that experienced I decided to listen to her orders and move to help as soon as an opportunity appeared, thus why I am here." She explained.

I am in no way, shape, or form, going to believe that this woman ACTUALLY wants to help me. So, let's test it out, shall we?

"Fine, but me and my brother only accept slaves to help us and I fully intend on making the king and his merry band of scum suffer for what they did to my brother." I said.

_Alicia Crystella (title: vengeful knight)_

_Current Relationship (Honored 3/100 - 5/100)_

As I imagined, this woman fully intends to see this kingdom burn to the ground or at least kill the king. Otherwise, there is no way her relationship status would increase when I tell her such declaration, I guess the title Enemy of the King as it did say it would make it more likely for those who hate the king to approach me or approve of me. Good to know.

Still not trusting her, though.

"Very well, I accept as this is necessary." She says. "Give me a day and I will put a slave mark on myself before returning to help you." She says.

"Whatever, I don't intend to use you anyway." I said before ushering the others along and throwing the woman some of the ink that I had stored with the blood of mine and Aniki, the woman knight watched us for a while before leaving herself. She is way too weird. "You can wait for us in the capital, we will be going there before the wave hits. Also, reset your level to one otherwise you can forget it." I said and I don't have a single clue about what she will do nor do I care about it. I consider this a test, if she goes through with it she really is committed and also means that she won't be too high of a level meaning she would not be that much of a problem. If she does not do as I said she won't come along so it will be fine by me.

After she left Velvet approached me.

"I would not trust her much, she seems like the type that wants something and would not hesitate to get it regardless of sacrifice. If anything, trusting someone like her sounds like a bad idea." Velvet said.

"Yeah, that is why I said she needed to be a slave of mine before anything else and even if she goes through with it I don't intend to trust her in the slightest. Even though I think she would likely be able to help when it comes to bringing down the king." I said and Velvet glared at me for a moment before moving along. She probably didn't like it but there is no fucking way I will trust someone THAT suspicious so easily, no fucking way in hell I will.

We continued moving and I honestly did not need to do much of anything as the girls decimated any and all monsters in our path with such ease that I honestly did not need to even worry about fighting myself, even when some monster got closer to me there would be Erza or Atla to take care of it. Honestly speaking, it was too easy for me AND them.

I proceeded while using this time to increase the mastery over the Slave Master Cane I and II, it was not hard as I all had to do was walk while using it and the MASTERY increased for both. For now, there is no obvious effect but, with some luck, by the time I reach 100%, I will gain some extra when it comes to this thing like the Auto adjustment going from Small to Medium.

Here is for hoping things go well.

* * *

Despite originally planning to only see brother in a few days it ended up that our speed was good and before long we were back in the Capital, near the Blacksmith's shop. Naofumi and Raphtalia were there, having just arrived from an outing it seemed, though his brother looked to be in a particularly foul mood by the time that we met. Upon us walking over to him, his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Kaito? Wasn't expecting you for a few more days at least..." he remarked, thoughtfully, to which I smirked in response whilst placing a closed fist in my hip.

"Yup, well we managed to make good time in getting here." I replied as I create a wooden table, one with multiple benches for seats similar to those you'd see in parks back in our world. Item creation or basically alchemy from Fullmetal alchemist was such a BS power, after all. But then my frown deepened into an angry snarl when I remember the reason WHY Naofumi only came here. "Figured you'd be here since these fuckers make any other place nigh-unbearable."

Naofumi nodded, his mood worsening when he remembered that stuff, stuff he wished he could just ignore but couldn't since everyone just LOVED to remind him of just how much of a supposed 'scumbag' he was.

Perhaps it would be best to change subjects then, I think as I go and offer him a seat on the bench Something which Naofumi gratefully accepts as the two of us sits down. Thus, we begin to talk about what we have been doing for the last couple of days. I talked about things on my end, like with the slaves and the whole beating up the two heroes. Naofumi couldn't help but grin a little madly on that one. Though, when I told him what I had done to them afterward as a 'little warning' not to mess with us, he may as well have been inflicted by the joker gas with how he laughed so hard. Heck, the girls in my party who didn't like the heroes couldn't help the amused reactions. Afterward, I told him about my deals with the slave trader, and whilst he looked quite interested in my proposals.

I then noticed that the girls in my party started to go talk with Raphtalia, I indicated for Rishia to come closer and she did so easily enough.

"Aniki, this girl here is Rishia. She will be with us only for a while as she helps us learn how to read and write as afterwords I intend to go take her to her home." I said and brother shook his head.

"You really are a softy inside, to go and promise to release her so easily what if she reveals our secrets after she is free?" Aniki asks with some venom in his voice that makes Rishia jump a bit in fright and trip on herself ending up falling on her butt.

... She is so cute.

No, focus Kaito, you cannot go crazy over such cuteness so easily. Focus.

After a moment I put my hand forward and pulled her up with a small disarming smile on my face.

"Don't worry about Aniki so much, he is much more bark than actual bite." I told her who nodded absentmindedly while I vehemently ignored my brother's short indignation 'Hey' on the background. I then turned to brother. "And besides, brother, what 'secret' can she even reveal? In the end, we will be focussing on training for now anyway so there is no need for worry, also I think that we need to decide if we will face this wave or not."

"No, of course. Let the other three handle it," Brother said.

"Well, actually now that I know more about it and the world I don't think we will have much on the way of a choice for now." I admitted, thus making brother raise an eyebrow so I explained. "You might not know this but from what I could gather the waves are not hitting only this country, there are waves hitting basically all countries. Originally the four heroes were supposed to be summoned by four nations, one each, and only with this would the waves across the world be defended more properly. The thing is that Melromark, one of these four countries, summoned all four heroes by itself. I honestly doubt that it was an accident, if anything this just seems like the type of bullshit the assholes of this country would do to weaken the other countries as much as possible by making the other countries face the waves without the heroes, it is actually a similar plot to one of the many games I played and it fits so well that it would make sense.

"Well, there is no hard evidence of this yet so it is just speculation when it comes to motive, it might even be that it truly was an accident, but it is best to think and prepare for the worst-case scenario anyway. The scenario being that this country wants all four heroes here and only here, 'escaping' might mean that the king and his posse will send their army to kill us for this 'crime'. If we stay we would fight the waves and we would use this time until the waves to her stronger to the point we can at least escape the country safely and go somewhere better. If we try to escape now there is a chance it will be easy, but there is also a chance of us being slaughtered, so we must decide on what to do now. If we stay we have to fight the wave, if we leave we will have to run from their many allies and assassins." I finished explaining and brother sighed.

"Life never gets easy, huh?" He says dejectedly.

"Nope, but at least we have each other to defend." I told him.

"Yeah," He said a serious face. "Also, here use this." He says as he throws at me some fangs and other materials and I put them into my cane.

_Cane Unlocked_

_Double-headed Dog Cane_

_Atk - 6_

_Ability Unlocked - Double Strike (after an initial impact, create a second impact remotely and at the user's discretion. The second impact will be many times stronger than the initial one)_

I think that this one will be a favorite of mine REAL soon.

"Well, I will not be outdone by you so easily, Aniki. Here, take all these." I said as I released ALL that I had stored in my cane that I had collected for him. Aniki looks with wide eyes and I grinned. "And this all is just a simple taste of what we will get later on, never doubt the power of money Aniki."

After that Aniki and I moved along. We have about two and a half or so weeks from the wave. We need to prepare.

* * *

**AN:**

**Simple chapter, not much happens instead it is more a set-up chapter for the wave. Kaito will only be taking Rishia back to her home after the first wave as he needs to at least learn how to read and write and she can teach him that. Also, just because a female is on his party does NOT mean she is a harem member!**

**Changing the subject****, about the new story I am panning, it is coming along great. I will try a new spin on the Infinity genre that most do which I hope will be interesting. I plan on letting the MC have a few Sekireis and as such I will be opening a pool in my profile page and I want you all to vote on which Sekireis you like more as they would be part of the new story of mine. **


	11. Chapter 10

I was sitting on a solid surface, it was a nice day today. The birds are flying, the sky is blue without any problem to it, and I can safely look at the stats of everyone and smile at the more than wonderful results. Results helped by the Stat Adjustment and Level Adjustment of both my and Aniki's weapons that let everyone grow in power very quickly and significantly. Also, finding out that it is possible to assign 'jobs' to people was another cool thing as it gave even more bonuses to level up and it would be possible to evolve jobs as well after every ten levels. I dunno if this is how it was supposed to be but those assigned to me were able to do this so me and Aniki exchanged party members for a while to let us have everyone able to have Classes like my Cane Hero and Aniki's Shield Hero.

_Name: Erza_

_Class:?_

_Job: Magic Knight (previous jobs Squire, knight, beginner magic knight)_

_Race: Dog-type Demi-human (Geman Shepheard-sub species)_

_Level 33_

_HP: 2000/2000_

_MP: 1800/1800_

_Atk:370_

_Def: 350_

_Spd:320_

_Name: Shea_

_Class:?_

_Job: Berserker (previous jobs: Warrior, Hammer Warrior, Crusher)_

_Race: Bunny-type Demi-human_

_Level 31_

_HP: 2300/2300_

_MP: 1300/1300_

_Atk:450_

_Def: 250_

_Spd:350_

_Name: Atla_

_Class:?_

_Job: Mystic Spear User (previous jobs: Warrior, Spear Wielder, Spear-Lady)_

_Race: Tiger-type Demi-human (hakushou-sub species)_

_Level 30_

_HP: 2500/2500_

_MP: 2300/2300_

_Atk:460_

_Def: 430_

_Spd:400_

_Name: Rishia_

_Class:?_

_Job: Weapon Mistress (previous jobs: ninja apprentice, Ninja, Thrower)_

_Race: Human_

_Level 36_

_HP: 1500/1500_

_MP: 1300/1300_

_Atk: 240_

_Def: 200_

_Spd: 330_

_Name: Raphtalia_

_Class:?_

_Job: Sword Master (previous jobs: Apprentice Swordswoman, Swordswoman, Samurai)_

_Race: Tanuki-type Demi-human_

_Level 34_

_HP: 2300/2300_

_MP: 2400/2400_

_Atk: 390_

_Def: 330_

_Spd: 350_

_Name: Velvet Crowe_

_Class:?_

_Job: Great Monster Fist User (previous jobs: warrior, beastly warrior, Monster Fist User)_

_Race: Half Dark Tiger-type Demi-human and half Darkness Dragon_

_Level 32_

_HP: 3000/3000_

_MP: 3300/3300_

_Atk: 560_

_Def: 530_

_Spd: 580_

Needless to say that everyone stats is quite high but there are some that are just abnormal, meaning Velvet's broken stats as she has the strongest race and the more number of enhancements from my Cane and Aniki's Shield, and Atla who can use defense-ignoring attacks much to Aniki's displeasure. He has taken to, at night, ask Atla to help him in how to deal with it.

For me this is good news, it means less time for her to try and sneak into my bed. Seriously, you'd think she would stop after I forced her out so many times but noooo, she just doesn't get the meaning of stop. It doesn't help that her body started developing much like the others and is now comparable to someone who is 14 to 15 years old, not enough for me to actually do something but enough to start teasing her a little and she still seems to have space for growth.

Speaking of growth there is also the fact that all girls here grew up and there is not one who isn't damn attractive, even if Aniki doesn't seem to even notice it. I worry for him, he seems to be bad inside and I don't know how to help him at all as the only food he seems to be even able to taste is my own and he just seems out of it sometimes.

Note to self, when I see the woman who falsely accused brother of rape I am to do a jump kick at her in the face, if possible kick her when she is down for good measure even if I fear that my boots will get dirty of contact to too much scum. Oh well, I can always burn them afterward.

But, changing topics, I am happy for the advancements of everyone, I am, excluding Rishia who had meager stats growth the others grew very well. I guess Rishia is someone with a different growth curve, like she grows slowly until a certain point when her stat growth explode. Well, not that her current stats are an actual problem as her use of projectile weapons is such that I have to admit it as impressive. Doubly so since I crafted some flying daggers similar to the ones from Hassan of Serenity, Item Construct skill is so useful.

After these last two weeks, I managed to get a few servants at 30% Mastery or higher and my base abilities are just starting to show how amazing they are becoming. My Item Construct, for example, is now B+ Rank and I can craft a whole lot of weapons, clothes, and armor as well as some potions. Everything is going great, everything, except for one small tiny problem. I even got my own Armor and bought Aniki his own. His is one called Barbarian Armor and he honestly looks like a bandit chief using it but it looks good on him. Mine, on the other hand, is less of an armor as it is more like a white overcoat that goes to close to my feet, it is quite comfy as it has the ability to adjust the temperature on itself to always keep me fresh when using it and it honestly looks like the coat used by Shiroe in Log Horizon, one of my favorite shows out there. The coat is called Sage's Coat and is part of a set but the old man could only make the first part with the materials he had in hand, it is weak against physical attacks but it gives me a boost when using MP as it cuts the costs for a bit which means that using it let me keep an INCLUDE for longer and it also have great magic defense.

A very useful item, all in all.

The only thing that irritates me right now about this whole situation is that the egg hatched.

Normally this would be good news, of course, it should be, but it has hatched just two days ago, taking WAY longer than I expected to hatch and what came out was a baby dragon. Normally it would be a great thing, dragons are supposed to be strong after all and this one had abnormal stats from birth as its stats when it was born was more or less like this:

_Name: Tio Pendragon_

_Race: Dragon_

_Job: Devourer_

_Level: 1_

_Hp:1000/1000_

_Mp: 1000/1000_

_Atk: 150_

_Def: 150_

_Spd: 150_

Yeah, she was born broken in regard to stats and her stats just keep growing way too fast. But, after she was born some of my Heroic Spirit cards went grey as, from what I could gather, she had somehow obtained part of the power from said Heroic Spirits and there will be a need of at least three weeks for the Heroic Spirits to be usable again!

That means part of my most powerful arsenal is now useless for the time being.

Not only that, this dragon was a bonafide pervert from birth. Seriously, she was born when I was disciplining Atla about not trying to sneak into my bed naked during the night after giving me both an aphrodisiac and a sleeping medicine. Thankfully Erza, as dutiful and reliable as ever, stopped the perverted yandere before she could actually turn me into a true lolicon pervert. I mean, yeah she now had the body of a 14 to 15 years old girl but she still looks and IS too young.

My disciplining her, at that time, was me spanking her behind as there was hardly any other thing I did that would make her even flinch. Not my best idea, I fully regret it, as now Atla tries to make me repeat it as she liked the contact (again, she is a pervert) but as Tio was born to this specific scene she has since identified that pain and pleasure are just about the same fucking thing.

Meaning, she gets excited by punishment and also enjoys positive attention, that means there is little to nothing I can do that can make this damned lizard unhappy and she does whatever she feels like it, including sniffing my used underwear or trying to peek at me or Aniki when we are taking a bath. If not for Erza and Raphtalia we both agree that we'd never get one moment of peace in this world.

I seriously considered selling her back to the slave trader, if nothing else to at least get a good bath without fear of having two perverts trying to sneak a peak. And I mean two because Atla definitely does this regardless, after all, I am pretty sure she bought a pair of binoculars last time we went to a bigger town.

At least Shea is a good girl, as long as she isn't in the midst of battle as she has NO idea over her own strength most of the time and she somehow managed to figure out a reinforcement magic to her body that makes her outright terrifying and with her jobs, yeah she is fearsome for sure.

Sighing to myself I see the lone wolf of our group approaching.

"Here, I got some for you too." Velvet said as she threw me an apple before sitting down to eat. She was clearly tired and that isn't a shock to me at all since she has been fighting more intensely than anyone else. But I guess she is warming up to us as her current relationship stats says so.

She tries to avoid being too close most of the time and she is usually cold, but she can't do that so much as her kindness shines through as long as there is no mention of the trash king.

"Thanks." I said. "You know, I want to ask but will you be able to hold yourself back? I mean, we will be going to face the wave soon and that means we will likely see that piece of trash on the throne." As I said that I noticed her flinch and her hands closing a bit as I see some of the ground beneath her hands be crushed. Not minding it I continue. "You agreed to not do a thing until we could be sure we could survive the fallout, we were in an agreement."

"... I know, just don't expect me to set one foot in the castle or I might kill him regardless." She said.

"You know, I wish I could say I doubt you would be capable, but I would be lying. I can clearly see you doing just that despite whatever level he might be." I said and she chuckled. "What, it is true. You are quite strong and decisive, I doubt even death would stop you doing what you must for family."

"Family, huh? I guess the two of us are all about this world in the end." Velvet said, eyeing Aniki who was trying right now to see if he can create combos with Raphtalia. I smile fondly seeing this despite not being able to do much else as I am dead tired.

"I guess you are right Velvet, we really are alike when it comes to what we would do for family." I said and she smiled a bit. "Anyway, do you intend to go with us to the capital or will you stay here until the wave hits?"

"... I think I would rather stay, if I go I fear I might end up going for the kill regardless of everything." She said and I nodded. And the scariest part, I don't doubt she could do it all, she had a certain charisma that made one belief in her.

* * *

"Come on, Aniki. This won't be that bad, we just need to enter that place quickly and get the hell out, easy." I said but despite saying that to Aniki I felt just as unwilling to enter as he did. After all, this is the cathedral of the church of the Three Heroes, basically the place I want to put to the torch the most right now.

Hum, maybe I COULD go and do just that but I would first need to round all these fuckers that work for this church in one place before I can set it on flames and film it for posterity.

I continued to push Aniki as we entered the church, he had obviously no desire to be anywhere near here but there was little that we could do as we need to align our weapons to the Dragon Hourglass here to make it so that we are teleported to the waves when they hit.

Entering the place was easy, a nun was 'kind' enough to show us the way but I saw that she did not want us here, neither me, nor brother, nor our companions for this place. In this case, the companions are Raphtalia (who has a beyond obvious crush on Aniki) and Erza (who I respect a whole lot and who I believe respect me back as her Relationship stats currently is Honored [40/100]). As we were entering the deeper parts of the cathedral the nun turned to us and spoke up.

"I am sorry but from this point forward only humans are allowed, we don't want animals near our more relevant grounds. It would damage its place with the stench and all that." The nun said with fake kindness in her voice. And is it just me or did she just call Raphtalia and my cute knight Erza animals?

Fuck. No.

I noticed Aniki face-palming after seeing my face, but don't worry brother. I am better now, I won't beat an old hag up.

Physically at least.

"Well, that must make it hard for you then. I mean, with you being you it must be hard to not be possible for you to go near that place." I said 'innocently'.

"... I am sorry but I think I didn't hear you well." The nun said.

That will be good, I want to see if I can make this one cry. Oh, if I do coming here will be worth it.

"Oh well, it is just that if an 'animal' cannot get close to this place than an old scummy piece of trash that smells worse than a skunk and probably could not even sell her pussy for free if her life depended on it would likely be jealous of others. I mean, at least farm or wild animals have others wanting to bang them and I bet that if anyone would have ever been willing to do that to you he would have to be dumb, blind, poor, AND especially dumb, I mean just look at you, there is not one good thing about you to see anywhere. Skin like a witch, voice that make kids cover their ears, smell like trash, need to use glasses to support the eyes that likely wanted to go blind instead of looking at yourself in the mirror, and seriously a personality to match this all. Fuck, God really went out of his way to spit on creation when it made you. These 'animals' that you speak of are people, the two are wonderful girls that anyone would be lucky if they give the minimum amount of attention to them, you would be lucky if any male didn't run away from you.

"Then again, I bet that this is why you decided to enter this religion. After all, you need SOMETHING to pleasure you and I bet you use replicas of the weapons to do that and pretend something could ever give you any form of love. Fuck, as far as I can tell from your face your mama probably dropped you face-first when you were born to try and fix the ugliness and only made it worse. I mean, come on, just look at yourself, you-"

I could only go this far as Erza had 'delicately' hit my side with a quick jab that sent me to the wall after she noticed what I am talking about. I broke said wall and from the other side, I raised my hand.

"I regret nothing, except looking at this hag's face and needing to breathe when close to her. Fuck, skunks smell better than this." I said and dusted myself out. I then turned to the old hag of a nun who looks shocked at what I just did as well as furious and depressed. Not that I gave a fuck about the feelings of an idiotic racist person like that, of course. If she were to die in front of me right now I would not give two fucks about it, not that anyone would want to give her a fuck. "Hey, just to know but would you mind if we were to go out and catch some face masks to stop the bad smell, don't worry it is not just because of you. It is just that I feel that getting there will need us to pass by others like you and I really can't handle the stench of vile bile that constitutes you all neither do I want to try, being punched by Erza here and having to be near a racist weapon-fucker like you is punishment enough for a day." I said and the nun started crying then and there. "No, don't cry, you look even uglier when you cry."

Yes, I managed it. Success.

Hahaha, it isn't that good to be on that side of the one getting bullied, huh? Maybe next time you will think twice before being part of an organization that is trying to ruin my brother and my life at every turn.

"Brother, that is enough." Aniki said and I sighed, spoil sort. I wanted to see if I could make her run away while crying and... yep, she did just that.

... I want to say I feel bad for making a woman cry, but to those like her I really don't.

"... See, now we don't have anyone to guide us." Erza said.

"Don't worry, it is better this way. Like this we can just search the place, if we end up somewhere we shouldn't we can just claim we were searching for the Hourglass and if we find it than it is a bonus. Also, the woman deserved it for making you feel bad." I told Erza who blushed slightly.

On the side, I could hear Raphtalia talk to Aniki.

"... Was your brother always like this?" She asked.

Aniki turned to her in a deadpan expression.

"Honestly? He has gotten better these days, one of his favorite past times was playing online gaming and roasting others until they cry." Aniki said. I turned to him with a grim.

"And I was damn good at it too, you had to see me roast some kid who killed me once in Fortnite by a fluke, he starting trying to mock me for it so I did the mature thing and killed him 27 times after that and I teabagged him every time afterward and, by the end, I made the kid cry for over twenty minutes as whenever he was playing on a match and I got the chance I would go and kill him until I was bored." I said with pride.

"..."

"..."

"... *SIGH* To think that this is the man I serve." Erza said after Aniki and Raphtalia could only stare at me.

It was at this moment that I felt it, all the instincts my body have developed after some time in this world and using the Class Cards screamed at me to get away and so I did as I jumped to a nearby wall, putting my back on the wall and gripping the cane nervously while looking at whoever it was that made my instincts scream at me.

The answer for that feeling is an elderly man with fair skin and a gray beard. His attire is comprised of a uniform befitting of the church and his likely status within it: a long beige coat, black pants, and a large, extravagant hat, which is beige on the bottom and teal on the top. This same teal is mirrored in a sash he keeps wrapped around the torso of his coat. His entire being made one think of a scholar but I have no doubts that he has an absurdly high magic capacity and I can tell somehow that this person is dangerous with a capital D on it.

"I see, while your actions were a bit crass they still were logic. Interesting, but expected. I suppose a true chosen one by one of the legendary weapons would be that strong." The man said. "Now come, there might be still a few hours until the wave hits but that still doesn't change the fact that you all can be of use."

As the old man said that we wanted to deny him but we couldn't as a wave of air hit us in the back just strong enough to pull us along as the man was walking. He must be an absurdly capable magician.

... If this country has someone like this why the hell do they even want to summon heroes? Just send this guy and that should do it. Fuck, I feel stupid just accepting a mission to help this lazy-ass country, they can easily do it themselves for fucks sake. But at least the rewards for this mission are decent enough so I can hold up on this.

As we walked I decided not to speak and Aniki was looking at everyone we went through with disdain and cold fury. Before long we were before the Hourglass and the man left, he didn't bother talking about himself and I don't want to try and force him to do anything.

The two of us nodded and approached the Hourglass, it was when we got a bit closer that a light shot out of it and synchronized mine and Aniki's weapons to the Hourglass.

However, the most interesting thing was the notification I got.

_Congratulations_

_As you have synchronized in one of this world's Dragon Hourglasses you have finished the necessary first steps to being able to use the System higher functions._

_A Vassal Weapon such as the Cane Vassal Weapon has a special property, when during or at the end of a Wave it is possible to dimensional jumps for other worlds in the same condition as this world. Yes, you can go to other worlds to explore and grow stronger. Enjoy this chance to find rare and unique creatures of other worlds and see what the multiverse has to offer!_

_Your tittle (Blessed[?] by Zelretch) has been updated._

_\- Blessed(?) by Zelretch II – A title granted to (you poor soul) someone chosen by the supreme magician of the multi-verse Zelretch, it grants the user a great base Luck stat as well as a higher growth rate for all stats in special charm and magic power and will also allow for the user to experience things that the said supreme magician will consider interesting. Not only that it also grant a higher number of possible worlds to visit, being possible to make a one-day travel to other worlds once every week as a bonus besides the basic ones. Current worlds available (Digiworld, Pokeworld, Remnant, Doulou World)_

I spent some time reading this and thinking on how to better use this information. This might be a giant treasure trove of materials and valuables, and being able to go to these other worlds will likely help me a big deal in growing in strength, maybe I could also get these materials for Aniki as I can imagine how good it would be if he too could get his defense higher.

Honestly speaking he already is a BS level in my eyes but more defense means he is more protected so I would not complain. And seriously, his defense is BS.

_Name: Naofumi Iwatami_

_Class:Shield Hero_

_Job: Shield Hero_

_Race: Human_

_Level 34_

_HP: 3300/3300_

_MP: 1300/1300_

_SP: 1500/1500_

_Atk: 30_

_Def: 1450_

_Spd: 200_

See? BS right there. Even some of my Class Cards can't hope to break pass his defense BS.

As I finished the look over the notification and my reverie I turned to talk to Aniki about it when I noticed he face to face with-

... the spear bitch.

He was holding hands with Raphtalia and Erza, his face with a confident and 'charming' smile as he spoke up to them. I noted how Erza's face was contorted in rage and hate at the sight of the very man who caused her to become half-blind, not that I blamed the redhead for that.

"How come such a beautiful woman like you need to use something as ugly as an eye-patch? It is a tragedy, but you still are just so beauti-"

"Oh fuck no." I said and he turned to see me, his face paling a bit instantly. "How can you even fucking DARE to show your ugly ass face not only in front of me but to Erza as well?" I said, my hand firmly on the cane in my hands as I held it's pole with one hand and hit it on the handle with my other hand in a manner similar to a gangster showing that he fully intends to beat a bitch-ass idiot that doesn't know left from right due to insufficient brain cells.

The spear idiot did not react, instead, a woman with red hair entered in front of me and pointed her finger to my face.

"How DARE you, lowly thief, speak like that to Motoyasu-sama, the Spear Hero himself? I could have you executed for that!" She said.

"... You either take your finger out of my face or I WILL twist it to another direction and shove it up your ass." I said and she smirked before trying to point it even more to my face.

When I was just about to do that I was interrupted by the spear guy, the spear hero I suppose from what this woman just said.

"Calm down, Myne. There is no reason for this." The Spear Hero said, his voice trembling a bit. "Let's just take a step back, okay." She didn't want to do this and neither do I but I saw that old man from before at the door and decided to shut up, for now at least.

I then saw the two other heroes and they started talking to brother, offending him, and I felt a sudden desire to bash their skulls in.

"Don't worry." Erza said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed a bit when she did that. "Just focus on doing what you have to do."

I nodded and left the place.

After we left I turned to Aniki.

"Aniki, will you be staying here or will you go back to see the others?" I asked.

"I think I will stay, I need to go see if I can find some new materials just in case." Aniki said and I nodded. At this moment everyone is worried as the Wave is about to hit so there is little chance to someone go and do anything against him.

"Ok, then please go and give these to the Slave Trader. You have more patience to deal with him than me." I said and pushed some of the mangas and books I managed to write down. I then could suddenly see someone approaching while waving her hand. It was that crazy vengeful knight girl that gave me a bad vibe, she has in fact been reset to mine and brother's slave and she did in fact went ahead and returned to level 1 but I still don't want her anywhere near me.

Rolling my eyes as I REALLY don't want to talk to that one I decided to dump this all on Aniki as I teleport myself and Erza back to our camp.

Good luck, Aniki.

"Master, are you sure you should have left like that?" Erza asked. I was about to answer when someone (read Atla) jumped on my back.

"Of course he is right," Atla said confidently.

"But you don't even saw what happened to be able to say that." Erza commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need to, if he did so then it is the right thing to do!" Atla said and I sighed internally. I want to intervene but I am getting tired, I guess I will go take a nap.

The wave is in 6 hours, more than enough time for me to take a nap, eat something stretch, warm-up, and get ready to fight (or use my legs as if I was a Joestar) the waves. I just hope I am capable enough to survive it.

* * *

_Glossary Explanations_

_Jobs: something a hero can allow others to have. By having jobs some bonuses can become available, bonuses include hidden stats, bonus damage or resist when using a certain item, and unique skills. Jobs differ from Class as Class is something that anyone is capable of having while Job is something only those working with a Hero can obtain, the stats gained by Jobs is also lower than by Class-up but a new Job can be assigned every ten levels on a cumulative fashion while Class can only be assigned at level 40 and 100 (120 if a Hakushou)._

* * *

_Job Listing:_

_Squire - the first step of the knight-type job. It grants a small bonus when using armor_

_Knight - the basic form of the knight-type job. A knight gain bonusses when using armor, have a wild variety of possible routes for growth_

_Begginer Magic Knight - the beggining level for a magic knight, it allows for the user to use the energy inside an armor to activate its unique energy. It also allows for a bonus on magic when using armor besides the regular bonus of a Knight._

_Magic Knight - a higher tier of the previous job, it works mostly the same but with greatter bonus and gives the Unique Skill Requip to let the magic knight quickly change armor. There is a 10 minutes cooldown between each time Requip is usable._

_Warrior - the basic form for a fighter without specialization, it grants bonuses when during a fight to damage calculation and Str._

_Hammer Warrior - a Warrior that specializes in the use of a hammer, it grants another bonus to attacks using a hammer, the attack with a hammer becomes approximately 40% stronger than normal._

_Crusher - a unique job that allows for a greater destructive force with every impact, it allows for a lessening of any defense when attacking making it cumulative. An Anti-tank job so to say._

_Berserker - this job allows one to be able to use a copy of Madness Enhancement as the user can exchange his/her sanity for pure physical power._

_Spear Warrior - a Warrior that specializes in the use of a spear, it grants another bonus to attacks using a spear, the attack with a spear becomes approximately 40% stronger than normal._

_Spear Lady - a job for a woman spear-user, grants extra 10% in flexibility when during combat and a bonus to speed and power of a spear attack_

_Mystic Spear User - a job for a spear user that can mix magic with his strikes, not only hat but can use unique magic to create unique effects on others. Gives bonus to mystic attacks and extra damage for spiritual-type enemies._

_Ninja Apprentice - a Job for someone who is starting on the path of ninja by being low-key and ignored most times, gives bonus to stealth and speed._

_Ninja - Someone who entered the basic form of a Ninja or as some call Shadow, gives bonus to stealth and speed._

_Thrower - a job for someone who specializes in throwing weapons, gives a higher chance for an attack to hit a critical point of an enemy and a bonus to accuracy as well as speed of attack_

_Weapons Mistress - A specialization of the Ninja job, it is a job for someone who specializes in using throwing weapons in large amounts with great precision, similar bonuses to the Thrower job but greater, grants the ability Weapon Cloning that let's the user multiply a thrown weapon into copies of itself during combat, Cooldown of 2 minutes._

* * *

_Name: Kaito Iwatami_

_Class: Cane Hero_

_Job: Cane Hero_

_Race: Human_

_Level 26_

_HP: 2300/2300_

_MP: 5100/5100_

_SP: 1300/1300_

_Atk: 290_

_Def: 260_

_Spd: 250_

_Dex: 290_

_Lck: 2600_

_Charm: 1300_

_Int:300_

_Alignment: -100 (slightly evil-hearted and mean)_

* * *

**AN: **

**Sorry for the offensive language if it offended anyone. It is just a way to show how Kaito reacts to the church members in general and in special to racists, which they all are big time. Besides that, the Job System IS part of CANON, but is never explored that well. To solve that I decided to use it and took inspiration from The Death Mage Doesn't Want a Fourth Time, which is a great novel.**

**Also, ****about the fanfic I am writing right now, I will explain the premise as most seem to not know about Terror Infinity:**

Regular people are invited at the lowest point of their lives (like suicide point or pure depression) to go live a 'real-life' without ever knowing what that entails. This is actually an invitation to go to what is called God's Dimension, their people are teleported to alternative universes based on anime, manga, movies, or novels (light novel or wuxias) and there they must complete missions.

These missions can variate, for instance, it is possible for a mission be about assassination, escort, survival, helping someone, delivery, anything really. Depending on the mission and what you accomplish during the mission you can obtain bonuses, these bonuses can be exchanged by weapons and other things at will including things like genetic modifications and the such.

There is a near-limitless number of missions possible. For instance, I could make a mission on Game of Thrones where the OCs are put on the army as mercenaries right as the battle against the White Walkers are taking place and they must kill the Night King without Deus-Ex-Machina Aria there and with the enemy dead army having 500 Giants and multiple Ice Dragons.

I could make them go to Dragonball fight to stop Frieza back in Nameck

It can be anything really

Another good thing is that there is no absolute limit on what can be mixed. One example is that one of the OCs is at the same time an Oni (like Shion from Tensei Shitara Slime Datta ke before getting a name) while also being the Sword Hero from Rising of the Shield Hero

Any form of energy, body, and item can be obtained.

But the missions are always hard. For instance, a possible mission is to help deal with Kokabiel in Highschool DxD with no Vali help.

**As you all can tell, I need plenty of OCs for it to work. Any mix is possible and I accept any and all messages about them. But please, if it is about this just send me a PM, I am always open for those and try to never fail to answer (unless it is one just to trash talk me, that happened more than once).**


	12. Chapter 12

After finishing strolling through the streets of Melromark I managed to buy a few more materials to unlock a few more canes. It is surprising what some cash can do, truth be told.

I was am thinking about whether I should buy a Filorial chick or not. I mean, it would be good to have one and a carriage to move faster to other countries after the wave and despite the size of Tio she is not suitable to pull carriages. She is much too wide and she would probably only move when I whip her and I have no desire to feed her worst habits.

After this was done I rented a room in a cheap inn and slept for four hours. I still have about half an hour before the wave so I asked for some food for me, Erza, and Atla as they are the only ones here with me. I need to teleport back to where the others are before the wave hits as I don't want to risk the wave hitting and the others not being pulled along.

They leveled up for a reason, after all, and it is not to look pretty (even if I will admit they do look nice).

"Are you ready, Kaito-sama?" Erza asked, already in one of her armors and ready to go. I nodded to her and moved to get up when I felt a weight in my body and sighed. Erza didn't even care anymore, she too was tired to try and stop what clearly wouldn't stop.

Yep, Atla was laying on top of me happily. I didn't even care anymore, at least this time she didn't try and push her hand down on my pants like she sometimes does.

Why the hell she would think I would like her doing something like that was beyond my understanding. Truthfully speaking I can only think she is thirsty for attention or validation of some sort, or she just wants the D, which I would not give her until she is of legal age at the very least.

Deciding to let her rest a for a while longer I turn to Erza.

"Erza, could you go to the slave trader and request for a filorial or griffon chick? It must be as new as possible if at all possible, also make sure it is level 1, we need more people in our side and a filorial or griffon could help pull the carriage as we move to Zetbul after the wave." I say and she nods before speaking.

"I understand. However, would it not be better to get one of each? From my understanding, the party for you and your brother still have vacant spots so doing so would not interfere with the EXP gain from the wave. Also, why not get a few others as well? I heard that a Wave of Destruction usually has tens of thousands of monsters in total so it would not be a problem to get a considerable amount of levels." She proposed her idea and after a moment of thought I nodded at her.

She is not wrong, this would actually be a great addition now that I think about it. The food supply would be difficult but if the monsters on this wave can be used to food then it would actually help and, from what I understood, a Wave only stops after more than three hours or when the boss is killed and the monsters in a Wave are of high level but weaker in power so farming during one is actually the best, there is plenty of EXP to be had. The amount of food we could acquire from butchering even a small amount of those monsters would be staggering, and if my Cane could store the monsters in an inventory, even more so.

"... But no more dragons. One Tio was more than enough." I said and Erza nodded even more fervently before turning around and leaving completely in a hurry.

After Erza leaves I think about it and I have to nod that this is not a bad idea at all. I intend to get as many people as possible to be able to fight the waves, survival is the most important after all.

I also need to think about what Class Cards I should use, I need to be at my strongest in dealing with the wave and I want to defeat as many monsters as possible.

One of my Class Cards that I have mastered for a bit comes to mind and I nod to myself. That one will do nicely to mow down enemies.

* * *

After Erza comes back we teleport to our base of operations, meaning a forest clearing where the others are staying. It is far from others but as we cleared all monsters around completely it is quite safe now and there are no problems for everyone to be here.

We had five minutes until the wave hits and everyone is talking with everyone while brother is distributing the Health and Mana potions he had spent most of the day crafting, each one having quite the boost from being crafted by a Cardinal Weapon, especially since he had his Potion Master Shield equipped. I had told him how i had sent Erza to go and get some newborn monsters that we could raise up into proper war beasts, which if we were careful about, would be ride-able.

"Yeah, that could be pretty useful if things go south after the Wave." He'd said after I explained the merits of it, and with a group as large as ours we'd need alot of beasts to ride.

"It will save us the trouble in the long run, since we can keep the hatchlings safe from danger until they level up enough to defend themselves, the investment will work out in the long run. It should go quickly too, considering all the monsters we could kill during the Wave and gain all the experience that way. And with the various bonuses your weapons provide, they'll be more than capable of fighting before long. " Velvet spoke, throwing her opinion in.

Naofumi agreed with the powerful demi-human. He'd already seen the results of the bonuses resulting from his shields and Kaito's canes, each of which came together to provide explosive levels of growth that he was certain they wouldn't see for at least 15 to 20 levels at a minimum. The full extent of their growth seemed to have no hard upper limit either, which worked out well for us, so the addition of some extra tameable monsters to our group could bring our fighting strength up to a truly impressive state, and most importantly our survivability is also all the higher thanks to it. The only trouble we would have was the obvious issue that the new monsters we would be raising would be newborns, and likely would be difficult to watch over them and focus on the Wave at the same time until the newborns could fight for themselves.

But for every problem, a solution exists!

"Besides, I got something called Riding Skill that makes me stronger when fighting on top of a beast so getting one such being would be useful." I said and Shea spoke up.

"If that is so why not use Tio? She can be used for that, right?"

"... Do you really think I would like to ride her?" I said as I glance at the dragon who was excited as I was sitting on top of her and her tail and ass was shaking lewdly, if she was human that is. Right now it just qualifies as disgusting.

Shea and others blush seeing this and nod at my words, no one doubted my decision right now anymore."

Looking at Erza who is carrying three cages I take a turn to see what we've got.

I raised an eyebrow at that and she spoke.

"There are few monsters for sale right now and most are more for farm work instead of useful for fighting. These are all of those that are good for what you wanted." She said and I nodded.

One of them looks like a spirited little pink chicken that is very much fat. If memory serves me right it would be called a Filorial, let's give it to Aniki.

"Here you go, big brother." I said and opened the cage towards him and the chicken jumped to stand on brother's head. "Huh? Never imagined you using a pink fluffy hat." I said with a smirk and he just scowled at me before showing a small smirk of his own.

"Even with this I still look better than you." He said.

"Doubtful, I still am the better-looking one." I said and, to no one's surprise, Atla took my side and started speaking of how amazing I am.

Ignoring that, and seeing that there is no point in arguing with me when Atla and Raphtalia are doing such excellent jobs for that discussion, I continued looking at what we got.

Incidentally, the name brother chose for the filorial was Filo. He is bad with naming things.

The next one was a spider, it was bigger than normal but still quite cool. I smiled seeing it since I quite enjoy spiders in general anyway. The other girls step back from it, even though it is so cute. Well, it seems Rishia also liked this little guy. It is black all over but it's six eyes are red, the top of it's head is lavender, and on it's butt area there is a pale skull pattern to it.

This one, if memory doesn't fails me, is known as a death spider, a type of spider that can release powerful poison and has a powerful web that is hard to break. Fully grown ones are capable of going tow to tow with even a dragon, but they take a lot of time to mature so who knows if it will even get to fully mature.

"Rishia, can you take care of this one for now? I think you should be plenty able to deal with protecting it." I said.

"L-Leave it to me." She said and approached, the spider jumped happily at her and when it escalated to Rishia's head and sat there, it's colors changed to look similar to Rishia's hair.

Oh, so this one also can change colors when it needs to. This is a very useful skill for a predator in a hunt, this is good to know. I guess the Slave Trader forgot to warn me about it.

"Okay, but let's name it. ... I have a good name for it. Let's call it Arachnee." I said and even though it's collors changed I could see it raise one of it's paws as if in agreement.

_Title Obtained: Hypocrite_

_Descryption: You call others things you yourself is no better about. Grants a -5% trust gain from those of good alighment, +10% trust gain from those of bad aligment, chances of lies being succesful raise by 7%_

... I still don't see anything wrong with the name.

Anyway, let's look at the next monsters, shall we?

The next one is a griffin, this little one is quite small and is truly cute. It has purple pink fethers in most of it's body with it's wings being of white color, it's eyes are golden colored and she is looking with interest at everyone and everything.

"This one will be my mount in the future, let's get along... Jibril." I said and brother raised an eyebrow at that.

"... You really will give it a name of a perverted angel from a anime to this monster? After you just said you will not use Tio for ride because it is a pervert?" Brother asked with curiosity and slight amusement.

"Hey, it should work out fine. It does have the same colors as that character and it is not like it will become a pervert as well. I can't be that unlucky." I said.

_Title Obtained: Idiot who can't stop provoking destiny_

_Descryption: ... You keep provoking the world despite knowing how it can and will likely bite you back for it. No bonuses are given to this title, except for the chance of what you provoke actually happening increases between 20 and 50% depending on how impossible it should have been. Congrats._

... Nope. I will NOT think about it. No, no, it would certainly not end with me surrounded by only perverts. Yeah, deffinetly will not end up this way.

As I was convincing myself my future was not filled with perverted monsters (and Atla) following me around the time was up.

The Wave of Disaster begins now.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for taking so long to post a chapter and for it being short. I wanted to write some more but I didn't have many ideas on what to write before the Wave.**

**Everyone is equipped and well prepared, the monsters are just for: A - Naofumi to get Firo earlier as I want her to be able to kick some balls during the commemoration party; B - I wanted Kaito to be able to use the Riding skill and I couldn't go with Tio as he'd never ride a perverted dragon, instead Jibril will be similar to the No Game No Life counterpart but a bit different as well and the thought of him avoiding one pervert only to get a different type of pervert is fun to me; C - I felt like it. **

**Anyway, I will work on the next chapter soon and post it in, between one or two weeks tops. Also, I am working on a new fic that is a cross-over between Game of Thrones and Madan no Ou to Vanadis, it is just the start for now but if anyone wants to help me there or on the Wave scene just tell me. Kaito will not let the wave end so quickly. It is a wonderful place for farming when using it and actually taking the time to farm there can get a lot of levels.**

**Honestly speaking the three idiots going together to face the wave boss as soon as it started looks amateur in a gamer's perspective if you ask me. They cancel each other EXP gain and if they kill the boss the wave ends, that also means that the weakened monsters that can give a lot of EXP no longer span and even those who already appeared won't get you any EXP due to the interference of the Cardinal Weapons working together. In my opinion, they taking at least half an hour or even a full hour farming for monsters separately to gain EXP and only later combine to kill the boss while leaving the finishing blow to one of them while the others get away from there but agreeing that the person who gives the finishing blow gets less drops and monster materials would make WAY more sense to me.**

**But, then again, I can't really hope those three to actually think like a gamer despite them claiming to be experienced gamers, more like casuals at most really from what I see.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Play OST - Monster in your mind)**

If there was a time when he absolutely LOATHED being summoned here more than any other (and by gods he had a LOT of those times), then this one would be when he felt that way the most. That's what Kaito believed when he looked around himself, once he got teleported along with his comrades Rishia, Atla, Tio and Velvet (except his brother Naofumi and his gang which included the Filolial, they got teleported somewhere else) to the place where the Wave would begin. Throughout his journeys, Kaito had gotten curious a few times about just how dangerous these waves could be. It had been like a sick and twisted sense of morbid fascination, and he had played quite a few games with dark and gritty settings in his time. A lot of them had been fantasy based, but there were a few exceptions above the rest, but anyways that wasn't important, and what was had been that his curiosity had gotten the better of him so he had decided to ask around for information. What details he COULD glean (as there had been quite a few people who wouldn't even look at him since they believed the King and that bitch over him), they didn't necessarily paint a nice picture. However, back then he had been a bit dismissive of their claims, thinking to himself how they couldn't have been as bad as they described, that the people had just been exaggerating it (to be fair, a lot of those tended to be the religious kind and they tend to exaggerate a lot of things)...

Boy did he regret EVER taking that approach.

The sight which lay before him could only be described as a literal hell, and he was NOT joking about that. The skies themselves, they turned a pure crimson like the colour thick blood, with rain that, when he raised his hand to catch some of it, looked like ACTUAL blood falling from them. Throughout the skies one could see these spiralling blue 'cracks', ones which almost resembled tears in the very fabric of space itself, as chuuni as that sounded to him (and Kaito HATED that it could be compared like that). Storm clouds gathered at various places, crackling with crimson coloured thunder and lightning which sounded so much like a huge hammer smash being done with thousands of amplifiers, causing each of them to cover their ears (especially those with sensitive hearing like the demihumans, Velvet looked like she'd go on a freaking rampage at any second). Yet, this wasn't the worst part, for everything that the rain touched gradually... shifted, morphing right before their very eyes. The ground became one filled to the brim with skulls, all frozen in pained and agonized groans of endless agony and unrelenting, merciless torment. Throughout the space they were in, which looked like a plain of some such where they could see a village nearby, the same one which his brother had been at a while ago according to him, these huge pillar-like structures shot out the ground, creating these explosions of skulls that rained down alongside the bloody rain. These pillars gradually looked more and more like trees, trees with trunks made out of this organic sinew one would see as clotted blood, with entrails spewing out to form branches and blood-made 'leaves' which just resembled deformed faces.

"... Holy fuck..."

Yeah, those words which escaped Kaito's lips as he stared, wide eyed and slack-jawed at everything unfolding around him whilst his skin lost all its colour, summed up his thoughts pretty well. As a gamer and consumer of anything otaku related, Kaito had seen and played in many gory, twisted looking battlefields. From deserted ruins to bloodied battlefields, he had seen a lot of horrible scenes but back then he had only seen them behind a computer screen, so that had kinda mitigated the shock factor that these scenes were meant to showcase to the point where he had thought himself immune to the stuff anymore. Even with the right atmosphere and colour pallet, Kaito never really felt much of it after seeing it over and over again... But seeing it for REAL, not behind a screen all the time, to actually SEE it himself as well as nearly being forced to over his nose from the STENCH of iron in the air, it really provoked the strongest reactions out of him. His whole body shuddered in terror, a cold hand of dread gripping his heart tightly as the sight nearly made him doubt if he had done enough prep this whole time. No, no amount of prep work could have prepared him for the horror and sheer TERROR which flowed through him at this point.

"So... this is what happens when a Wave hits, huh?" Looked like he wasn't the only one effected, Kaito realized when he blinked himself back into reality and turned to see whom had spoken. Turned out it had been Velvet, and although she didn't look outwardly disturbed like a lot of their group (especially the ones who didn't like combat like Rishia, they looked like they were on the verge of fainting on the spot), she definitely showed signs she was struggling to hold herself together. Signs which Kaito noted were her hands trembling slightly, her teeth gnashing together within the confines of her mouth and a light bead of sweat forming over her forehead. Not to mention how her eyes had turned bestial due to her Demihuman heritage, and how she sharply glanced around them and looked like she would break into a mad sprint at any moment. "... Looks like the church's preaching's weren't so exaggerated after all... Hell on earth aptly describes this."

She could say that again, Kaito realized, before he shook his head and forced himself to calm down. Steadying his breathing, the teen slapped his cheeks several times whilst shouting internally to get his shit together. He was this party's leader, so he would have to keep it together the most so the rest don't lose their morale. Just like in his RTS games, morale can dangerously effect the battle capacity of one's troops, if its too low then they may even try to abandon the battle all together, which wouldn't end well for anyone. Once this was over, Kaito swore to himself that he'd take this MUCH more seriously than he had been, fuck that king and his bitch of a daughter, he never wants to experience this shit ever again! "Alright guys, this is it, so lets get to it. We gotta start by-"

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-!

All of a sudden, Kaito's speech got interrupted when all around them, long and spindly hands burst out the ground and reached forth for the skies, flailing around in wild fashions. Atla and the lesser willed beings cried out at this, as the arms slammed down into the ground of skulls in an effort to drag out the rest of their bodies from their earthly prisons. It didn't take them long, and before the party knew it, they were surrounding by no less than a hoard of creatures which looked like they, pardon the pun, 'crawled out the depths of hell itself'. There were several times which Kaito noted surrounding them, each with their own cackles and mad howls of bloodlust shining from their beings.

The first type looked... quite humanoid, with flesh coloured skin which made them almost look like they had been flayed completely. They each sported glowing yellow eyes and sharp fags, their forms built to look humanoid but move on all fours as they hissed, howled and screech. Kaito at first got reminded of Resident Evi's Lickers when seeing them, but when he looked closer he realized just EXACTLY what these creatures were: the Imps from Doom 2016... and that made things all the worse for them cause he had played that game before on its hardest difficulty, and these motherfuckers were NASTY. Imps were fucking agile little devils, which would use the environment to their advantage by climbing up and down ledges and jumping over gaps. They often tried to stay at a medium distance from him when he encountered them, and often throw fireballs at their prey. They were the proof of the very first lesson he'd learned when playing that game, and that was to always keep moving like hell lest he want to have his chest melted to mush... also to get good at strafe firing, cause that'd be the difference in getting his hide skinned or not. However, should Kaito have approached these fuckers, then they tended swipe at him with their claws then usually try to build a distance again. Their fireballs can also be charged to deal more damage but will leave the Imp immobile for a short time. 'Good thing that they're relatively weak in terms of endurance, so killing them won't be too difficult if we manage to hit them...' Kaito thought, but that only had weight when there weren't these other types as well.

Speaking of types, the second one looked like those damned HELL KNIGHTS, fucking huge ass beasts with humanoid bodies but A: had licker heads, had massive bulky forms with their fists being covered in infernal hell flames. Then there's B: that they formed in large numbers enough to make Kaito start sweating bullets. Worse still, was that in spite of their size, Hell Knights in combat tended to be both very aggressive, as well as moved REAL noticeably faster than its frame and height would suggest. As one might expect, these guys were close quarters combat monsters; since they have several attacks such as a ground pound, uppercut punch and lunge attack. They also had an energy fire attack which they come down on one unsuspecting player and unleash a wave of it from contact, a real blast of a move right there. Right now, the Hell Knights loomed over their demonic brethren, growling ferally and looking like they would begin their charges at any moment, something Kaito really dreaded. Out of all the horde, these ones seemed to be the most numerous, numbering at 60, with the Imps at 30...

Quite a vicious introduction into this wave business, Kaito would say.

'Man, what I wouldn't give for a praetor suit and a big fucking gun right about now...' a joking part of himself commented as he summoned a Class Card, the Berserker Class Card to be more exact. He held his Cane in his other hand whilst everyone else readied their weapons. "Alright, those who can't fight well, stay behind us. Everyone, circle formation, and just try to survive!" Kaito quickly ordered, seeing the demonic horde already breaking into a mad sprint towards them, looking like an unholy union of flesh, claws, and fangs.

* * *

If Kaito's group were having trouble right now...

"GRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

… Well, Naofumi's had it even worse.

For the moment that they first opened their eyes after the teleportation had finished, all they saw could be described with three words: chaos and destruction. The entire village looked like it would if someone like Satan had paid it a visit what with these countless dark brownish Tentacles having uprooted several houses and tilting them onto a diagonal axis, followed by these tall spikes having caught random civilians by their balls (literally for the males) and impaling them similar to Vlad the Impaler. Worse still, every street got infested with all kinds of monsters, with the street which Naofumi, Raphtalia, Filo (whom had perched herself onto the man's head), and Erza being filled to the brim with goblins.

'Pretty sure those Goblins don't look like what they normally would in MMO's...' Naofumi thought when he saw them, the Goblins having the height of the average person, their slim bodies coated by black flesh and crimson coloured jewel-like eyes. For weapons, they sported a pair of flaming clawed hands though not much else, even so they spoke VOLUMES with the amount of ash piles lying around, something which Naofumi REALLY tried not to think about. They stood on some reverse jointed legs, as their crimson eyes glowed like the flames which covered their sick looking hands, mad cackles escaping their fanged maws whilst they danced like merry gypsies.

"Foul vermin..." Erza snarled, drawing her sword and holding it at the ready. This may be her first time seeing what a Wave looked like in person, but it did not quell her anger in the slightest. It was all she could do to keep herself from utterly losing it ad going to town on these fuckers... that, and Kaito had told her to stick by Naofumi's side on this one. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Sir. Orders?"

Quickly, Naofumi straightened himself out by force, not wanting this to affect his judgment as his eyes hardened into a stone-cold gaze. "We see if we can find any survivors first, the wave's just started so chances are there are still some left. We can find them and when we do, we'll keep them safe long enough for the military to arrive and evacuate them. Until then though, we give these bastards hell, what's say you all?"

"Yes!"

Not a second after saying that Naofumi sprang into action, or to be more precise, his shield hit the face of one goblin that tried to jump at him. As he blocked Raphtalia moved and cut the goblin. Moving with fluidity she cut down a second one and was about to go for a fourth one when a shield appeared above her, blocking an attack by what seemed like a part of a aboriginal totem with wings. The said flying totem then screamed and in front of it a small magic circle appeared, launching another magic attack at Raphtalia, but this one was also blocked by a second flying shild of Naofumi.

Raphtalia was about to use the shields to jump at them when Erze spoke up.

"Leave them to me." She said as she jumped at the shields and reached the toten, cutting it down then and there with her sword.

Seeing that there were other enemies around she used the ability she gained from the job Magic Knight to requip her armor. Gone was her basic armor, now she was wearing a special armor that had costed about 3 whole gold coins to fund the creation, another proof of the trust Kaito had on her abilities to the point of letting her buy such armor.

Of course, it was more because he couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes when she tried it on him, which was a big part of the reason for her other armors really.

A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulderpads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

Overall she looked like a demonic knight right now, though that had been the intent behind this Armour in the first place. This was the Black Wing Armor, it gave her an increase in STR of 350 and the ability to fly, it also had a sword on one hand and an ax on another for an added bonus. The sword, upon closer inspection, actually looked more like a Japanese Katana easily the same length as Erza's body, with its form being predominantly black with a single crimson line running down its blade from the blade's base up to 3/4 of the way up and then moving to the back edge. **(Think of the Dios Katana from Monster Hunter) **As for the Axe, the Axe itself had the shape of a Battleaxe, with the color scheme being predominantly black just like her sword with a large blade on the side. Behind the blade was a single, mace-like end used for smashing, whilst the weapon as a whole looked to be best used in one hand, so it would be merely a secondary weapon.

Now, these three had a bit of history together. The armor and weapons actually were a set, prepared by a Blacksmith and Mage working together to create an armor/weapon set which could help fight the monster waves more effectively, and this thing had been the result. The Armour focused on empowering physical strength like previously mentioned, whilst the sword would be the primary weapon for its offensive nature thanks to the size and reach it had. For opponents who got real close, then the Battleaxe would be the optimal choice, and both weapons could switch themselves from their spots on the armor's back akin to teleporting, a handy feature to be sure since carrying two weapons on hand everywhere could be a bit tiring.

Using this ability to fly she weaved through the air and reached the totems quickly, cutting them down one after the other. Clutching the Katana in two hands, Erza howled as she swung upwards, cutting it in half to witness 2 more behind it, prepping for a double magic attack. Not one to lose out on an opportunity, Erza flapped her wings once with heavy empathises, propelling her forwards from the wind gust generated and allowing her to horizontally bisect them before they could strike, causing their own attacks to implode into their faces to make sure they had been killed. Sensing danger above her, Erza tilted herself backwards to avoid several attacks which could have knocked her out of the skies, so she looked up to see the cause, and they turned out to be a mix between the Goblins and the Totems, for they had the overall shape of the former whilst the latter's wings kept them afloat. Their fiery hands swirled into vortexes, allowing her to perceive an incoming fireball attack which came down on her a second later, forcing Erza to strafe out the way then flap her wings like before to ascend sharply upwards. Unlike the last opponents she had though, these ones managed to avoid her rising slashes though only by the skin of their fangs, but Erza didn't let this discourage her. Instead, with a mighty war cry, she trusted her Katana into one Goblins head and, when she noticed the other prepping a fireball, she kicked it in its face to stagger it and then forcibly yanked her sword out, letting its prior prey vanish as she swiftly decapitated its head.

More and more her danger sense went off, reminding her that this was far from over as flying Goblins and Totems rapidly approached her from multiple directions. "Hmph, what about this next?!" Erza called out as the Monsters all charged at her, with some staying behind for ranged support, for their adversary to charge right into the enemy ranks, hacking away everywhere she went.

Down below, the Shield Hero couldn't help but whistle in an impressed manner.

"Can't be shown up like that." Naofumi muttered under his breath, before speaking up. "_Anchor Howl._" he bellowed, letting out a super loud roar which caused his body to become shrouded by a faint green aura, including his shield which had its jewel start glowing brightly. This skill establishes him as a threat to the enemy by raising a loud cry that provokes the monsters instincts, a powerful Shield Hero provocation skill that instantaneously raises your own agro. It is a perfect skill for tanks as, while they are taking the brunt of the enemy's attacks, they also gain a 30% DEF boost for the duration of the skill.

Basically, all monsters moved to attack him and ignored Raphtalia and Erza even as they attacked them. It was a great chance as Naofumi used his absurd defense to tank the hits while Raphtalia moved to help thin the horde and Erza, after finding where the survivors were, moved to help them without hesitation. Naofumi just had to stand steady and use his Meteor Shield skill (gives a 10% increase in defense and puts it all on a dome around the Shield Hero) in a joined effort with his Anchor Howl to remain perfectly safe in a dome while Raphtalia kept mowing down the enemies too focused on him to fight against her.

'You know what, this is not that hard when you actually have the stats to match it.' Naofumi thought, but in all honesty, this was unfair of him and his BS defense. Added that he had his armor giving him 15% defense bonus to his original defense as well as what those two skills give and Naofumi's current defense after all calculation is around 2250. This was enough for him to not need to do a thing as long as he could manage to keep the aggro on himself.

* * *

With this strategy, it didn't take too long for them to defeat the initial monsters in this area since Raphtalia and Erza pretty much became literal speed demons in butchering their opponents, thanks to Naofumi rounding them up like lambs to the slaughter. By the time that they'd done so, the whole street looked like it had just been hit by many small meteors at once, courtesy of the misfired attacks that Erza delivered whenever she went to the ground to fight, her fighting was more strength-oriented instead of Raphtalia's precision strikes. Said Erza currently still remained in the air though, her wings flapping constantly to keep her afloat, though this turned out to be a good thing, especially as far as Naofumi was concerned, because with this she could survey the area better.

Field verification was something his brother explained to him and it was very important to know what was around you whenever possible as to avoid ambushes.

Speaking of which...

"Phew... so far so good..." the Shield Hero thought, taking a small gulp as his eyes coldly gazed across the devastation. He may not like these people, but the amount of damage he saw the Wave having dished out really hit him hard, since it reminded him of a few strong earthquakes which had happened in Japan in his own world, the ones which they hadn't been prepared for. He may have only seen news about them or looked them up online out of boredom, but the destruction nonetheless remained real, a fact that could not be avoided. "This isn't the time for us to relax, we need to figure out where the possible survivors are, if there are any left..." Naofumi muttered, glancing to the panting Raphtalia who had Filo on her shoulder, rubbing her cheek in silent support. Something which she obviously appreciated due to her frail physique, as well as the smile on her face when she felt the bird's soft feathers on her cheek. 'Raphtalia doesn't look too good, we should make sure to conserve our stamina if we encounter future battles, which we likely will, so we can have enough to fight the boss of this Wave...' the Shield Hero thought, before glancing up to Erza. "Erza!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you see any Survivors anywhere?!"

Erza, upon hearing her master's brother's words, sharply turned around and tried to survey the village from her space in the air. With the lack of monsters contesting the airspace, the red haired warrior could provide better air support to her comrades whilst also being able to see further. She felt her heart lurch up in her chest when she saw a massive dust cloud outside the village, since there she could sense her master and comrades fighting fiercely there, but refused to do anything which went against her masters order in spite of wanting to provide her assistance. Looking around after peeling her eyes away (much harder to do than one would expect), Erza then spotted something in the distance, as well as heard it due to the twitching of her ears picking up the sounds of battle. "Sir, we need to move east!" she yelled downwards, pointing in the direction of the battle. "I can't see too clearly, but I believe there are some villagers trying to beat back the Monsters over there! If we don't move quickly then they might end up being toast!"

Upon hearing that, Naofumi nodded in confirmation, shifting his gaze to the rest of the party under him. "You heard her! Time to get moving everyone, hurry!"

"Yes!"

As Naofumi, Raphtalia, and Filo moved they quickly started hearing the sound of fighting as a group of adventurers were fighting to protect a few civilians from the monsters. However, it was clear that the adventurers were tiring out and it would not be long before they fall and the monsters reached the civilians.

Already close to where the civilians crying and the adventurers fighting it was possible to see many corpses of humans being devoured by the monsters in a frenzy, some were even still alive as they were being devoured and their organs and flesh was being snacked upon by the things around them.

Blood was everywhere.

Raphtalia moved before Naofumi had to say a thing, she quickly reached the monsters at the same time as Erza did, Naofumi was going to help when he saw about ten more monsters approaching. This time the monsters looked like werewolves but with more distinctive teeth and a look of pure malice and no intellect. They were completely different from the Beast Men who were common in some areas of the world.

Seeing the monsters approaching Naofumi saw that they were all level 26, stronger than the other monsters and their addition could turn the momentum to the monster's side. Not thinking twice he put himself on their path and used a skill.

"Air Strike Shield_. Second Shield._" As he said that the werewolves that tried to pass by were funneled in his direction due to two transparent shields created by his skills. The werewolves then turned to him and started to attack but Naofumi was not worried, he even provoked them by hitting them on their nose using his shield whenever he could. His objective was to make sure these werewolves would retain their focus on him.

It worked as after thirty seconds Raphtalia came to his aid and did quick work of these werewolves when they were distracted, her sword moving like flowing water as she cut the monsters. It was a brilliant form of swordplay that could enchant anyone.

Not that the display impressed Naofumi who just saw it as a kid showing off that she can swing her sword.

As they finished that Naofumi moved to the villagers.

"Is there anywhere close to here that can work as a shelter?" He asked.

One of the villagers, an elder to be more precise, spoke up.

"T-There is one in the mountains one kilometer away, there is a cave that we keep sealed so the monsters should not be inside. I think it could work as a shelter."

"Good, Erza you take them there. Raphtalia and I will look through the village to round up any extra villager we can find until then." Naofumi said and Erza nodded before moving the villagers and adventurers along. She would protect them while Naofumi fought here.

Naofumi, for his part, set up his shield as howls of more monsters kept coming. He took out a health potion and drank it, returning what little HP he lost back to normal. Raphtalia did much the same while Filo-

"... Is this stupid bird eating right now? Can't it see the situation?" Naofumi said incredulously. Not that he could spend much time thinking of that as another 50 monsters appeared, a mixture of goblins, werewolves, and even some orcs, if their appearance was anything to go by. "I hope brother is doing better at this than me."

* * *

_2 hours later_

BOOOOMMMM

On the other side of the forest, Kaito was implanted on a rock, his body bantered as he glared at the being who wounded him so. His left arm was bent on a weird angle as he had taken a hit on that side. His body was covered with injuries and lacerations from the wounds he had sustained so far but this still was nothing compared to the anger inside him.

As for the cause? Well, it approached him similar to one big mass of muscles, hooting with wild and uncontrollable laughter whilst countless Demonic creatures poured out from holes in the ground, keeping the guy's comrades at bay no matter how hard they tried to break through to come to his aid. "Hahahaha, how did you like that, oppressor? You and all other oppressors shall soon fall by my blade, hahahaha." The mad giant that was pure muscle laughed, his body covered in red and black markings as the figure approached Kaito with a mad glint in his eyes. Behind him, pure destruction was evident while that mad giant exuded a dark energy as well as a mad power.

The wave boss closed in on Kaito.

* * *

**AN:**

**... This came out much earlier than predicted in no small part thanks to my good friend HunterXKiller87, please thank him for this early release and the quality of the chapter. He is one of the best when it comes to apocalyptic scenes in my honest opinion.**

**I decided to make the wave much more dangerous in this fic. The monsters are more dangerous and it will only grow worse. Seriously, I am even thinking on one OC wave in the future be Prototype or Diablo levels of crazy in terms of monsters and danger. Also, I am stopping here without showing exactly what/who the boss of this wave is just because I feel like it. The next chapter will be focused on Kaito and his side of things, the fight against the chimera that was the wave boss in CANON, and the fight against the true wave boss. With some luck I will manage the end of the first wave in the next chapter.**

**About the skills of Naofumi, he will have the defensive skills from Log Horizon added to the skills from CANON and some other tank-related skills. Currently, Erza has four armors, the basic one, the one she used this chapter, and two others that you all can request to me. A big part of Kaito's cash from destroying bandits and kidnapping gangs went straight into buying Erza armors as he is a bit of a sucker to her puppy dog eyes when asking for something.**

**Anyway, review, follow, and favorite. Any suggestion for future waves or characters you wish to see please tell.**


	14. Chapter 14

With the wave's beginning... came the most twisted and chaotic fights she had ever taken part in, and that was saying something considering her goal in life is to get her revenge on the King, whom she saw as more monstrous than anything. These thins came pretty close to his levels of disgust in her eyes, simply due to what she saw of them as the and her comrades fought them off.

One Velvet Crowe, the feminine avenger of the little group Kaito had devised, felt this way as she swung her right Gauntlet blade in a reverse horizontal slash towards an Imp the small Demon managing to jump back at the last second whilst launching a fireball at her. Velvet rolled to the side to dodge it, then had to backflip over a Hell Knight which had tried to slam into her from above with an overhead smash of its flame-covered fists. Whilst in the air, she noticed how the moment the flames touched the ground, they erupted into a decently sized wave which got accompanied by a resounding shockwave, one strong enough to knock her further backward.

'Hmph, these things deserve to be called 'monsters' I'll give them that much...' she thought to herself, scowling. She had once heard from Kaito during the initial stages that he REALLY didn't like having to fight these things, and ordinarily she would have wondered if it were a decision born from cowardice, like that damned pathetic excuse for a King. However, the moment that they had stated, Velvet learned ALL too quickly just what he really meant by that, due to how absurdly difficult and annoying these creatures behaved, moving about so much whilst firing at her. They didn't follow the trend a lot of monsters did by staying still whilst charging energy attacks, no its almost like these things defied every fantastical monster trope one could imagine, which forced her alongside the others (whom she had been separated from) to think fast on their feet I they didn't want to lose any limbs.

She would know, having nearly experienced that fate a dozen times already within the first 10 minutes.

These things were just THAT good at fighting and supporting one another.

'In the end, it is of no consequence, just one more nuisance in my path of finally avenging my brother and village... these fools have gotten in my way, so they deserve nothing but o die.' she darkly thought as a vicious scowl got released from the confines of her lips. The black-haired avenger soon had to halt her thought process when she saw a Hell Knight already charging at her from the left, intending to shoulder tackle her, so she quickly responded. She did so by pivoting around the creature at the last second before impact, using the momentum to swing her right Gauntlet blade upwards with the intent to sever the creature's arm from its body. However, much to her frustration she had to stop that attack and jump away when a few fireballs landed where she had once stood, melting the skull-covered ground in seconds. As for the source of that sneak attack, Velvet glanced at the culprit which turned out to be a couple of Imps, each of them gathering fire in their hands which Velvet had taken as a sign for one of these bigger, faster Fireballs she'd seen them launch every now and then.

Not wanting them to have a chance to launch those things, Velvet quickly launched herself forwards towards them, using her demihuman speed to her advantage to close the distance whilst keeping in mind how the Hell Knight behind her had already given chase, easily keeping up with her despite its bulky size. The woman didn't give this too much attention though as she focused on the Imps, which quickly hastened their fireball preparation only for Velvet to JUST barely manage to beat them to the punch, closing the distance between them and swiftly behead them in one fell swoop. As a result of this, the Imps charged Fireball attacks grew increasingly unstable, before they erupted into large explosions of pure fire, explosions which the Hell Knight found itself charging into. A furious roar erupted from its throat as it pushed through the flames, however, rage flooding its system which acted as a constant dose of adrenaline, resulting in it shrugging off the fire as it burned several potions of its body, in its attempt to deliver a punch in Velvet's direction.

Seeing her chance, Velvet took it as she dashed towards the creature, going for its right leg first by dashing past it, cutting through its Tendons (of which she had figured out where they wee trough trial and error throughout her fight to stay alive) with her left Gauntlet blade, causing the creature to growl as it fell onto one knee. Velvet didn't waste this either, not wanting to give it any chance to recover so she dashed towards its back and jumped onto it, grabbing onto its head with her right hand, which had enlarged itself into a black and red tiger-like claw form so she had a better grip on it. The Hell Knight, of course, did NOT consent to this, so with a fury unlike anything she had seen it exude before the creature tried shaking her off as best it could, tossing its head about whilst swerving all over the place like a drunkard... a drunkard with a damaged leg tendon.

However, nothing that it did manage to succeed in prying the black-haired avenger off its form, something which started to register in its eternally furious mind when the hand gripping its head tightened its grip, with the owner rearing her opposite Gauntlet Blade backward. She then proceeded to finish the creature off by impaling it through the back of its head, the blade becoming covered in both blood and brain matter thanks to going in one end and out of the creature's mouth, a few drops of blood dripping onto the ground below.

SCHING!

Sheathing the Blade within its gauntlet, Velvet hopped off the now dead Hell Knight, its corpse falling onto the ground. All the while her hand returned to normal as she glanced at it, mentally thanking the old man who gave her these weapons since they seemed to be able to accommodate her arms whenever they transformed, proof being that the Gauntlets didn't shatter into pieces when the arm enlarged itself earlier. Those things quickly vanished from her mind, however, when Velvet suddenly found herself being showered with Fireballs thanks to a group of 6 Imps closing in on her position with 5 Hell Knights in tow, each of them glaring at her with bloody murder shining in their eyes,

Whelp, who said getting her revenge was easy? Velvet remarked this in her mind as she readied her Gauntlet Blades, both being deployed as she charged forth towards her prey.

* * *

Atla moved quickly, weaving through the monsters like the rogue she was meant to be, pretty much like a barely visible blur while using all of her body to attack any monster who get too close. If she were to count up the totals, then she would say she was the second with the highest kill count right now as she continued destroying everything in her path. A large, wide smile formed on her face, one which came from the bottom of her heart as she did so, not only because this was a way to prove to herself that she was not the weak being that depended on others for everything or that this was a chance to show off to Kaito-sama, or that she had to ensure his safety, but because of her race.

As she punched at an Imp, and its insides turned to mush she thought about how true some of the things she heard were. Her race, the Hakuko, is a demi-human race that is at it's best when during a war, their physique and talents all tend to it and there is not one member of the race who can be classified as weak. Atla wasn't any exception to this, now that her sickness was cured she was probably the most talented member of this legendary race on the battlefield. Hopping into the air, Atla flipped forwards several times and slammed her right heel on top of an Imp's head causing it to splatter across the morphed ground around them. Sensing that there were several others nearby, Atla smiled as she used her left leg to kick the corpse towards 2 of them, whilst dashing to the third (avoiding a fireball sent her way by said third Imp) and grabbed it by the right arm. She then proceeded to smash it into the ground with enough force to stun it, then deliver a punch right through its back and out its chest below, taking her fist out before she jumped sideways, avoiding the smash of a Hell Knight.

While Atla moved with impunity through the battlefield she knew that there were two reasons as to why she could move so deep in the enemy lines without fear of being overwhelmed by their numbers. First was how her stats dwarfed that of the enemies, easily double most of them as the fact that monsters on a wave were all of not that low of a level their actual stats were under heavy penalty. The other reason as to why she was confident on moving that far ahead was because of Rishia who was on the back, the girl was launching projectile weapons at any enemies that would be capable of bringing any harm to her, of course Rishia was also launching some spells whenever she could to help 'thin the horde' but her main function was launching projectiles to kill enemies that could potentially injure her teammates. The fact that there was someone who was at the back and ready to help at all times to remove any threat, helped create a good environment for the close-range fighters to show all their potential.

On a separated note the spider that was previously on top of Rishia's head was now working on the projectiles that were on Rishia's backpack, releasing plenty of poison on them to ensure the kill or at least the weakening of the enemies.

The frontlines got secured by Tio, who burned all enemy monsters by constantly releasing massive bouts of her black flames. She did so whilst keeping in the air as to keep Rishia safe from the Imps and Hell Knights, the former peppering her with Fireballs from multiple angles which bombarded her black scales. However, Tio didn't so much as feel them thanks to dragon scales fiercely protecting her from most attacks launched at them. Sometimes, she would scoop up a couple of Imps, bash them together, then toss them into some of their firing comrades, taking great pleasure in seeing how their own attacks burned their comrades into nothingness. One time though, a slight hiccup had occurred when a Hell Knight managed to leap up onto her right shoulder when she had made to unleash another fireball, and Rishia had been too bust shooting at a couple of Imps whom would have fired more powerful Fireballs at them had she paid no attention to them. The black dragon had to enter a bit of a scuffle with the creature for a bit, sort of like an aerial battle between two fighter planes, AKA a dogfight, until Tio managed to grab onto one of its legs and raise it to her mouth, biting into it and forcing the creature off her, imbuing its form with her flames until nothing remained of the creature.

Aside from her, Shea also kept things at a stable rate throughout the frontlines, all by smashing them all into a paste without stop. She would mostly target the Hell Knights which would try to contest her in the strength department, something she would usually win and overpower them in. Smashing bones, smashing limbs then heads, or even just the heads, Shea didn't discriminate. Of course, she sometimes had to pause and decimate some Imps trying to get in her way, which sometimes led to a couple of Hell Knights to jumping onto her position with fists enhanced by flames, intending to pound her into the ground without mercy. Whelp, they soon discovered that, like them, mercy wasn't in Shea's vocabulary since, in a massive flex of her strength, she would make these HUGE arcing swings with her Hammer, swings which would knock EACH of them away from her before she would jump into the air, and then come down on their asses with a supercharged overhead slam onto their chests, creating massive explosions whilst utterly crushing their abilities to resist. Death followed soon after, as one might expect.

Both made quick work of stopping the enemies as, on the back, Rishia worked and Kaito started his attack.

Kaito, on his part, had decided to go with something that he didn't try before. He could well tell that the best option for dealing with these sort of large numbers was not his original plan, a powerful single-target weapon like a sword or spear were out of the question and, in the end, the best option was something that would ensure that the enemies would definetly lose while also ensuring the safety of the rest of his party.

They needed to either debuff the enemies massively, and he had a great option for it.

He didn't practice with this one that intensely, only reaching 30% until now and only because of its effects, but it was more than enough for what he was planning and the more people are affected the higher the mastery increases anyway so this was a prime opportunity to help improve a weapon that might very well be a key to survival in the future.

In his hands was a baton, like the ones used by a maestro when controlling and leading an orchestra. He moved it about for a while and before long music started playing, it was quiet at the start but as time passes the music got louder and louder and the effects started appearing. All enemies would receive a penalty of -20% to attack and defense, at the same time a curse started spreading as the effect progressed and the monsters affected by it would lose their capacity to distinguish what was an enemy and what wasn't, thus infighting and destruction started to spread in large scale, some of the monsters affected would even start losing their HP by themselves quickly.

It was an AoE attack that was especially useful when dealing with extremely large numbers.

"**_Requiem for Death!_**" Kaito said as the effects progressed, the NP of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart taking effect. Kaito especially liked this one because of how it would have such a huge area of effect, even if it was hard to use due to how long it took to take proper effect. He could only guess that when his Mastery over this Class Card was higher it would be that much faster to activate this skill properly, the AoE would expand, and the effect would be even stronger.

Oh well, it still was taking its noticeable effect. The only thing Kaito was regretting was that they should have had more people here.

'The fuck is wrong with me? I should have been treating these waves as raids at the very least! The other three Cardinal heroes are not worth a damn here and their parties are probably no better, we need numbers to deal with this thing! The Wave only stops when the Wave Boss is destroyed, true, but what is the point of rushing the boss when you leave ten thousand or more monsters to plague the fucking land? If we are to do this shit we need to cleanly eliminate everything, and I do mean everything. Fuck, I want at least two more tanks, an archer, and an AoE mage for either attack or debuff (I can take care of the other position if needs be).'

Kaito was grumbling in his mind, of course, he knew they were not doing too bad, already having killed about 2 thousand monsters in the last hour or so and all increasing their levels quite a bit, but he still found it not nearly enough.

'Brother only has three others with him, yeah his BS defense is BS and his skills to collect aggro on himself added to the capacity of attack from Erza and Raphtalia should be able to ensure his safety, but he could be having more party members there.'

... Never let it be said that, deep down, Kaito was not cautious. Though, who also said that just being cautious was enough?

* * *

On another part of the forest the three heroes finally slain the wave boss, the chimera was killed off by them after an arduous fight of twenty minutes and now they hoped the wave should end and they would be praised for how awesome they are.

However, the skies continued the same red color and soon after that, they had to speak up.

"Perhaps this is some extra event." Itsuki said

"Fuck, I hope not. DLC bosses are always either too strong or just jokes, they also don't really add anything great." Motoyasu said as he sat down on a tree trunk and Maine sat on his lap, as she did that he put on a confident smile on his face.

"Whatever, we should just rest for a while before moving to find whatever is going on." Ren said with a dismissive voice.

"Perhaps, we could use some rest anyway," Itsuki said as he sat on a rock that was still complete. "Guys, go to the outskirts of the area and secure the perimeter."

"I say the same." Ren said, both Ren and Itsuki's party moving to secure the place even as they noticed no real monster presence this way.

The wave was surprisingly light on them, fewer monsters than they expected as well. It was almost like the monsters had all gone somewhere else to prove wrong someone who provoked destiny too much by thinking that the wave would be 'too easy'.

And thus the three heroes stood in place, not even bothering in the slightest about going out. In their heads, these kinds of unique events would solve themselves in a little while even if they did nothing. As long as they stood there the 'event' would end and everything would be fine.

* * *

"Alright guys, we're doing great!" Kaito called out to the others, putting as much volume into his voice so that his words resounded throughout the battlefield. Don't get him wrong, with how this Wave had been going on, it would be a no brainer to say that this would be an uphill battle, since no matter how many monsters they took out, more would just crawl out of the ground to take their places, making it so that they would be fighting without end. If that was truly the case, then these Waves would be even more broken than he could ever have realized. "Tio, keep providing air support, don't let those Hell Knights get the drop on yours! Don't let those stupid as fuck fairy tails about knights slaying dragons be true here! Shea, show them why your strength is so terrifying that it makes earthquakes, in other words, go ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NUTS! Rishia, Atla, you guys stick to our battle patterns, Velvet's got hers handled, so I'll keep on providing buffs for us and debuffs for-"

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! AN OPPRESSOR HAS APPROACHED BEFORE ME AGAIN! ALL EVIL, ALL OPPRESSORS, THEY ALL MUST FEEL MY MIGHTY WRATH, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And then pain exploded in Kaito's side as a punch launched him 300 meters away before anyone could react he was already flying away. The rest of his party wanted to go and help but due to him not being there anymore the debuff on the enemy ended. Worst, with the new entity that appeared passing by a dark miasma, came with him and the monsters' stats jumped upward and, where before they were pushing the monsters, now it was the other way around.

They could not move to help Kaito at all.

Kaito, by his part, felt extreme pain as he saw the figure approaching with a maddening laugh. It could only be described as "pure muscle", the only words that can truly do this being justice. He looked like a human male but it was hard to say if it could even be called really human. At over two meters tall, those who look upon him will be drawn to his extraordinary mass and find a sense of hopelessness as they look up to try to gauge the height of the giant of a man. He has pale skin with red markings pulsing in evil-like energy, he covered in innumerable scars to show the immense amount of training and battle it has weathered and he is also covered in leather straps tightly coiling about his body and face. His whole body gives off a feeling of someone out of the ordinary, but the most unsettling for Kaito was how his hair was discolored, his eyes red, and the feeling of not only brute power but sheer evil around him, almost as if he was cursing everything around it by his presence alone.

Kaito used his strength to get out of the way as this creature jumped to attack him, he knew that the current Class Card was unfit for dealing with this one so he disengaged it and saw that both his HP and MP were not that good right now.

With a click of his tongue, he took out two vials from his weapon, one containing health potion and another an MP potion. He chugged then down quickly while avoiding the random strikes from the mad enemy, Kaito could only think that it was great that he had managed to obtain Instinct and Eyes of the Mind (False) during this period, even if they were not that high right now as he only had managed for a few of the Class Cards and he lucked out on those class cards.

Anyway, as he continued desperately fighting out to survive he would launch counters whenever he could, hitting the monster of an enemy whenever he could. He had changed his cane to it's strongest form in physical attacks, the impacts were strong and Kaito could see that the enemy was getting damaged quite well.

However, even if the monster's HP was going down it didn't mean it was slowing down at all. Instead, it was only growing more and more excited as the damage started increasing, it's form growing a bit more grotesque as the areas hit would grow little by little and it had an HP bar way too high and with high HP regen.

'This is BS! How the hell is this a first boss for the waves? I will need a whole lot more single damage to deal with this thing.' Kaito thought as the potions fully recovered his HP and MP when it happened he quickly took out one of the Class Cards. He wanted strong single-target power to deal with this thing so he had to go big.

He hasn't really been using the 5 Star types since the cost to use them in terms of MP was quite high, but Kaito now had plenty of MP potions and he could keep up the usage of the 5 stars for a decent enough time. Even if their mastery was low right now it would grow quickly when in combat and with it's inherent higher stats it was a good chance for him as well.

As he opened his options he was about to click on one that seemed interesting. It was a tan-skinned man with a wicked spear and a hungry smile on his face, it seemed quite strong so he was about to choose it when he noticed another. It also had tan skin and looked almost like a divine being with planets surrounding him and two golden 'wings' on his back.

'Well, maybe this one can work better.' Kaito thought, he had not tested either so he decided to choose the second one due to curiosity. He doubted anyone on this class would be weak anyway so it seemed like a fair option.

He chose that card and called it out.

"INCLUDE - ARJUNA (ALTER)." As he said so his MP went down 40% instantly for the activation of this Class Card. Kaito expected something amazing but what he saw instead were five 'suns' made of MP that were consuming his MP at large speed. 'Holy... the fuck?! I knew these things were quite ravenous with the MP, but seriously!' he mentally cried, squirming on the spot at the state he had put himself in. Though, It didn't take very long, fortunately, before he recomposed himself as Spartacus launched himself towards him, forcing the younger Iwatani to evade by jumping to the side. 'Well, no matter. 'That just means I can't afford to waste time, just as I had expected. Okay, let's see... I think it went like...'

After managing to pull a semi-circular maneuver which resulted in him being behind the deranged beast, Kaito threw his palm forwards as the suns all aligned themselves around his arm, surrounding it like it were the center of a solar system in outer space. As such, the moment that they were perfectly aligned, which had come In about a second or two, Kaito thrust his arm forwards, hoping for a reaction. Turned out that was the smart move, for when the massive giant of a man came to strike wit an overhead smash with his right arm being used as a whip, Kaito's strike got launched, one which took the form of the suns releasing a series of long, thin energy beams made from his MP. These beams slammed into the giant before his attack could land, causing him to howl in agony as he stumbled backward.

'Yes, it worked!' Kaito cheered in his mind, clenching a fist in front of him whilst pulling out more MP potions from his Cane, drinking them to restore his MP back to optimal levels although the Suns quickly put a change to that plan. 'Tch, though if I had better mastery I'm sure I'd be able to finish this guy off with that one attack before, so that means that not only do I need more people, but I also need to increase my power.' That thought process paused when he saw the giant recover from his attack quicker than he had expected, showing him just how little he had inexperience with this Class Card, before striking down at him with a punch. Knowing NOT to get hit by that, Kaito hopped backward after timing it just right. What he had intended was to use the shockwave from the blast to propel him further away, which would allow him a bigger chance to try his attack yet again and this time, charge it with additional power. Using it that one time had taught him how the attacked worked, after all, now all he had to do was test what he could fully accomplish with this.

Unfortunately, things didn't go the way that Kaito had hoped, since just as he made to attack, his eyes widened when he saw how the monstrous giant completely regenerated it in a couple of seconds, aiming a twisted and maniacal grin his way whilst his eyes became bloodshot from how widely they bulged. 'Oh shit!' was all he could think before, despite its size, the giant closed the distance between them instantly with a series of punches launched down at him. Each one looked like they carried the strength of massive boulders falling from the skies, something Kaito slowly began to realize the potential validity of as e frantically had to dodge like his life would be extinguished if he tried anything else, sidestepping from side to side whilst mixing in some parkour stunts like flips, twists, and spins.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

Explosions from those punches filled the teen's ears and peripheral vision, nearly causing his brain to rattle within the confines of his skull, but Kaito endured. If he even made just ONE slip-up right now in this tight ass all hell situation, then he may or may not be knocked out of the fight before he could defeat this boss monster, something which his gamer pride refused to allow to happen. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't like those three noobs called heroes, he was a TRUE Gamer, and TRUE Gamers make use of the systems allowed them to complete their goals! frustration built upon itself like building blocks in Minecraft, causing Kaito to grit his teeth as he struggled to find a way out of his situation...

A way which came to him, but not in a nice way. Instead, it came in the form of a punch which he had failed to dodge in time, one which landed on his chest with the blunt force of several hundred sledgehammers. "Gah!" Kaito cried out, blood exploding forth from his mouth as, out the corner of his eye, his HP DRASTICALLY plummeted downwards till nearly 0, just from that one hit. Was it just him, or did his vision just barely become that of static for a moment, too? It vanished as soon as it appeared, however, so Kaito had no time to think about it as he got sent bouncing across the battlefield. He managed to bounce over 10 times before sliding across it to a halt, gritting his teeth as pain shot up his spine and threatened to take what little of his HP he had remaining.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! OPPRESSORS MUST DIE! OPRESSORS MUST DIE! OPPRESSORS MUST DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The beast howled like a mad tyrant, his voice bellowing throughout the atmosphere, and Kaito just SWORE he'd felt the ground beneath him tremble as if it had been hit by an earthquake when in reality it had just been from the soundwaves produced by the beast's voice. 'Shit... that guy sure has a set of lungs on him...' the young Iwatani thought with a pained scowl, one eye closed as his body trembled all over. All the while, he struggled to push his upper body into a sitting position, using his arms as stabilizers until he managed to do so. He'd seen the beast charge at him again whilst he tried to recover, so he spent a large amount of MP to launch a barrage of energy blasts from the orbs surrounding him to slow them down.

By the time that the beast has gotten close to him, Kaito's only managed to drink a couple of HP and MP Potions, just enough to put him back into the fight as he dodged a massive body slam by jumping away and firing a few energy blasts away from him, using them as jet propulsion thrusters to increase the distance. Also, as a bonus, he managed to create 10 times the distance between them, something which he intended to take advantage of to the utmost. 'Alright, I used the last of my HP Potions, and I only have a few MP ones left. This Class Card's drainage is just too freaking broken right now, maybe with practice the drainage would decrease, but for the time being I'll have to put everything I have into this one-shot.' the black haired teen thought, his face one of grim resolution as he hurriedly took out the remaining MP Potions he had and drunk them all down, restoring his MP to full as well as supplying the excess to the orbs around him, causing them to gain a bright shine to them. 'I'll put everything, everything I have into this shot! All or nothing, if I fail at this then GG!'

The beast, showing how quick it could heal once again, howled as it cleared about half of the generated distance between them, causing Kaito to almost feel like a character in a wuxia and want to spit out blood. Instead, his face looked like one would when tasting something strongly sour. 'Hax, this boss is HAX!' He couldn't help but scream internally, as well as worry for what kind of hijinks his brother was having to deal with. Pushing that aside, Kaito chose to wait till the enemy got close enough, for what he wanted to do would require both timing... and no small amount of luck to pull off. He hoped that he'd be getting out of this, cause Kaito STILL wanted to sock that arrogant king in the jaw and perhaps break that bitch's legs for what they've done.

By the time the beast caught up to him, which turned out to be in a couple of seconds, Kaito got into a ready stance which took the form of him crouching with his arms spread forwards in a V like shape, his hands pointing their palms downwards and fingers positioned like claws. "OPRESSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRR! DIEEEEEEEEEE!" The being yelled, howling as it brought both fists down on his ass. Just as they made to connect through... Kaito quickly pulled what he liked to call a pro gamer move, and shot the gathered MP in the balls straight downwards, enough to create a propulsion effect like before which launched him high into the air, about several hundred feet to be more exact. "WHAAAAAA?! OPPRESSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR-!"

"Oh, fuck off calling me that, cunt!" Kaito yelled out of frustration and fury with this thing. "I'm not even CLOSE to that, there's someone in this shithole of a world MUCH more worthy of that title!" One good thing about this gamer system he had from Zelretch, was that he didn't get awarded titles which didn't fit him, oppressor being one of them. He swore to himself that he would NEVER be as bad as that stupid king, the shame would scar him for life otherwise. Pushing that aside, for now, Kaito raised his arms up to the air above his head, the orbs gathering into a circular formation around his hand. Pumping as much MP as he could into them, or rather every bit he had left, Kaito felt the orbs give off sparks of chaotic energy, sparks which scattered through the atmosphere surrounding them...

before he threw the hand down towards his opponent. "Have a taste of this, fucker!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

As the explosion cleared Kaito was launched far away by it, his HP taking a large chunk down as he flew away. The monster was only pieces of flesh on the ground as this happened but those pieces started congregating as a massive form that looked nothing like a human appeared. It looked closer to an aberration worthy of being called an Eldritch Horror started being formed.

"This blow will destroy the oppressors, it will annihilate those in power...

"This is **SPARTACUS!**"

* * *

As the beast said that a beam of dark magic energy was launched on the direction, not of Kaito but the castle since the monster could sense that the oppressors were more concentrated there.

The castle could clearly see the beam of destruction coming their way and it was approaching fast towards them, however, in their path, there was someone else.

Naofumi was on the path.

Releasing a tch sound Naofumi stood his ground, he knew he could just avoid it and it would be far safer but he had to try his best as otherwise some of the few decent people in this world like Erhart would die. He also wanted to show those idiots that he, a shielder, was important.

He started activating every single skill he could, created every barrier and defense possible for him, buffed his defense to the absolute limit, left three HP potion vials in his mouth for if his HP fall, and stood his ground as the beam of energy hit him and was mostly dispersed by him. Most of the attack was dispersed in all directions, Naofumi's actions managed to ensure that the castle stood firm and most of the town in the distance was kept safe from harm.

The damage was reduced that would be originally caused was reduced by about 85%.

He was a true hero this day as he managed to ensure not only the survival of more than 300 people in the village the wave hit his defense against the last attack of the actual wave boss ensured the survival of 80000 people at minimum.

And if not for Kaito's actions of facing that boss the castle town would be completely destroyed by the Boss and it would have created even more deaths as it would keep hunting for Oppressors even after the wave.

After all, if the wave boss is not killed the wave may end but the boss would remain.

* * *

**AN:**

**This chapter was NOT easy to write. It is much bigger than what I am used to for this fic, but I hope you guys like what I did here. The wave has shown some real damage to the capital of Melromark, there is a chance for me to make other servant fights based on the fact servants are the Wave Bosses this time around and when a wave ends before the Boss is killed the boss/corrupted heroic spirit continues to move about.**

**Kaito and Naofumi both sacrificed themselves and took heavy damage during the wave, the two will focus even more on growing stronger now as they will have two months until the next wave (or a month, depending on how I feel like it).**

**Also, please give your thanks for HunterXkiller87, he helped me a great deal with writing the fighting scenes here.**


	15. Chapter 15

_I open my eyes, above me a clear sky as the crowd cheered when I enter the stage, thousands scream my name as I defeat enemy after enemy. Human or beast makes no difference before my might._

_However, no matter how many I defeat in the end of the fight and when I get out of the sun I become a lowly slave again, to be abused by the puniest of the tormentors. They make it a sport, hurting the one who is invincible in a fair fight._

_But I continue to fight, I continue to struggle, and my name grows in fame with each passing day. My tormentors change many times, either by selling or some other means I don't care, but they are all punny and insignificant if I was out of these chains._

_However, one day, I said 'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! DIE, TORMENTORS' and started a rebellion. I led others like me, merely seventy eight originally, but even with these small numbers the tormentors failed to stop us even with three thousand of their puny soldiers._

_Soon hundreds joined and not much longer after a grand total of seven thousands of others like me appeared. I was not alone in my struggle for freedom, for equality._

_We fought and bleed many times over, we tried to find land suitable for us but could not pass through some of the mountains in our path, they were too big and cold and some of us would have died trying. We instead managed to get some pirates to take us away, but they betrayed us in the end for petty gain and we fought more than thirty thousand enemies. I fought to my last, my fight never stoping as even after I died my spirit continues to fight for freedom against the oppressors._

_I cannot and will never stop, this is the only path for me, the path of a beacon of hope for all of those oppressed by others. I AM SPARTACUS!_

* * *

I jump from where I stood with a fright, my mind shaking as I try to understand where I am and what is going on.

I remember fighting, of how no matter what I did that monster kept getting back up, of how I used a five-star card to fight it, and of the resulting clash in the end. How the monster launched a final strike and I completely lost any semblance of control as I was sent flying.

And that dream, I can remember as if I have lived that life, faced all those enemies myself and braved those blades using my own body. I was Spartacus, the legendary gladiator and fighter for freedom. It is actually quite funny that this being appeared in my dream and how I am pretty sure that he is the same as the one I faced in combat just now. Just, it was different somehow, more corrupted than it should have been.

Well, nothing I can do about it. I can see that I am inside a house somewhere but my body is far too hurt to move right now, I can only wait as my HP recovers some more. Meanwhile, why not check out to see if I got anything for this latest clusterfuck.

_Congratulations_

_For Defeating a corrupted Heroic Spirit you gain full mastery over that Heroic Spirit and a 20% increase in mastery of all of those of the same type of Heroic Spirit._

_Congratulations_

_As you reached 100% mastery over Spartacus one of his skills is randomly chosen for reaching the same level as the Heroic Spirit, the skill chosen is **Honor of the Battered.**_

_Honor of the Battered: Increase HP regen by 40% of the regular level, decreases MP costs for healing spells on the user by 75%, increases the effectiveness of medicines and other HP recovery methods by 75%._

_Congratulations_

_For completing the Quest **Fight the wave** you have obtained copies of documents proving Melromark's injustice and false incrimination. Party Size limit removed for Bonus Exp for each party member._

_Congratulations_

_For reaching level 40 your weapon gained the ability to obtain an increase in mastery over any Cane by repeatedly absorbing the materials used to obtain said cane._

Wow, I really got quite a lot this time around. Seriously, this is so cheating. Let's see what I got with this Spartacus card.

_Berserker Class Card - Spartacus_

_Mastery 100%_

_INSTALL (Full Body fused with Heroic Spirit):_

_Atk - 4500_

_Def - 4000_

_Spd - 1600_

_HP - +60000_

_INCLUDE (Only the weapon is fused with the Heroic Spirit):_

_Atk - 2000_

_Def - 1750_

_Spd - 600_

_HP - +25000_

_Bonus:_

_Mad Enhancement B (Active) - Increases Str, Spd, and Def by 4 times its original value in exchange for losing sanity for a set period of time, possible to input basic commands to be followed when in use_

_The Howl of the Wounded Beast (Passive): Every -1 HP is turned into +5 MP_

_Crying Warmonger (Active): Can be used once per day, all HP lost during the day while transformed is released into an energy attack that has 10*(HP lost) as an output._

_For reaching 100% Mastery 1/10 of all bonuses of INSTALL are permanently added to the user's base stats._

... This is so BS and cheating. I will not say it is not needed though as, if this fight is anything to go by, then other such beings like those in my Class Cards will appear in the waves. If this one was any stronger we would be screwed for sure. And there is no guaranty that whoever comes next will fight from the front, there is the Assassin and Archer class cards after all.

Shit, I was far too optimistic in this fucking hellhole. I should have got more prepared beforehand.

We need more personnel, equipment, and strength. At least this wave gave me a great increase in power.

CREAK

I notice a door opening and from the outside, a girl enter, I look at her and notice that it was actually Shea.

"K-Kaito-sama? You finally woke up?" She said and before I could say much she was upon me, hugging me tightly while balling her eyes out.

I pet her back to calm her down, she might be all grown up physically but internally she is still quite childish and me disappearing like that probably didn't help her all that much.

After she fully calms down I talk to her.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? For how long have I been asleep?"

"We are all fine, after you left during the battle we had to fight many times harder but it wasn't a problem in the end. It has been a full day and it is night time now, we are on an abandoned house in Lute Village as the owner of the house perished. You have been asleep since the end of the Wave and we all were very worried, even Naofumi-sama who was just as wounded as you were have woken up after just a few short hours of sleep after having his wounds healed." She said before starting to sniff again. "You jerk, you go and almost get yourself killed like that, then you go to sleep and leave us all worried sick, jerk, jerk, jerk!" She says and I hold her hand to calm her down.

"Shea, don't worry, I am not the type to die that easily."

"... You are still a jerk for letting us all worry so much for you." She pouts as she says so. I only smile at this, she really is quite cute.

Hey, wait a second.

"Shea, where are Aniki and the others?" I ask, it wouldn't make sense for him to not be around considering my current state, he is not the type to just up and leave me here unless there is something he must attend elsewhere. Besides, Atla and Erza would probably be in this very room if I was that bad, Atla because she would probably try to be useful and Erza for protecting my 'innocence' from the claws of the tigress.

"Oh, most of them went to the party." Shea said and I had to blink two times to process what was being said.

"Huh? A party?" I ask, incredulously. Seriously, if they left me in what could well be a coma as far as they know just to go make merry I will throw a fit.

"Yep, the king called for a celebratory party for the heroes where they would get the rewards comparative to their efforts. Your brother didn't want to go but the talk of reward and considering he saved the capital from that final blast of the enemy the money would be considerable. Raphtalia also told him to go to get his mind out for a bit as he stood here for as long as he saw you and he wasn't eating much either, not to mention that the money they would get could be used to restore the armor that was damaged during combat. Erza went with them while Rishia, Atla, and Velvet went to get materials from all possible monsters around and especially make sure that Arachnee, Jibril, Filo, and Tio, they all got quite a lot of levels and are growing as they eat, they are eating quite a lot and the three girls were going to make sure those four do not end up eating something they shouldn't." Shea explained.

Well, that is something. If he went there by the request of Raphtalia, who is definitely into him, and he will get money out of this and it isn't like he abandoned me that easily then I guess I can accept it.

Just as I was thinking that someone entered in all haste through the door like if someone was hunting her down.

It was Erza, her clothes are the Black Wing Armor, she clearly is distressed about something. As she looked at me she froze for a second before continuing.

"M-Master, I am glad you are okay." She said before shaking her head, as if to focus on something else. "Master, reunite everyone, Master Naofumi is in a bad spot."

As soon as she said that I was out of the covers, both Shea and Erza blushed while looking to the side. I look down and notice that I am wearing absolutely nothing.

... If this isn't something Atla did I am not called Kaito.

Well, whatever. Both Erza and Shea are just kids anyway, at least in mind, so it shouldn't be any problem. I was about to put on some clothes when a thought came to mind.

Taking out the Berserker Class Card I used it.

"INSTALL BERSERKER - SPARTACUS!"

As I said that my whole body changed.

First, my muscles grew from slightly skinny to someone who goes to the gym and eat healthy for the last 10 year, full of muscle but not to the disturbing level. Second, I had some clothes cover me now, even if I don't think they mean much. It is leather boots with metal protection on them, my chest and upper body have straps covering it like if they were to hold my body but only accentuate my current six-pack and chest that looks like it could reflect bullets of how firm it is, shoulder pauldrons, my left arm have an armguard with three spikes into it aiming for the outside, my right arm only have a wrist protection made of metal, a metal skirt and pelvis protector (my legs are completely bare to the world), black gloves with small metal parts to protect the back of the hand, and a red cape because 'why not?'.

As soon as I put it on I feel a sudden desire to go and kill the oppressors, meaning the king and his bitch of a daughter as well as most of his court. Well, it is not like I don't usually feel this desire when interacting or thinking about those pieces of trash so nothing new there, except that now I just might have the strength to back it up.

Now, let us go and seek my brother. And if anyone tries anything to harm him, kill them.

Kill the oppressors!

_Title Gained - Stripper_

_For walking around semi-naked and using such suggestive clothes in public what else can be said about you? Charm increases for each extra piece of cloth you are not wearing as long as your junk is protected, you will constantly feel a desire to not wear clothes as well._

... Kill Zelretch. Kill Zelretch!

* * *

Atla's P.O.V.

I am bored.

Bored, bored, bored.

Why did no one trust me with master Kaito back then? I could certainly have helped him better than Shea or anyone else, I would even warm his body using my own, and when he wakes up I would be right there and with me being so close and this being right after battle...

Oh, it would be amazing! I would rock his world, or he would rock mine, I don't care either way as we would rock the entire world together for sure!

Instead, I have to stand guard in this place with Tio and Jibril while the two stuff themselves and grow at visible speeds. Velvet went with Firo and Rishia went with Arachnee, only I had to be with two of the monsters to guard, or they guarding me to not go back to my righteous location right beside master Kaito, or in any position he desires to have me.

Tio is currently gigantic, seven meters long easily and not appearing to slow down much, and Jibril already looks like she is fully grown up by now.

Suddenly I feel like something amazing just happened, thankfully from what little magic I managed to learn from some of the books Kaito-sama bought me I learned scrying magic to look in the distance, it doesn't let me see that far and only in places I have been not long ago and it doesn't last that long, but it is enough for me to make sure Kaito-sama is okay. Using it I see Master Kaito has awakened and is talking with Shea and Erza who has returned.

I have to wonder why Erza is there, didn't she go with Naofumi-sama to that party?

... No, I know what it is. Erza talked with Raphtalia over letting Raphtalia have a date with Naofumi while Erza and Shea could pull a fast one on the rest of us and have a threesome with Kaito-sama who just woke up after a great battle!

Those cheating bastards, why did I not think of doing that?!

I stood up and was about to go when Kaito-sama stood up, already naked.

*NOSE BLEED*

My nose started to bleed at this scene, Kaito-sama's naked form is, is, oohhh.

The two girls tried to pretend they didn't want to see, but their faces are as flushed as flushed can be.

I wonder if this is the point they will start doing it, if it is so then perhaps I should watch and learn what Kaito-sama enjoys for me to do even better when it is my chance.

Kaito-sama then took out one of his cards from somewhere and with his cane activated it, normally only the cane shines but this time his whole body does. When the light dies down he looks like the sexiest stripper ever and his body looks even more amazing.

... It is at this point that the spell faded. It was, after all, a basic spell I just learned, far from enough.

"Wha? Just when it was getting interesting." A female voice said beside me, I turn to look as I didn't feel anyone's presence beside me, Tio, and Jibril. Surprisingly it was Tio who now is capable of talk, Jibril was right beside her nodding her head.

"I agree, master did something quite interesting for sure there." Jibril said and I had to look intensely at her.

"I agree, and he does look quite sexy." Tio said with a sultry voice.

"'Sexy?', what does that word mean exactly? I am curious and I can't help it!" Jibril asked with pleading eyes.

Tio was about to talk when I interrupted her and could not help but beginning explaining to Jibril, and Tio as well I suppose, everything about attraction and sexiness as well as ways to attract the opposite sex, I was so distracted by these entertaining talks that I only remembered to use the scrying spell again a few moments after.

No one was there anymore.

Did-did they go even further?

Outdoor Play?

No, don't take all the good first times! I want as many of them as possible, you hussies.

Not being able to stop myself I turned to the two monsters beside me.

"You two, accompany me as we will be going now. We must find master Kaito before all possible firsts are taken away from me! For justice!" I yelled and Tio nodded happily while Jibril was taking in everything I was saying like if it was gospel.

It is good to teach someone, I guess.

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you all liked what I did, this fic is not nearly dead or anything of the sort. I was just quite busy.**

**In other news, yes, the corrupting factor for Jibril will be that she spent the most influential part of her life in the presence of Tio and Atla, two bonafide perverts. Tio and Jibril increased in level during the wave with Tio being level 38 and Jibril level 32, both more than high level enough for start speaking when influenced by the Shield and Cane, if anything they only need a bit more time before transforming. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will follow my next one as well when we see what happened with Naofumi and what did he get from facing Spartacus' final strike.**


	16. Not a chapter

**Not a chapter**

**I am only here to speak that I opened a serverhannel of Discord for anyone who would like to speak of ideas for this story, others I work on, or make request or comment on possible new fanfics I could write.**

**Here is the server:**

discord .g g/KX9BjZh


	17. Rewrite

**Notice**

**... Sorry for not updating, but I have come to a conclusion.**

**This fic is a mess with too many crossovers. I cannot do it justice, I just can't. Instead I intend to rewrite it with some key differences and I will let you all as readers decide which path I will take. There will be a pool in my page regarding it, vote there or on the reviews.**

**I will mostly keep only Fate and Rising of the Shield Hero characters, at most I can add one more world to the mix when it comes to characters.**

**PS: harem is up to debate and the size can vary from just four to up to 9 and you can suggest changes to the idea you choose as well.**

**First Path:  
**

Kaito is not related to Naofumi directly, being simply a friend of his. He would be in contact with Naofumi when he is summoned but as he was not selected he stays in the 'limbo' between dimensions. There he would spend some time without being able to move at all, simply frozen in place as he is approached by Allaya who saw what had happened with him and with the world where Naofumi and the others are at, seeing how dangerous a position that world is at.

Seeing a chance to ensure that the humanity of that world doesn't die out it uses the fragments of the Holy Weapons of the fallen world that perished not long before and connect them to the Throne of Heroes while also connecting a few heroes to Kaito so as to let them go into that world to help save it.

Kaito would arrive during the first wave.

**Second Path:**

Kaito is a second-rate magus who was studying in the Clock Tower when he was approached by Zelretch. He is given a chance to possibly reach powers that can dwarf even those of the Bartomeloi, Kaito obviously accepts. Being given Class Cards he is sent to the world of Rising of the Shield Hero with the objective of helping save that world.

Let the experiments begin.

**Third Path:**

A young man bumps on an old man, he was in a hurry but seeing the troubled old man by the things that fell on the floor he still stops to helps with some problems even when there wasn't really any need to do that. This was a test by Zelretch who wanted to send a hero into the world of Rising of the Shield Hero, seeing that this young man fits the bill decently enough he thinks this is random enough, sending him to the world of Rising of the Shield Hero while randomly taking things from his pockets and putting them on him before sending him on his way.

What sort of thing would someone like Zelretch have on him, and what it can do can be decided via reviews.

**Fourth and final Path:**

A normal person from our world reincarnates in the world of Rising of the Shield Hero as the first prince of Melromark, with knowledge over what will happen in the future he must now prepare for what is to come. But, first things first, he must really try and find a way to stop this entire nation from being destroyed by the sheer idiocy of it and... why is father's Staff in my hands again?

**When the rewrite is up I will tell everyone here on this page. Until then, bye and thank you for reading.**


End file.
